Underneath it All: The Rise of the Akuma
by purplerose69
Summary: It only took one minute. One wrong minute and everything would change. With nothing left to hide behind but each other and the most looked-forward to Agreste party of the decade fast approaching, when blood and water are intertwined, can the romance of a Ladybug and a Black Cat withstand the fury of a broken hearted Butterfly? *T for fights, romance, & LadyNoir* **REVIEWS please?**
1. Chapter 1

_Quick Message!_

 _I hope you enjoy the Ladybug x Cat Noir story...  
If you like anything or dislike something, I really enjoy reading feed back, so give it a shout in the reviews! I'm also going to try to edit out any mistakes as I go along but I really hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Underneath It all** **:** **Rise of the Akuma**

 ** _"Perhaps love is the greatest strength of all... but of all, it is also the greatest weakness."_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Down Where It's Wetter

"I don't get it what's going on with the water system. It's shut down all over the city?" Mylene asked.

"Strange. I over heard someone talking earlier at my dad's work…I mean the levels are going down..." Sabrina shook her head.

"Isn't your dad a cop?"

"Yea, yea, exactly! He said they can't find anything wrong...but he thinks somethings going on...water does _not_ just disappear."

"Really? Well I heard something even more strange…"

"What?"

"One of the construction workers went into the sewage system the other day and never came out. My uncle works in construction and, because they're not letting anyone in the main lines-"

"Ugh, nobody cares... Seriously Sabrina? This is a minor issue compared to the real problem at hand! " Chloe disrupted the conversation walking through the group standing at the park.

"Actually some of us might care. This is really important news..." Marinette shook her head.

"The _tragic_ news is that if the water system doesn't start doing it's thing again, my hair is not going to look this flawless. I just can't keep this up! This water issue is such a drain!" Chloe pouted.

"Pun-or pun not intended?" Adrien asked with a raised brow as he approached.

"Ugh, really you too?" Cloe looked to him unimpressed.

"Really? I thought that was a pretty good joke." He shrugged.

"Actually I want to hear more about what's happening. I mean now they've cancelled school too…" Marinette turned to her friends.

"Well, if you want to know, my uncle and his worker friends went after the guy…way they couldn't find a trace of him. Apparently he hated doing the water inspections or something but it was his turn...but they didn't think he'd run off either because of it. Been missing since!"

"Nothing found? That's suspicious. Especially if he's a grown man…" Adrien speculated.

"Well they did say they saw a butterfly in the sewers too but that was the only thing that my Uncle said stuck out."

"A butterfly?" Marinette looked confused.

"Oh yea, some little plain looking thing…said he thought it was strange since the water system isn't really the place for a butterfly to be. No flowers or fresh air. He figured it followed them in."

"I didn't know you were interested in butterflies?" Alya asked.

"No-I-uh-I'm not really... I just thought it was weird. I mean it was weird right? Heh-heh." She tried to brush it off. Great now Adrien probably thought she was some bug freak. But that sounded a bit like an Akuma didn't it?

"Speaking of bugs, I'm going to _bug_ off for now. I thought I heard my dad's assistant talking about the plumbing issue…come to think of it I don't really have that issue at my house." Adrien got up. He wondered...was an Akuma doing this? Maybe he could escape the wrath of Nathalie and his father doing a bit of investigating.

"Your dad probably gets his water imported like mine. My dad is increasing his imports so we can use it to make up for the lack of it...normally we just drink that water, but I'm sure its good for my hair too!" Cloe smirked proudly. "Its cleaner than what we get here..."

"Hmmm. Maybe, anyway see you guys around." Adrien left. Marinette followed his trail away. No chance of spending the day with him now...but...she had an itch to check this missing construction worker thing out...a white butterfly sounded a bit out of place.

"You know, I think I'm going to go home too. My parents need help at the bakery now that we have a shortage of water going on. Bye!" Marinette left. She opened her purse to see Tikki. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yea! Well, maybe... Suspicious butterfly? Man's Disappearance? Water shortage? Sounds fishy to me!"

"Maybe we ought to check out the pipes then. Let's change." Marinette hid behind a parked bus around the corner. "Tikki Spots on!"

As Ladybug she went to the closest sewer opening she could find. "I really hope it doesn't smell down here..."

As she stepped through the whole where the grate would be, she found a ladder going deep down. She silently hoped this would be over soon; small, tight places were never her forte. Just as she took another step down, her foot slipped on something slimey and she found herself falling into the darkness.

She went to use her yo-yo but found it really couldn't find a place to hook to! She couldn't really see where the ladder was anymore! She braced herself to hit the floor hard when she found someone had caught her.

"Agh!"

"Normally your more on the ball Lady-Bug. Cat got your tongue?"

She found herself in Chat-Noir's arms.

"No, I just happened to slip…and it is really dark down here..."

"On that slime stuff?"

"Yea, the- wait you know about the slime stuff? What is it?"

"What? No thank you for saving your life?" He asked, keeping her off the ground.

"I would have landed on my feet. And you know I think you like this too much." She pushed herself out of his arms.

"Didn't look that way, plus I'd land on my feet. Cat's always do! Ladybugs though…"

"What about the slime stuff?" She repeated, ignoring his bragging and gleaming smile nearly shining through the darkness.

"Well there's traces of it everywhere…and the place is pretty dry don't you think?"

"Yea, guess we really do have a drought. No butterflies though…"

"Butterflies? How'd you know?" Chat Noir raised a brow.

"What? Oh me? I-" Ladybug blinked. But how did he know? "I- just overhead. I got ears around the city you know. A butterfly down here sounds suspicious plus that one man disappeared.

"Well informed I like it. Well same here. Maybe we have the same inside man?" He leaned over her a bit.

"Inside wo-man for me actually, so I guess not." She smirked and ran ahead. "This is so weird how does a whole water system just disappear?"

"Well that jello-slime could be part of the answer…"

"Can you see more of it? It's pretty dark down here…"

"Ah, must be fate you landed in my arms. Can't navigate down here without my night vision can you Ladybug?" He leaned closer as he caught up to her.

"I'm sure I'd manage…" She nodded.

"Still never said thank you."

"I'd saved you plenty of times before so I'm not too worried about it. Maybe we're even now." She smirked as she walked on.

"Well you know I'm just going to have to make you beg for it next time you need my assistance. I thought we were a team Ladybug, you have truly broken my heart." He feigned an actor's distress as he ran in front of her.

"Oh you look so heartbroken! Well you have nine lives to get over it! I'm sure you'll find another-"

"Okay now that's cold." He stopped in his tracks.

"Maybe…but you know it's actually pretty cold in here…maybe we're getting closer to the water…" She started to run ahead even faster.

"Ugh, really? Not even a bit sorry?" He asked absently to himself and then followed forward. That's when he noticed something…more slime on the walls…and below where the water would be… not to mention, still no butterflies? What was this?

"Ladybug did you notice that there's a lot more slime up here? Ladybug!" He called ahead. She really must have gone farther. How long had he been standing there? "Oh come on, now after you've hurt me your going to play silent games? Such abuse…you're lucky I'm such a loyal partn-"

"Aggghhhhhh!"

He stopped in his tracks.

That was Ladybug's voice!

What on earth was going on down here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Iced Over**

"What's going on here?" He ran forward just in time to have Ladybug nearly run into him.

"There's something up there…it moved…the slime… I think…" She looked wide eyed ahead.

"Too dark to see huh?" He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Oh stop gloating and help!" She rolled her eyes.

"There **is** something here…" He squinted into the darkness. Something was oozing from ahead, as if it was coming out of the waterway that was empty. Or so they thought…he squinted a bit harder.

"Oh man…there's like-a lot of it!"

"A lot of what?"

"I don't know what do you want to call it?"

"What is it?"

" _It_ is oozing into the waterway through that grate over there!" He pointed ahead.

"I can barely see that. I need to fix this somehow…"

"Don't use your powers right away…you'll just power down and your Miraculous will get weak. I get the feeling we're heading in the right direction. "

"Uh-I think the direction is heading towards us…look!" Suddenly the ooze started to move foreword towards them, filling the space ahead, an aqua green gush forward.

"Do you think it's alive?!" She stepped back as it almost climbed up her food.

"If it is it could be an Akuma…"

"Then if we lead it up top then the rest of the city might be in danger…" Ladybug looked behind her. They couldn't put others in danger, but they definitely didn't see the source just yet.

"So we fight it."

"How do we fight …jello? Or slime?" She said as they took a step back as it approached, accumulating, filling the space.

"Jlime? Slello? No…how about…" He took another step back. "Slimello? Jime? You know nothing really flows…there must be something we can call it…"

"Not helping…" She said. "You said it was coming from another grate ahead right? Which means the tunnels go on…so if we can clog he grate that the water was supposed to escape through and destroy enough to get there or closer to it… we might be able to continue to whatever it is that's causing this."

"Okay well how do we stop it?"

"A certain Cat claw perhaps? If you can destroy enough of it, I'll use my lucky charm to clog it up somehow…I'll think of something…"

"Worth a try. We'll be cutting it close though if we need to change back and re-fuel."

"We've done it before! Lucky Charm!" She found that she'd gotten a portable hair dryer.

"What are you going to do? Blow it away?" Cat-Noir looked confused.

"I'll figure it out just start destroying as much of it as you can. If the perp isn't here then we'll at least get to the next part of the tunnel and get more answers!" She looked to her hair-dryer and then to the grate, when she noticed a small protruding stone just above it. If she hooked her yoyo on that, and then could reach the grate…she looked to her dryer when the "cold" button illuminated in bug-print.

So that was the answer. "Cat Noir do your thing!"

"Whatever you say my lady!" He said and looked at the sludge. It had to be alive or something, it was just too momentous. If it overflowed the water path they'd be consumed by it and it would spill onto the streets. It was already getting close. _"Cataclysm!"_

He shot a bout of his destructive energy towards the goo encroaching on the path, but it wasn't enough for a clear path for Ladybug. "I've never done two in a row before…"

"It's okay I'll find another way." She looked to him.

"No…maybe…" He looked to his staff. 'Jump on!"

She nodded, he extended his staff to get her closer, as she was perched like a bird on it. "I really don't want to fall into this stuff…"

"Yea, doesn't look exactly appetizing."

"I didn't mean to eat! I meant to swim in!" She looked ahead. And used her yo-yo to get her closer to the grate.

He shrugged. Maybe Plagg was hungry too. "I still don't get what the dryer is going to do."

"By my calculations, it's already cold enough down here that with a bit more of a push, and the draft from the vacant halls…considering it's already a cool fall day…"

She used the blow-dryer on cool, hanging upside down from her. If something happened and she fell it wouldn't be good. If this slime was anything like water it would just take it to get a bit colder and-

She flicked it. Suddenly the goo that was oozing out turned to ice.

"It won't hold forever, but it'll stop us from being it's lunch." She pushed off the wall and flipped onto the stone tunnel path again.

"Impressive. Must pay attention during those science lessons?"

"When I'm there to actually have them."

"Miss classes a lot? Me too…" He looked to the side and noticed her Miraculous was flickering out. "You're Miraculous is fading…"

"So is yours…slower…but it is. But I guess this means we find a place to relax for a while. As long as this holds we should be good. I'd hate to call it quits after we just made us a clear path.

"Sounds good to me. Need a snack?" He pulled out a bag of Camembert.

"Nah, I'm sure I have something…." Her family's bakery was helpful. She must have something…a cookie for Tikki maybe? "I don't think my kwami would like that…" She looked behind her to a small alcove over to the side.

"Okay, I guess I'll be off." He turned onto his heel when he took a few steps away. He'd always respected their decision to keep it secret; she'd always wanted it that way. If he turned around and snuck up on her he'd find out who she was; who the girl he loved was. But …it also might mean she could see him…

Plus she'd probably never trust him again if he did. He'd better resist the temptation and just-

Actually…it was oddly quiet.

"- can you hear anyone else eating?"

"No…but what does it matter?" Plagg said mid-chew, almost done his second wheel.

"I'm sure they'd be talking a bit like us…I don't hear anything. In fact, I'm worried about how silent it is."

"We were silent before… I'm always silent when I eat."

"Only because you stole the Camembert before I could give it to you, and you fit so much of that stinky stuff in your mouth at once, I'm surprised you even have enough room in your stomach for it. I'm suspecting her Miraculous is a bit less …"

"You just want to see who she really is." Plagg smirked.

"No I don't. And to make sure of it, I'm going as Cat Noir. Finish that up now. We're changing back."

"What? No, I'm not-"

 _"Claws out!"_

He took a brief few steps forward around a corner back to where they had been before.

"Ladybug? Have you changed back? Where are you? Woaah!" He stepped forward and fell forward slipping nearly going face first into the pool of left over _slello?_ He blinked as he regained his form still on the ground, pushing his face away from the slime.

"Actually I haven't had a chance to change just yet…I guess I actually did forget my food for on–"

"Hey wait don't get too close this part is still covered in goop! I didn't even notice it without my-"

"I'll be fine I …hey does that area look a bit…bubbly to you?"

Suddenly a large goopy monster seemed to come out of the pool of goop and with a quick motion, Ladybug was dragged into the pool of slime with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Ugly Truth**

Marinette woke up in her bedroom. What…what happened last night? She was with Cat-Noir …when she…

 _Tikki?!_

She scrambled out of bed when she noticed Tikki was sleeping near a plate of cookies. She breathed out.

Then how did she get here? Did Cat-Noir bring her here last night?

But if she was here…at her house…that meant…

Cat-Noir had seen her true identity! If he had gotten her away from that slime monster … she covered her mouth. How didn't she drown? Was Cat-Noir okay? What if he'd hurt himself?

Why didn't he stay? Or …leave a note?

It was over now. He knew who she was. Her heart felt heavy.

He was probably disappointed she was just some dumb girl who lived at this bakeshop. I mean he probably put it together too that she'd played him those times when she'd played victim and hero all at the same time.

Everything was over. They weren't supposed to know who they were in real life. Now…they could put eachother at risk…or well he could tell Hawkmoth if he was captured…not that he would but-

She fell back onto her bed. She couldn't even face him now if she tried. She wasn't Ladybug to him anymore. She'd probably just be seen now as some small little baker's-

"Marinette?"

"Tikki! What happened last night?" She sat upright on her bed.

"I'm sorry, but I think Cat-Noir brought you here. I passed out, but I definitely woke up to these cookies already here last night…we weren't together as Lady Bug though…I think…I'm sorry I couldn't do better last night"

"I thought so…and it's not you're fault. I forgot the food…but now that he knows…"

"I'm sure he's happy to find out who you are! You're a reliable Ladybug!"

"I'm positive you're wrong. Anyway, I-"

 _"Marinette! Can you come down here for a minute?"_

"Sure mom!" She sighed and went downstairs. "What's going on?"

"Well I presume you know school is cancelled again. But, you wouldn't happen to know how all of these water jugs ended up on our front porch?"

"Water jugs?" She looked wide-eyed. They had a fancy "A" symbol on it…didn't that look like the Agreste logo on the clothing line? "I bet the Agrestes are helping us with their water supply. Adrien said his family gets there's shipped in."

"Well aren't they fancy! Still it's a nice thing they did. It's hard enough just to stay clean around here…the city council is going to have to implement something soon."

Marinette noticed that Alya had texted her that they were all meeting down by the theatre to hang out. "Okay, well if you guys have this covered I'm going to go hang out with my friends today. I'll see if I can thank Adrien…I guess. I'm sure they're doing this for everyone…"

Marinette left for the downtown district. It was strange; Cat Noir knowing her identity, and this water from Adrien's family at her doorstep… honestly she should have just stayed home…

"Hey Marinette!"

"Hey Alya…"

"Woah girl what's got you in the dumps."

"Actually I'm just feeling a bit off today."

"Aren't' we all? It's so hard to get water around here. All the stores are running out…apparently Chloe's dad is going to have to call a state of emergency. Plus nobody can get into the water systems; everything is closed off. Rumor is going around that some people have disappeared too."

"Oh man…" She bit her lip. How was she supposed to face Cat Noir so they could fix this?

"Hey, have you seen Adrien today?' Nino came up to them.

"No why?" Alya asked.

"Actually I was going to thank him for the jugs of water he left for my family. Its nice that Mr. Agreste is sending out his water supply to help."

"Wait what? You got water from his family's stash? That's probably straight from the Himalayan Mountains. Girl no, that's not normal."

"Huh? You guys didn't get any?"

"Nah, and I am his best friend! He texted me and told me he wasn't feeling well. Didn't feel like coming out today or something…" Nino crossed his arms. "And he gave your family water? I mean I know he likes Ladybug, but man since when did he start crushing on you too…"

"Wait me? No way, he probably just overheard me talking about it yesterday or something…or maybe the Agreste family wants something catered…"

"Unless he's buying lady-bug shaped cookies I'm not convinced." Alya put on a sly smile.

"Well I'm going to find out what happened. I'm going straight to Adrien's place right now." Nino left.

"I'm not that lucky. In fact I'm sure all of my luck has ran out anyway."

"Man, I could tell something was up, what happened?"

"I … lets just say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She looked to the side. She'd woken up to her life falling apart…Cat Noir probably thought she was some dumb girl who couldn't handle herself…plus, the Agreste water thing was a total fluke…they'd probably had a shipment that ended up at their place instead. "Look, I'd like to hangout today, but I'm just not feeling it."

"Nah, girl. You do you. Plus the whole towns a mess, you're not alone." Alya smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks…" She then walked off.

"Are you sure you're okay? I'm sure Cat-Noir isn't mad at you…he can't judge you that badly! Plus Adrien sent you water and he is a Ladybug fan boy! This is good news." Tikki whispered from her purse.

"Then why don't I feel like it is?" She closed her eyes as she walked ahead.

 _"Watch out!"_

"Huh?" Marinette felt her feet swept from beneath her, as she opened her eyes to find herself in Cat Noir's arms.

"Ohhhh-no." She closed them again. This wasn't happening.

"You're telling me. You nearly were squashed like a bug by that car!"

"Oh bug puns now. Let's hear it." He set her down in an alleyway between the old theatre and a run down apartment building. She crossed her arms. She'd just have to rip off the bandaid now.

"Look…I …I didn't mean to see… you switched back…I didn't …I couldn't leave you-"

"Yea, well you never left a note."

"I made sure your Ladybug …"

"It's Tikki. That's her name."

"Well I made sure she had food. Plus…it's a shock for me too…I've always wondered who you were I just-"

"-didn't think I'd be someone so boring like Marinette right?" She gave a stern look.

"Look I've really had a crush on you for a while…it's not bad it's just-I mean I have to adjust to the fact that I know who you are..."

"You wished I was someone…oh I don't know more like …maybe the Mayor's daughter…someone with more-"

"Woah, hold up. Chloe? No, you know I've known her since we were young and although she's got a good side, it's really hard to get out of her, plus I know she's not you because she was Anti-bug and-"

"You know her?" She squinted.

"Yes, well- you know you seem pretty mad about it? I couldn't really help it… I had to save you. You forgot the food for your …Tikki… I mean-"

"How did you save me?"

"Well I just kind of went in after you and got the hell out of there and that was pretty hard considering Cats hate water."

"It wasn't water?"

"It was swimming okay…which is hard in goop? I'm not a fan…either is Plagg so … but I did get to basically kiss my Ladybug."

Her eyes widened. "What did you do?!"

"I just had to make sure you were breathing…look it surprised me when I opened my eyes between trying to make sure you were alive to find you'd changed back and I was staring at my classmate-" His eyes opened. He'd slipped. "Ohhh man…"

"Classmate? Who are you? You know, actually I don't know if I want to know. And for the record I kissed you first with that Anti-valentine when you were out to kill me, but you forgot. But that's not the point; I can't handle this. It's too much. Between you and you're obvious disappointment…I mean I can't wrap my head around it…and then Adrien leaving those water bottles…for no reason at my door…then he wasn't at school and Nino got offended… I'm going to pass out from all of this my head is spinning so hard… I think it better I just go-"

"So you don't want to know who I am…"

"Well…actually no. I mean _you_ know how it is…if I'm anything like you, I'd be concerned you might let me down…I mean if your expectations are high well I have higher expectations. If you're an average bakers daughter, or some no-body classmate…" Her voice was tinged with sarcasm.

"Marinette…Buggyboo…you know I didn't mean that."

"Yea well … still I need to leave…"

"Well I actually might meet your expectations anyway… I mean I do model." He gave a cheesy smile.

"Oh yea? What for? Cat's Digest? Give me a break…" She didn't need this now.

"Yea that sounded pretty braggish didn't it? Look, I'm not that shallow I promise. Just do me a favor and trust me?"

"Huh?" Suddenly Cat Noir carried her through a window into the theatre that luckily was closed.

"What are we doing here?"

"There's a sewer grate in the basement. Most ones are blocked off, but this will get us in."

"Who said I wanted to deal with this today?"

"Isn't this your job as Ladybug? The Ladybug I fell for would be fighting to keep her friends and family safe."

"I know…but…" She felt her stomach turn as she looked away. She felt Tikki's eyes on her too. She'd been quiet, but Cat Noir was right.

"Plus, I mean you still haven't thanked me…"

"Thanked you for saving me? I mean I-"

"No."

"Huh?" She started to turn back to look at him when she heard the words from his mouth first.

"For leaving that water for you for your family. Thought it was the least I could do."

"That would mean…"

She turned to feel here eyes open so wide they'd begun to water. Her stomach dropped. Her knees gave out. There weren't any words coming to her lips any time soon.

 _Cat Noir was Adrien_. He was standing in front of her, his cat kwami beside him, now in his regular clothes.

It made sense now. He was her classmate…he knew Chloe…they were both always late to class…

She didn't deserve his affections…now it all made a lot more sense.

Not to mention…she'd kissed Adrien! Without even thinking!

It was over. Her life was over.

Somebody pinch her.

Actually no...

Somebody make her disappear. Permanently.

Forever. And Ever. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: No Turning Back**

"You know I expected way less cringing…" He crossed his arms, looking a bit offended.

"I-I-I kissed _Adrien..._ and I didn't even know? I-I-" She put her hands to her cheeks, her face stark white.

"Okay, see now that makes a bit more sense…but uhm why would that-"

He looked at her, as she seemed to be unresponsive. She seemed to be in some state of permanent shock.

"I think what she means to say is that she's had a crush on you for a while now…so knowing that your Cat-Noir…" Tikki quietly whispered.

"Wait, wait... You're telling me that Ladybug has had a crush on me, and I have had a crush on her and nobody has known this whole time!?" He looked awe struck now too.

"This is too good!" Plagg started to laugh, finding humour in the chaos in front of him.

"Marinette snap out of it! You look really pale!" Tikki pleaded.

"I need to sit down." She said and sat on a theatre chair.

"You know we could make this into our first date? We are at a theatre…" He smirked.

"How are you handling this right now I-" She felt Adrien's hand suddenly on her mouth. She nearly tried to push him away. He motioned towards the doors.

 _"I hear voices in the theatre over there…"_

 _"You're just imagining it. The place is closed."_

 _"I thought we were told to make sure all public buildings are vacant…"_

 _"Well that's what the Mayor said…but it seems pointless…"_

 _"Rumor has it somebody has got the Mayor under their thumb…"_

"Shh!" Adrien dragged Marinette down to the floor as they hid beneath the seats.

She made small squealing noise as she found herself pinned up between him and the floor. If they were Cat-Noir and Ladybug this wouldn't have fazed her but now…

 _"Well it's pretty ridiculous I think…you know they put so much pressure on us to fix this stuff and now we're just the janitors for all the messes…not cops, janitors!"_

 _"I don_ ' _t see anything." A flashlight was shone into the theatre space briefly. "I guess we can go to that meeting now…again, I don't see why all of the task force has to be in one place…what could be so important? Shouldn't we be investigating the water-ways…"_

They heard them walk away.

"Suspicious don't you think? Sounds like somebody might want the cops away from the water way…but who has enough power to control the Mayor?" Adrien looked down to Marinette. Frankly he was surprised he never saw it before; her hair, her eyes, everything was the same as Ladybug's. Had he really dismissed her that easily? It was as if their Miraculous stopped them from recognizing these things…maybe disguise was a part of their powers?

She looked at him wide eyed, as they were barely a hair apart, nearly nose-to-nose.

"Uhm…yea…but do you think…" She stuttered suddenly averting her gaze.

"What? Yea, oh uhm sorry I'll move." He scrambled up and held out his hand to help her.

"I'm fine." She bit her lip as she got up.

"Look I know this is a bit much but…maybe it's time we transform and go look at what is going on." He put his hand through his hair. "Maybe it'll be easier for us as…you know…"

"Yea, okay. Come on Tikki, S _pots on_!"

"You heard her Plagg! _Claws out_!"

"Ahem…any better?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

"Maybe…I stutter less like this…" She felt a bit more like herself, and more in control as Ladybug.

"Are you telling me you're at a loss of words around me?" He smirked wider.

"You know it makes so much sense knowing that your kwami eats all that cheese…"

"Yea why?" He asked as he led her closer to the basement.

"Because you're just so... _cheesy…_ ugh…" She walked past him as he paused, slightly offended but partially impressed.

"Wait, wait, did you just _out pun_ me?" He ran forward to catch up with a grin.

"Maybe I did."

"I'm starting to rub off on you aren't I? Oh come on Marinette?"

"It's _LadyBug."_

"Well _actually_ it's both. And I think we can handle this…actually you know… I just thought of something I always wanted to ask you…"

"What?" She walked forward, with hesitance lingering in her voice. There was no way she was going to dwell on this…she needed to focus on the task at hand of purifying that slime mon-

"Did you really send me that Valentine as Ladybug?"

"What valentine?"

"I got a heart valentine, shaped as a heart which answered this poem I thought I threw out… but it seemed Ladybug got ahold of it somehow. Frankly I didn't know whom the responce was from until a little ladybug landed on it… I thought for sure…"

She just groaned. "I meant to sign it..."

"…so it was from you? Ladybug did respond!"

"…as Marinette…I meant to sign it as Marinette...I thought it was for me because..." She mumbled.

"You have dark hair and your eyes are the same too..." Cat Noir put the pieces together. "But technically it _was_ still from Ladybug as well…do you know what this means?"

"Yea, the water grate is here. Come on, better not wait any longer…" She tried to focus the attention back to the task at hand.

"No, no. I mean I fell for you way back to the first day we were Cat Noir and Ladybug and defeated Stoneheart…and now we're here, and we both have feelings so-"

She swallowed. Wasn't that about the same time he gave her his umbrella?

"Actually, when did you fall for me…and how come you only like me when I'm Adrien?"

She bit her lip as she went to lean down to lift the grate.

"No, no…" He stepped onto the grate with one foot before she could lift it, and crossed his arms raising his brow. "You're going to tell me! I told you…come on Marinette we know everything now, what's the point in trying to hid it?"

"I'm-I…" She looked for words. Before, she could just brush off Cat Noir's advances, and stay on top but now she was the underdog.

"I'm not going to make fun of you…remember I'm not-" He said seriously suddenly.

"It was when you admitted you didn't put the gum under my chair…" She blurted out. "I-uhm…may still have your umbrella…now that I think of it…" Her eyes looked down.

"I didn't know it meant that much to you…" His eyes widened.

"Well it was partially because I forgot…and I didn't know how to bring it up but-"

He smiled and kicked up the grate, extending his staff to the passage below. "Well I guess that settles it…"

"What?" She asked confused.

"We can now continue on our journey to destroy the Slimeinator…together. As a couple."

"Whaat? A couple?" She said stunned as he took her waist and pulled her closer, sliding down his staff to the tunnel like a fireman's pole.

"Yep. I'd say that's what we are."

"Well what about my say?"

He put his finger to her lip.

"Don't ruin a good thing? Okay Marinette?" He smirked.

"Mmmm." She made a small grunting noise. This was so frustrating; of course she had feelings for Adrien…but…this? She never expected this. Why couldn't her head just get over this hurdle like he could?

"Look, don't worry about it right now. We'll figure it out okay. If it makes things easier…we'll just fight off the Akumatized like we normally do. _Then_ we'll get down to business." He said calmly.

She breathed out. "Sounds fair to me." Although she wondered what "get down to business" meant exactly.

"Okay, good. Now, considering you are both my partner and my girlfri-"

"Cat Noir this is not what we agreed on!"

"Oh come on it was a joke…unless…"

"Please let's just do this first." She knew her heart fluttered at the idea of being Adrien's girlfriend but frankly she needed to get Ladybug's business out of the way before she could really consider what this meant.

"Fair enough. I'd say ladies first, but considering last time maybe it would be best if I was your guide this time?" He hooked his arm into hers.

"You're really getting a kick out of this aren't you?"

He flashed her a proud grin. Frankly, as far as Cat-Noir was concerned, he was going to embrace this for as long as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sticky Situation**

"Can you see anything? This side of the tunnels are way darker then last time…" Ladybug kept herself behind Cat-Noir's silhouette. She wasn't a fan of this… she'd rather use her lucky charm but it didn't make sense for her to waste her powers now.

"Scared?"

"No way."

"Even after what happened? I mean you did totally get-OH GOD I think I saw something move behind you!"

"WHAAT? Where? Tell me where? Show me!" She scrambled and grabbed his arm, her yoyo ready in her other hand. "I need you to tell me where it is so-"

"Baaaahhahahahaahaha!" He started laughing, nearly dragging her down when he kneeled over.

"You were playing with me? Weren't you?!" She fumed.

"Actually I _might_ have seen something, but I was hoping you'd jump on to me and you kind of did…plus it was interesting to see you so-" He looked to his arm which she was still clutching and instinctively let go.

"Well it's only going to be interesting when this ends up being the last partnered job we do." She crossed her arms. "Plus, I only need you because I can't see. If you had planned this trip through the theatre why didn't you bring a flashlight or anything?

"Oh, come on, it's nice to see your vulnerable side."

"I'm vulnerable every day in school around you! Can't you just let me at least have Ladybug?"

"Vulnerable? At school?" He looked surprised.

"I-I can't really … look you were kind of out of my league…but as Ladybug I'm a bit out of your league.."

"Oh yea? What does Ladybug have on me?"

"Well I can De-Akumatize can't I?"

"True…but I'd say my night-vision is working in my favor right now…so maybe the odds are a bit more even." He raised a brow.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Nope, just trying to find a way for you to relax a bit Marinette."

"And you think scaring me to death is going to be it?"

"Well no, but I thought I could make this situation easier if I-"

"Let's just keep moving…" She sighed. She wanted to just be careless right now…Adrien really didn't seem to have a problem with her being Ladybug, but why did it feel like it was still one to her?

"I should be ahead of you…you remember what happened-"

"And it seems as though I can't because you wanted to cry wolf."

"I am not a wolf I am a cat."

"Sly either way."

"Foxes are sly, I am a cat… a cat who is very protective of his ladybug."

"Well if you want to be protective then stop playing games…"She sighed. "You know Plagg makes you way more mischevious doesn't he?"

"Fine. But I could say the same about you and Tik-"

"Oh yea how?" She turned her head behind to look at him as she continued to walk forward.

"There is something ahead. I swore I-"

"Please don't tell me this is another ruse…if it makes you feel better go on ahead first." She stopped and put her hand out to motion letting him pass by.

"It does, but I'm serious. I don't think we're alone anymore…"

"How far are we from where we were last time?" She thought hard. The theatre was only a block or so away from the park.

"A block or so."

"Like I thought." She found her back to his. "This isn't a-"

"No, I'm not playing games…" He peered harder. No matter what way he saw it, there were small traces of slime around the tunnel…but the question was where were they coming from…

Ladybug swallowed. If Cat-Noir couldn't find where the Slime-monster was…if it was in fact the missing construction worker… they were at a serious disadvantage. She was about to ask him if they should split up and so one of them could play victim and lure it out, when she noticed glowing violet eyes out of the side of her vision coming straight at them.

"Cat-Noir look out, to the left!"

He turned as she pushed him back, as they both stumbled farther from the strange creature. This time it had a form; like a man made of slime, larger, thicker, emerged from the creeping goo. His eyes were solid in colour, his body aqua, blending into the path he left, seeping through the grate ahead. She hadn't noticed until now that there seemed to be multiple pathways from where they were standing, but only two grates; one behind them and one in front.

"Why are you doing this?" Ladybug asked it.

"I do not like water. I will not be pushed into this… every year we come down here to check the water quality and this year they teased me; dark wet places…I can't swim! I fell in and got angry! Why is it always me! Why?"

"So they guy keeps getting given the job of testing the water? Perhaps he was targeted by the others… I mean I sense tension don't you?" Cat-noir added sarcastically pointing out the obvious.

"Funny…but you know, it didn't sound like that when - uhm- _my source_ \- explained what had happened…maybe her uncle left out some of the story." Ladybug looked to Cat-noir.

"Well it doesn't matter now we just have to-"

"What? What do you see?" Ladybug noticed he'd gone silent again.

"Uhm- it just so happens he's not the only slime-monster here…"

"What?" Ladybug looked to the right and noticed there were slimy-looking men…or rather …they took on a shape very similar to …cops? Were these the security guards from earlier? It was as if they'd been akumatized too…"

"Where did all the water go?"

"I am the water. The water will not get past me!" Sliminator chimed, in his droning voice.

"Oh my god I think that is the water source…I think he's consumed all of the water…" Ladybug said wide eyed, her back still pressed to Cat-Noir's.

"It's like an amoeba…"

"You don't think it consumed those people too spreading its Akuma?"

"Could be. You might be onto something…"

"Sounds like one of Hawk-Moth's plans to me…"

"So you're going to freeze them again?"

"Depends on my luck." She wondered too how she'd get them out of this one.

"Well you'd better get lucky soon because we're surrounded." Cat Noir began to use his staff to fight the Akumatized slime men but found that as soon as he slashed them in half the grew again from the gel.

"We're going to need a more permanent fix." Ladybug took out her yoyo and helped but found it was just as inadequate. However it would give her a bit more time to consider how she might tackle this.

"Hey watch out the Sliminator is …waving?" Cat Noir turned to see that the monster was creating a tidal wave of slime coming towards them.

"BRRAAAAA!"

"Watch out!" Cat Noir grabbed Ladybug and the pole vaulted to the side, however his staff was dragged down into the pool of slime behind them.

"Okay, now we're running out of options." He seemed disappointed.

"We've got no escape upwards do we?"

"Not from this angle. Theres a part where the ceiling looks a bit like it's falling apart but I don't think it would be good to test it…"

"Then I guess it's time for the lucky charm!" Ladybug found herself with a box of matches.

"Oh yea, a camp fire sounds good about now too." Cat-noir said as the monster and it's minions started to encroach.

"Wait for it… use your Cataclysm…" She looked around. "Actually...You don't think there are pipes above the water tunnels do you?"

"Maybe….gas pipes….I don't see what you're getting at?"

"Just do your Cat thing and I'll do mine." She smiled.

"I love you best when you act like that."

Her eyes widened. "Like what?"

"You know, just all passionate and determined. It's what makes you my Ladybug."

She felt her cheeks get rosy. Knowing that was Adrien under that mask saying that changed a lot. "Actually…if my hunch is right, I'll find good use for these…" She looked to the lady-bug matches in her hand.

"How?"

"I need you're help this time. I want you to use Cataclysm on the ceiling where it's falling loose. I'll fend them off for now!"

"Whatever you say my lady!" He grinned. And lept away, as she turned to the Sliminator as Cat-Noir so graciously named it. If they de-akumatized this construction worker, whatever water he absorbed might turn back into water. But the question was … what exactly was the object that had the akuma in it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I'll Light a Fire In Your Heart**

That's when she noticed…some kind of coin was reflecting at the centre of the monster. She'd have to hope her plan worked; as soon as Cat-Noir was finished she'd be able to tell.

"Cataclysm!" He touched the ceiling, when suddenly it deteriorated, and as Ladybug had hoped the pipes above were revealed, sticking out, and dented. "This good, my lady?" He asked waiting for approval.

She looked behind at his work, temporarily stopping her warding off of the monsters with her yoyo to see he'd successfully broken down the ceiling…actually perhaps too well.

"Cat-Noir watch out! It's crumbling!"

He looked up to see a crack now running farther down the wall.

He nimbly leapt closer to her, but a pool of the Sliminator's jlime divided them.

"I guess it wasn't enough." She bit her lip.

"What do you mean it wasn't enough?" He asked almost offended. "I nearly brought the place down on us."

"It's the pipe…it's not broken."

"What are we? Replacing the water with gas fumes?" He looked confused. "You know I know I said I hated swimming, but I do like breathing."

"The rubble will separate us from them for only a few minutes…" She looked ahead and then back to the place where the pipes were now showing. She hooked her yoyo around it and tugged. Nothing.

He looked at her. He was without his staff, and he couldn't pull a Cataclysm again on Plagg's energy alone. However…couldn't Plagg use his energy or stamina instead…I mean it might wipe him out but…

He looked to his ring. One of the paw print marks were flashing. The question was how would he get enough energy out of himself fro the both of them…Camembert wasn't exactly his cup of tea, and considering he was in charge…

He looked to Ladybug still yanking on the yoyo string. He also noticed some of the goo was accumulating, seeping over and through the rubble. It wouldn't be long before the monster goo immerged.

There was only one thing he knew that would get him really riled up. It was worth a try…the worst that could happen was well…Marinette might get mad, but they were running out of time anyway.

He took a small running jump over to where she was. It was close too, he nearly stepped in the goopy stuff…This stuff was more like H2no then H2O…

"Hey, could you help me out!" She said to him. She didn't understand why he was just standing behind her now when he could help pull.

"Only if you help me out first. Just don't hit me okay?" He said.

She turned her head to look at him. "What do you need me for…and why would I hit you when I'm-Mmhhmmph."

She was surprised to find Cat-Noir had planted a kiss on her lips. She felt like she wanted to melt into it, but another part of her questioned how a kiss was helping their situation…this really wasn't the time or the place…

She felt her cheeks redden as his hands kept her from escaping, around her waist.

"Okay, I'm good now." He smirked. He looked to his ring. _Plagg, you dog._ He leapt forward towards the Pipe without another word.

"What was that about!? And what do you think you're-"

" _Cataclysm!"_ He sliced at the pipe nearly breaking it open.

She widened her eyes. Did he use Cataclysm twice? But how? He'd be changing back any minute…

"Well my lady, I'd stop staring and get to that plan of yours because the slime is bustin out so I'd recommend we bust out of here soon ourselves?"

She looked over to the rubble. The Akumatized slime monsters were forming again on their side. She looked around. "Okay, now it's going to work right?"

She noticed how when she focused her vision she found a construction pylon out of the corner of her eye in the corner of the tunnel, and the pipe now flashed in ladybug print.

She used her yoyo to hook onto one of the pipes. "Grab on!"

"With pleasure!" Cat-Noir smiled as she rolled her eyes trying not to blush.

She swung them over to the far side, and ran for the cone.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just stay here, you've done enough! I got the rest." She said and swung back.

He bit his lip, but also considered the fact that he was dying down himself – two Cataclysms were going to catch up with him sooner or later.

She looked to the pipe. It was going to be hard, but as long as she didn't get dragged down…they were going for her ankle! She swallowed and jumped up near the pipe, ramming the cone's small end into it to focus the gas fumes towards the monster. She covered her mouth with her arm. Now she just had to-

"Aggh.'

Her foot was covered in slime, and she was being pulled down. "I don't think so!" She lit one of the matches and brought it up to the gas funnel, as a flame ignited and began to melt the slime monster down into a more watery substance. She lept down, but lit another match just incase.

"I'm going to melt you down, and you're going to have to give up your strife with water." She picked up the coin, which had fallen out of the monster's now more or less liquid gelatinous body.

He watched impressed; a bad, but a makeshift blow torch was pretty innovative. He looked to his ring again, one pad left.

"You know what they say, find a penny, pick it up all the day you'll have good luck. If this was your lucky penny, well I just picked it up so it's my luck now." She grabbed it and threw it, now covered in rust, the Akuma escaped.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-Akumatize." It went away and three others followed, leaving the construction worker and the turned cops confused and dazed.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

When it was all said and done she'd hoped the monster would have turned to water, but instead it seemed as if he'd left no more than a pool behind. At least 3/4ths of the water was still missing…

"Why are you lingering? Waiting for me?" Cat-Noir smiled.

"Actually I was just surprised more water didn't return…"

"Hmm… I guess he was made of water…but he didn't actually consume all of it…" Cat Noir speculated. "I'm feeling a bit tired, I think I need a cat nap. Ready to go up-top?"

"Sure but I-" He scooped her into his arms. "-I'm fully capable of walking."

"Yea, but I like this better." He smirked." But I'm glad you agree, I'm thinking that you're place sounds like a good plan."

"My place?" Her eyes widened

"I got t-minus 3 minutes before I switch back. I figured we could use a good talk. We said we'd figure this out after right?"

She looked stunned. She'd almost forgotten…they'd have to face this head on wouldn't they? She nodded silently.

It wasn't until he stopped that she'd found they were on her roof. "Ugh, I'm done." He leaned back on the rail and his identity faded out. He looked a bit warn.

She changed back too. "So what now?"

"I am sorry if I came on a bit too strong…" He looked to the side. He was way more modest now.

"Well that …uh- is a –uh bit of an understatement but…if you don't mind me asking sort of …how did you manage to do two Cat-cataclysms tonight?"

He noticed the way she stuttered more. "Well actually, I think you better ask Plagg that one?" He smirked a bit looking to Plagg chewing on some cheese.

"I prefer Camemburt that's all I'm saying." Plagg blushed a bit continuing to eat. Tikki frowned.

"No way! Marinette tastes way better than your smelly cheese." Adrien shook his head.

"Please stop…" She said feeling as if she was going to pass out. Did Adrien really just say she tasted good?

"I'm sorry!" He put his hand behind his head with a cringing smile. "Look…I'm okay that you're Marinette…you're the same person right? We just change a bit with our Miraculous…actually it's pretty impressive we've managed not to leak our secrets considering how close we are."

"Are you sure you are? Because I mean you're an Agreste … and I mean I'm just Marinette… I haven't even returned your umbrella because I've been too nervous to mention it and-"

"You're rambling. It's cute." He smiled.

"Ah- ahem." She said. "If you want it…it's in my room…or…I mean- just wait a minute." She ran down the hatch and tried to get rid of all of her Adrien fan-merchandise.

"Should I be worried you're taking so long?" He opened the hatch.

"No-I-uhm-" This was awful.

She looked to her desk and saw the umbrella leaning against it.

"Here let me-"

"Oh I see it-"

They both reached for it at the same time, grabbing it's handle.

His hand wrapped over hers.

She retracted her hand holding it by her wrist close to her chest. She looked at it for a moment and back to him. "Uhm…I-I ought to thank you again for it."

"Ah it's just an umbrella. I really don't need it back." He looked to it. "And if it's any consolation, it's not that great being an Agreste. I was basically a prisoner before I got my powers, so I'm really happy I get to be Cat-Noir and spend time with you."

"It is kind of hard to talk to you on my end though...at least at school…you're always so popular."

"Hey, I know I live the lifestyle, but I'm not really popular in the way that counts. People like me because I'm an Agreste. You talked to me like a normal person and you were also the first to tell me off. It's refreshing actually." He admitted. "It's kind of why I fell for you Marinette. You stand up for what's right. I couldn't have learned to do that without you; as Marinette or as Ladybug so I-"

He reached out and grabbed her hand, and just as the umbrella dropped.

And another fire burst into flames in the form of a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Jump Back To Reality**

"So did you guys hear that they found traces of water back in the tunnels again last night? Kind of strange don't you think?" Alya asked with a smile.

"I guess that's why we're in class today.' Nino leaned back.

"Actually my daddy said it's all because of Adrien's dad. He's been shipping in more of the water to get our basic establishments running." Chloe started.

"You never said anything about that to me Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Why would he tell you?" Chloe looked offended.

"Woah, woah, since when do you not stutter when talking to Adrien?" Alya looked surprised, whispering to Marinette.

"Well I figured, since you were the first one I -I mean we- gave water to…" Adrien leaned back and gave her a smile.

She forgot! Adrien had given her bottles of their imported water…right before everything had pretty much become out in the open between them. She hadn't even considered that his father would be that considerate. He had sounded a bit like a tyrant from what Adrien had described.

"Why them? Who cares about a little bake-shop?" Chloe shook her head. "Fine dinning is better."

"Actually it's one of my favorite places to eat...even the cookies there are good. Speaking of, my father is having a celebratory event since he's successfully been the number one designer this side of Paris for the last ten years. He told- well his assistant told me that we're having a city-wide celebration…kind of a fancy party at my house…"

"Oh sounds sophisticated…I bet only the elite-" Chloe looked at her nails with a proud smile.

"Actually I am inviting who I want. I guess he decided that since he's got water, and he can't make any headway if the town is in shambles, he's willing to donate to whoever comes order to support his fashion line...or at least that's what his assistant told me." Adrien added.

"Doesn't really sound like your dad dude, wasn't he pretty strung up?" Nino asked.

"Yea…but I guess if the issue isn't figured out by the end of the week he's just going to sell our imported stuff to the market here. He's making a profit so…"

"I don't get it. If you think about it doesn't it sound like a job for Ladybug? I mean water disappearing...sounds almost like a superhero's job. It's too bad nobody has seen her..." Chloe inquired.

"Actually it is! That's why i mentioned it! I guarantee they're the reason Rose's uncle's construction worker friend appeared again today too! And I have the proof!" Alya took out her cell phone and showed them images of Cat Noir and Ladybug leaving a sewer grate holding her in his arms.

"Wow, these look kind of intimate eh? Do you think they're a couple?" Kim asked.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it! I just happened to be walking back from my grandma's place home and I saw them. Did you see them at all Marinette? They were definitely headed downtown towards your house? I bet they passed right by!"

"What? Uhm, me? No-no I went to be early. I was helping out my parents yesterday."

"Oh that sucks. But it doesn't matter; it's going on the blog today anyway. I need a good scoop soon though…"

"So Adriekins, what colour dress should I wear to your Father's party?" Chloe walked closer to Adrien.

"Why does it matter Chloe?" He asked confused.

"Well if you want to wear a tie or coloured shirt you like, I'll make sure to match, because, well frankly, I look good in any colour." She smiled proudly.

"Actually, sorry, I'm not going with you Chloe."

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" She looked at him with disbelief. "Oh, I get it, you want to go by yourself because it's your dad's party or something…"

"No, actually I'm going with Marinette."

"…Excuse me…I'm _sorry_ …BUT did I HEAR … _you…_ say…Mar-in-ette?" She asked, her voice squeeking.

"Actually yea you did. You see, Marinette and I are-" He caught Marinette's glance. "-a thing… so I'm going with her, of course, as long as she's okay with it?"

"I-I-" Marinette swallowed, trying to help her suddenly dry throat. Think like _Ladybug_ she reminded herself. "Well of course I am!"

"Look this way guys!"

"What?" Marinette and Adrien turned to face Alya and they were faced with a flash.

"This is the story I nedded. Maybe not for the Ladybug blog, but the world is going to want to know that model Adrien Agreste has got himself a girlfriend, and _she_ is my best friend Marinette!"

"What? No Alya don't!"

"Hah, already posted. The world is going to know Adrien Agreste and Marinette are off the market!" She smiled cheekily. "Well I'm off…have a good evening love birds. Hey, Nino, let's go."

"But Adrien and I were going to hang out tonight because-"

"Catch a drift. We'll hang out tonight instead." Alya dragged Nino out the front doors of the school.

"I-I-I-" Chloe took a deep breath. "I'm leaving." She walked out of the school to her limo, crossing her arms, and abruptly slamming the door before she zoomed off. .

"I think Chloe took that pretty hard…" Marinette bit her lip.

"I thought you disliked her anyway. I kind of get why you were so hard on her as Ladybug now…I think she liked me... and you did too…" He smirked a bit. "I'm kind of popular aren't I?"

"I'm sorry, excuse me Cat-Noir, but Adrien was standing here a minute ago?" She prodded jokingly.

"Yea, well Ladybug, I don't like your sass, I want my sweet Marinette back." He leaned in smirking.

"Well-"

"Actually, at least Chloe got one thing right."

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Fine dining is really great. Lets go out tonight for dinner. I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Marinette looked surprised.

"Something like that." He smiled. "Come on Marinette? My _lady_?"

"Well okay I could meet you then."

"Well you _could_ or I could offer you a ride home?" He motioned to the limo.

"I'm within walking distance." She said.

"But more time we can spend together… if you'd rather not we can walk…"

"Can you exist without me for like 5 minutes?" She raised a brow with a sly smile.

"We're partners remember? Come on, just for today?" He smiled.

"Oh, alright fine." His smile burnt holes in her heart, it was so hard to deny him.

She sat in the back seat of the limo, and was surprised to find another woman in the front seat.

"Adrien, who is this?"

"Uhm- She's Marinette. She's actually kind of my girlfriend."

" _Girlfriend?_ Did you're father say you could-"

"I'm not getting my father's permission Nathalie. It doesn't have to do with him, it's _my_ feelings we're talking about here."

Nathalie coughed. She finally turned around from the front and looked at Marinette.

Marinette stared wide-eyed; she knew it was bad, she just didn't know it was _this_ bad.

"Fine. Nice to meet you Miss Marinette….?"

"It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's nice to meet you too…"

"I am Mr. Agreste's assistant. I see to it Adrien more or less completes his everyday tasks. Where will we be dropping you off?"

"Uh-uhm, the bakery… Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie."

"Ah, the same address some of our water cases went rogue. I suppose that was you too Adrien?"

"I was trying to help out. Her parents own it and it's really great…actually it's probably the best in town so I figured it was as important as all the other places he sent some off to."

"Say no more. Actually this might work in our favor. I will keep this hush, on the grounds that, per chance, your family's bakery be willing to cater deserts for Mr. Agreste's party? We only want fine dining, the very best…I'm afraid our last desert caterer did not appease Mr. Agreste…for lack of much else to say they went out of business…ahem, but more or less, if you think they can-"

"You don't have to Marin-" Adrien put his hand over hers, rested on the car seat between them.

She looked to it. His hand was warm, and made her feel a bit more calm. "I can. I mean my parents can. It will take some work…but I'll talk to them and make sure but…I don't see why we couldn't. Their macaroons are the best this side of Paris."

"Good. We'll send a formal proposal to your address then, and your parents can accept or deny it…that being said, I think this works best for all of us."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm bringing Marinette to the party, so he'll meet her then." Adrien countered. "No pressure okay?" He turned to look at Marinette.

She smiled. He really was trying to be considerate. "No pressure. It's probably good for business anyway."

"We're here Miss. Marinette." The chauffer announced.

"Oh, okay. Well thank you. I really appreciated the ride." She opened the door and exited.

"Wait!" Adrien called out. He stopped the car door from closing and grabbed her hand.

"What?" She asked as he pulled her closer.

"Six." He whispered into her ear. "Don't worry I wont come with them. If it comes down to it you might even find a Cat at your door."

He let go of her hand and closed the door and just like that he was gone.

Was this real life? Was this actually real? She took a deep breath in and out.

"Marinette honey, why did you get driven home in a limousine?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Art of _Purrs_ uasion**

Adrien got home and felt like he'd had one of the longest days of his life.

Not only were all of the teachers concerned with the water supply; many students hadn't been granted bathroom breaks and Ms. Mandelieve had to change her lesson plan because she was afraid someone would screw it up, and they really didn't have the resources for screw ups.

And it, of course, wasn't all bad either. He'd gotten to spend a regular day with Marinette, and the others, and the mystery, although not solved, was at least manageable now that his father decided to step in. It only made sense...although water doesn't _just_ disappear.

But Marinette was officially his girlfriend. Well, not exactly but close. He basically was dating Ladybug!

It had shocked him sure, but knowing they were one in the same, although it took some slight adjusting, it made everything a lot clearer. He really couldn't be happier.

"I called it!" Plagg came barreling forward, noticing the look on Adrien's face.

"You called what?" He asked.

"I said-" Plagg pushed another chuck of cheese in his mouth in one quick bite and swallow. "I said you liked her and now she's your girlfriend! The same day you gave her your umbrella…was I right or was I-"

"Shh-"

"What?" Plagg said.

"Do you hear that?" Adrien listened. What was that noise?

He walked over to his window and looked out. Just outside the gate there was a swarm of…fans? Mostly girls who looked like they were a bit…upset? Or happy? What was going on…

"Adrien, I don't suppose you have made your secret public knowledge?" Nathalie came to his door, after knocking.

"What? What secret?" He asked. He hesitantly opened the window and-

"WE WANT OUR ADRIEN!"

He closed it as quickly as he good after stumbling back from the noise. Wait…didn't Alya say she posted a blog about Marientte and him dating? Could this be?

"You know I really was planning on keeping my side of the bargain, but it seems your popularity has gotten the best of you. Most of them want to know if you actually have a girlfriend or if it's just a hoax. You're father is probably going to-"

 _"Nathalie!"_

"Oh...here he is." Nathalie breathed out and left.

Adrien looked outside. What was he going to do?

"I'd say you need to prepare a speech." Plagg said.

"I think you're right. If a blog post got me into this maybe it can get me out. Do you think Alya would do me a favour?

"Meh, probably. But I think you got bigger problems…" Plagg hid.

"Son! Is it true you have a girlfriend?" Gabrielle Agreste called out from the main floor.

"Well- uh yes father I sort of do." Adrien left his room to confront him.

"What kind of family does she come from?" He asked.

Nathalie jumped in. "They are catering the desserts your party actually."

"Yea, Marinette offered too." Adrien looked at Nathalie with a stare. "She's a girl I go to school with. You can meet her then. I'm sure you'll be impressed."

"I always thought you'd date the Mayor's daughter, but I suppose…"

"Chloe? No, well we're _just_ friends…" Adrien remembered her outburst at school today.

"Yes, that was he name wasn't it. Chloe. Does this Marie …is she…"

"It's Marinette actually, and she's really great. She and I are basically partners in everything we do. I can't explain it father, but we're kind of like yin-and yang."

His father looked at him. 'Yin and yang?" He looked down to his clenched fist where his ring on his finger was. "Then just make sure you take care of your fan base out front. I don't see how I can get anything done with this chaos."

"Will do. I'm already on it."

"Good. And this does not mean I will not be easier on the desserts because her, I presume family, is the catering service… speaking of which is everything else in line Nathalie?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm returning to my work."

Adrien breathed out. Unless he got it to Alya soon there wasn't going to be away to get to his date tonight. Hopefully he could get this cleared up pronto.

* * *

"UGH! Can you believe this?!" Chloe paced in her room motioning to the television where the news coverage was covering the swarm of fans at Adrien's house. "How did _she_ win his heart?! They barely even talk! I have been a family friend for years! She's just a nobody!"

Sabrina ran after her trying to calm her down. "Maybe she bribed him? Or maybe-"

"Bribe him with what? Adriekins would not be won over so easily! Why? And who do all these girls think they are? They have no right to protest! I am the one who should be dating Adrien! If I can't have him, nobody should!"

"Woah, calm down! You're no black-widow Chloe! Plus, I'm sure you can win him back! You're Chloe, the Mayor's daughter !"

"Perhaps I can. That is _if_ I can convince to … wait, what do you mean Black widow?"

"Sorry, science homework. It's one of the arachnids we were supposed to write a report on. I figured I'd finish yours for you." Sabrina passed her the paper.

"Black Widows huh? Well I don't want to kill Adrien, just make sure every other girl stays away from him. " She put it down on her bed. "I'm done for the day. Just go."

"But the homework-"

"I'm not in the mood Sabrina!"

Sabrina grabbed her stuff and left.

Chloe went on her cellphone for a moment when she got another notification. Another blog post just went up? Did Adrien and Marinette break up already?

She watched it and felt the blood drain from her face.

Chloe fell back on her bed. This was absolutely stupid. Adriekins would never do this to her!

Just as she groaned, trying to think of what she could do to change her hopeless predicament, a little butterfly came into her room.

* * *

"So you have a boyfriend AND you signed us up to cater the biggest party in Paris?"

"Well I-" Marinette looked at her parents. She'd done herself in this time. There was no way she was going out for a date later after this.

"It's great! The catering I mean! I mean we might need to focus the week only on this task…but think of the publicity! And then, of course, the water…can they provide us with a little extra?" Her father looked ecstatic.

"I-I-can ask."

"I'm happy you're dating Adrien. He seemed like a nice boy when he came over." Her mother smiled. "I suppose we should close early today and get to work."

"Oh, yes, the boyfriend….well I don't suppose-"

"Don't worry dad, you can meet him….just less snacks when he comes over okay?" She recalled when he came over to practice the video game how many times her parent's interrupted.

"Ahem. Right." He nodded.

"I actually am going for dinner with him later so I'll-"

"What? Not going to help us with the work you just signed us up for?" Her mom smiled slyly.

"I-I-" She did feel guilty.

"I'm only kidding honey, go get ready. We just might need you later this week okay? We don't want to let down Mr. Agreste" Her mom laughed.

"Thanks mom!" She ran upstairs to her room. "At least that's over. Now what to wear…"

"How about something you made? I like you're designs!" Tikki jumped up in front of her.

"I know I don't really have formal clothes...but don't you think that's a bit much? I mean most of my designs aren't even done."

"Well..i really like that red one…"

"Only because you know that I made it after becoming Ladybug so it was kind of inspired by you."

"So what? Red is a really nice colour! Just trust me Marinette!"

"Oh, but ….I mean i still have to do a few adjustments."

"Then let's get to it!"

"Are you more eager for this than I am Tikki?"

"We'll I'm just so happy that you and Cat Noir are together! You two are the ying and yang of the Miraculouses! The closer you get the stronger we're all going to be!"

"All of us? What do you mean?"

"Oh…I think it's best if I tell you later. Just focus on the dress okay?"

"Okay…but I'm holding you too it.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Marinette asked Tikki.

"What? Oh is that you're cellphone?"

"Oh crap yea! What time is it?"

"Marinette it's almost 6'oclock!"

"Oh shoot!" She scrambled for her cell nearly falling over. "Hello?"

"Marinette. Are you ready?"

"Uhm almost…"

"Well … do you think you could let me in?"

"Sure I'll be downstairs in-"

"No, no, I mean …I'm on your roof."

"What? My roof?"

"Yep, I'm _pawsitive_. Come up and you'll see me!"

She blinked. Then she remembered; he said he might come as Cat Noir…but even so, why would he? She went up to the hatch to the roof and peaked out.

"Ah my lady, are you ready?" She saw him learning against the rail with some flowers, as Cat Noir.

"Uhm- not exactly. Should I be changing into-"

"No, no, this was more of an…escape method then it was dressing for the date." He admitted.

"Okay…well just one second." She disappeared.

He breathed out. His idea had worked, but it didn't mean that the fans left right away. And his father had security everywhere so he had to come as Cat Noir. He'd have to switch back considering he made his reservation as Adrien…and tipped the restaurant to keep it on the down low but…

He heard the squeak of the latch lift and held his breath as she came up.

She was wearing a long sleeved red dress with a high neck, which had a ballooned underskirt of black, showing off her legs, and a black ribbon around the waist that fell longer than the skirt.

"Woah, you look…amazing."

"Really? Thanks? I just had this in my closet…it was a design I made a while back and-"

"You made this?" The way he circled around her made her think of the way a Cat circled it's pray; but off course much less like she was going to be devoured. Instead he looked a bit awestruck.

"Is it really that surprising?

"No. Actually it makes me that much more exciting to show you off. Going to have to make note of how good you look in red."

"Show me off huh? And I wear red all the time..." She squinted at him with a challenging smirk.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're looking good, I'm _feline_ good, and it's going to be a good night isn't it?"

"As long as you chill with the puns, I think so." She shook her head with a smile.

"Oh come on, you have to be _kitten_ me right now, they're the best-"

She put her finger on his lip. "Please?" She smiled.

"Fair enough. Come on, I got us the best seat in the house."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll just have to see." He smiled slyly and swept her up into his arms and went off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jealousy is the Worst Venom**

"Where are you taking me?" She bit her lip. She was a bit into playing damsel, but she was way more used to being independent as Ladybug.

"Oh relax, I got it covered. You'll see."

"So…why the Cat Noir get up again?"

"Well Alya may have let the world know that we are dating _but_ that also meant to all my fans that I am off the market. So we had a bit of a mob at my house earlier…"

"Really?"

"It was on the news…"

"Oh, sorry I was busy fixing my dress…" She bit her lip. Would girls be mad she was with Adrien? If they were anything like Chloe, they probably all despised her. "Well it makes sense…"

"And my dad kind of found out."

"What did he say?" She looked wide-eyed at him. She probably had a fan club now that disliked her. A hate-club?

"Well he seemed okay with it after I mentioned we were…what did I say? Yin and yang?"

"Well you hit it on the nose. We have the yin-and-yang of the Miraculouses you know?" She said.

"Never thought of it like that. But we do kind of fit. He seemed oddly okay with meeting you at the party…but he also said he wouldn't be easy on your parent's desserts because of it."

"I feel oddly relieved…" She said.

"Yea, he he, kind of will be happy once that part is over. Oh look here we are."

"Wait…itsn't this just above the L'Astrance?" She looked white in the face.

"Yep and we have a private table just on the roof. I pulled some strings." He set her down looking proudly.

"Oh how humble of you?" She smirked.

"What can I say? Dating Adrien Agreste has its perks."

"Well all I see is Cat-Noir? You okay to change now?" She asked.

"I don't see the harm." He changed back, and was in a pale blue dress shirt and pants. "How's this?"

"You don't clean up too bad yourself." She said, trying to retain her blush. Balancing this Cat-Noir-Adrien dynamic made her feel weird; she could talk a lot easier but she still felt just as flattered to be around him.

"Care to have a seat My-Lady?" He pulled out a chair beside a single table with candles and a vase on it. The dishes sat prepared still warm under a cover. It was really romantic. The sun was about to set soon, and frankly she was excited to see where this night would go.

"Thank you." She sat down.

"No problem." He sat down and as soon as he did his cell phone rang. He looked at it. Wasn't that Nathalie's number? "Sorry Marinette, one second and we can finally dine."

He turned and answered his cell:

"Hello?"

 _"Yes, Adrien, whatever you did has gotten rid of all of the fan base…what did you do?"_

"Just another blog post video…but they're were still a lot of girls when I left…"

 _"Well it's like they've all disappeared or something. Actually I'm out here right now with Security making sure nobody else is-"_

"We'll I'm glad I could help but are you sure? Nathalie? Nathalie?" Adrien listened. "Look I'm just at the L'Astrance with Marinette…tell them if they're not leaving I can give them something signed I guess…" He hung up.

"Problem?" Marinette asked.

"Not sure. Nathalie said that she saw most of the crowd had left so they got suspicious. They were checking out the area with security…my father really likes privacy and quietness…but she just kind of left me on the line?"

"If you need to go back I-'

"No way. It took enough out of me to set this up…If she calls back I'll handle it then. Let's eat."

Marinette looked at her plate, after lifting the cover. It looked amazing; Nothing short of fine dining at all. "You know you don't need to do this?"

"Well I figured I'd be short handing you if I didn't bring you out for a date."

"But this is…I mean it looks amazing! I don't need it all!"

"Ah the ever humble and kind Marinette. But actually I was going to ask you…" Adrien lifted his fork about to take the first bite of his food when-

 _"I FOUND YOU!"_

He turned to see, some Akumatized sihloette behind him of some kind of spider girl, with 3 spider legs coming out the back of a black unitard, her arms crossed, and a tail section of the spider with a widow symbol just above her butt. She stood there, her eyes nearly glowing with rage, covered with a red mask.

"What is this?" Marinette stood up, and Adrien stood protectively in front of her and the table.

"I'm the Widower! And I will not stand until I have my mate! I will not let anyone get in my way!"

"You're mate?" Adrien stepped back looking astonished and confused, when suddenly the setting sun shawn on the Akumatized girl, and it became clearer who she was.

"Chloe?" Marinette said astonished.

"I am not Chloe I am the WIDOWER!" Her high-pitched yell made it clear it was in fact Chloe. "And I will not let you get in my way!" She let out darts that barely missed them. It didn't take much for them to realize they were probably poisonous.

"Chloe stop!" Adrien said as he tried to stop her from getting closer to Marinette.

"I will deal with you latter my Adriekins!"

"I am not your Adri-" He began.

"Stop! If she's a black widow... they often kill their mates! Who knows what she's thinking while she's Akumatized – I wouldn't get her angrier for your own sake!

"Yea, but how are we going to get out of this…"

Marinette swallowed. They weren't both going to have a chance to get away, even with a distraction she was too close… "You're going to have to think of something, and save me. We can't escape together like this." Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand, and before he could persist she kissed him on his lips.

"I don't think so!" The Widower released a thick stream of web from her hand and it quickly tied around Marinette's wrist pulling it backwards.

"Ahh." Marinette was pulled from her kiss. It was then Adrien realized what she'd done.

" _Marinette_ ….." He said looking wide-eyed and concerned, realizing she'd just kissed him to make sure he didn't stop her. "Stop! Don't take her!"

"Too late!" The Widower cackled, and Marinette was ripped from him and spun into a cuccoon of web, carried off by the spider-Akaumatized Chloe, who'd made the surrounding city covered in web-like bridges from building to building.

"This is not how I wanted to spend the night…" His fists clenched tightly.

Plagg came out. "Don't worry, she has Tikki with her remember?"

"Yea, but…I can't keep depending on Marinette to get us out of these situations."

"But how are you going to get close if The Widower is always going to come after you? It's probably a trap…"

"Good thing Adrien isn't going to save Marinette. Cat-Noir is."


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay thanks so much for the reviews! I'm reading it over and I see a few grammatical errors so I apologize if they don't get weeded out…anywho I'm excited to get more feedback from you guys in the future! Believe me when I say this is just the tip of the iceberg for romance, fluffs and danger!_

On to the next chapter! Xox

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Aiming for the Heart**

Marinette was not a fan of this. Turning into Ladybug in front of Chloe could be dangerous…then again, if she didn't try somehow, she wasn't going to make it. Hanging upside down from the Widower's spider webs downtown, it seemed as if she was one of the last people in the city left – everyone else was cocooned away, and according to the Widower turning into her minion spiders as they spoke.

"This is fun isn't it?" Widower cackled playing with her red darts.

"What is the point in this?" Marinette swung to the side, as another flew by her face. Tikki was still in her purse pressed to the side of her leg. She needed an escape route.

"Simple. Adriekins will come for you and when he does I'll make sure you join the rest of the town. Nobody will get in my way. Until then, it's fun to watch you dangle, swinging for your life." She giggled. "And, I'm guessing Cat-Noir and Ladybug will show up…that's when I'll get their Miraculouses too. It's perfect."

"Didn't you mean… _purrfect_?"

The Widower turned around to see Cat-Noir standing there with his arms crossed. "Where is Adrien?"

"Oh he's tucked away safely and bestowed the lucky privilege upon me to save my- _his_ dear Marinette." Cat-Noir answered as suavely as he could.

"No Ladybug?"

"She's protecting him of course." Cat-Noir was laying it thin here. He'd have to think of someway to get Marinette down so she could De-Akumatize Chloe.

"Of course…well I'm not giving her up until I get my Adrien…"

"And then what would you do with Marinette?" He looked past the Widower to see her hanging upside down. Marinette was starting to feel dizzy from all the blood rushing to her head.

"What do you care? She's not your Ladybug friend…" Widower scowled.

"Well as a superhero, one should try to save anyone and everyone from the villain…and that would be you, so…"

"Enough of your chat!"

"Well you can never have enough _chat,"_ He smirked, as he took out his staff ready to fight. "Because _chat_ is _cat,_ and well I'm coming at you full throttle. Believe me Widower the cat claws are out!"

"Just try and get close!" She smirked, and jumped back onto her web and reeled Marinette up closer completely encasing her in a full cocoon of webbing.

"Cat-Noir! Get me out of here!" Marinette called out. She could barely breathe. The rest of the town was suffering too, but she couldn't do anything like this. At least she was staying human…for now. She wouldn't be Akumatized. If she stayed calm and kept her faith in Adrien she'd get out.

"Get ready! I'm going to tear these webs apart!"

"Big talk for a little kitty!" The Widower sat up high looking at her manicured nails.

He used his staff to whack at the webbing, but found it was much stronger than he expected.

"Waiting…" The Widower yawned. "Let's make this more interesting." She pulled out a dart.

He frowned. He'd have to get close somehow and use Cataclysm on her web where Marinette was…which means he wouldn't have much time after to help Ladybug…but…she could fix this.

"If you don't mind I'm just going to _dart_ out of the way then!" Cat Noir spun his staff as protection trying to get closer to Marinette.

"Ahhh, my babies are hatching!" She cackled. Suddenly Akumatized citizens who looked more like spiders than human emerged from their confines. Marinette however was still confined.

"I am _really_ not a fan of spiders…" Cat Noir looked grossed out.

"Ahaha, I hope Ladybug comes for you're sake! Because I'm going to take your miraculous before you know it! And I'll get my Adrien back!" Widower smiled. "And I don't even have to lift a finger."

He groaned. It took everything in his power not to correct her; he was _not_ her Adrien. But he had bigger issues at hand. "Not lifting a finger? You sound a bit like Chloe Bergiouse …that wouldn't be a coincidence would it?"

"Get me his Miraculous!" She looked peeved.

"Okay, that's it." He looked at the army of spiders separating him from Marinette. "This is going to call for some seriously fancy moves." He backed up and got a running start. He then pole vaulted over and past them straight towards the Widower and Marinette.

"Coming to me? Hah you make this easy Cat-Noir!" She grinned. "I'll send you back with your tail between your legs to go fetch me my Adrien! It seems Ladybug has forgotten you."

"No she hasn't- _Cataclysm!"_ He then mid-leap used Cataclysm, clutching onto the web, causing the whole thing to disintegrate, including the web wrapping up Marinette attached to it.

"MY WORK! MY WEB!" The Widower looked as if she was going to have a hissy fit, her face red with anger.

Cat Noir stumbled a bit, after falling too to the ground and then to the side just in time to catch Marinette.

"You okay?" He said quietly.

"Mhm. A bit light headed…it was stuffy in there."

"I'll try to keep them busy, but I'm going to need you. I don't think I'll last too much longer after-"

"Kissing me won't work twice huh?"

"Well-heh, I think it took Plagg by surprise…I don't think he'd willingly accept that rush again…you're kind of my thing, Camembert is his."

She felt her cheeks growing red. "Got it."

"I'm still not done with you either…plus what's a spider without her web?" Cat-Noir turned to the Widower.

"Angry mostly. I don't care I still have my minions and I'll make another one as soon as I catch that Marinette again!" She seemed to control her akumatized spiders, as they came after Cat-Noir, in an army.

"The only person you're going to make a widow is yourself! Adrien told me he didn't like you like that anyway, and I'm sure kidnapping his girlfriend isn't going to get you brownie points!" Cat Noir tried to regain the Widow's attention.

Marinette was still running for a spot to hide amongst the strands and streams of webbing strewn like an obstacle course around the city's downtown. She still had another web trapping them on the north end of the street, away from the other side of the city. It was one way, unless she could find an alleyway to sneak into…but even then she'd need to make distance between her and the Widower.

"He will see things my way eventually. We were meant to be." The Widow shook her head, climbing up the side of the building to get a better view for Marinette. He shook his head. How thick could she be?

She caught a glimpse of Marinette. "Do you know why I am so sure of this Cat-Noir?"

He was panting. A print on his ring faded, and the spiders were catching up. He'd have to fight them, and that meant beating citizens…well spider turned citizens. He propelled himself back over the spider crowd in a game of chase. "Please, tell me, I'm so intrigued?"

"The only way to win a man's heart who is already in love is to make him a widow." She then turned and threw her red darts towards Marinette.

Marinette just found a spot to hide and barely dodged them around the corner.

"Tikki, we can't wait. _Spots on_!"

Ladybug emerged.

"Too late Widower, I got to her first." She said out loud. "Want to know a fun fact? Ladybugs and Spiders are enemies in the animal world too…they both keep the same prey, and you know what? I'm not going to let you gang up on my Cat-Noir or my- I mean Marinette's Adrien. Now stop this chaos or-"

Cat-Noir wondered why'd she 'd stopped her speech so suddenly. Had she called him _her_ Cat-Noir? All the same, he took the chance to pole-vault again and get a bit closer to her. The akumatized arachnids seemed to mirror the Widow's stillness and surprise.

"Ladybug? Are you-" He came closer.

"I-I think…I just realized…" She grabbed her shoulder. "I think I got hit."

"I was aiming for Marinette! How perfect!" The Widower laughed. "And that makes you my prey now! I don't even need my fellow arachnids to finish this job. I've got you cornered in this allyway! There aren't many places to hide! I will have your Miraculouses and my Adrien!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Unweaving the Web**

"Ladybug!" Cat-Noir came over to support her, and found the dart in her shoulder. "How didn't you feel this?"

"Adrenaline maybe?" She answered. "I don't think it's actually venom…"

"And you know this how?"

"Well I'd probably be d-"

"Don't say it, would you not think that way? Kay, my lady?" He pleaded.

"I'm going to have to use my Lucky Charm now…" She winced. "I'll get through it and maybe when everything's back to normal I'll go back to normal."

He clenched his jaw. She was right. It was their only chance to get this fixed. "But if I have to leave to change back-"

"We'll figure it out." She smiled reassuringly before it was interrupted by a twinge of pain.

"Mhm." He nodded. He stood protectively in front of Ladybug.

"You look almost as foolish as Adrien did trying to protect Marinette before! Ahahaha!" The Widower laughed obnoxiously

"Okay, then…" She said to herself. It was now or never. "Lucky Charm!"

She found in her hand an oversized container of glue.

"How can I use this?" She pondered.

" _Stick_ with me and we'll find out."

"Really?" She said wincing.

"Just trying to make you laugh. Help the pain right?" He said, using his staff to defend them from flying darts again.

She smiled. She needed to focus though. Why glue? She looked around. The lamppost ...the slightly open door…the back brick wall.

She thought for a second. It was taking her longer, her head felt fuzzy. She felt herself get off balance.

"Woah, Ladybug!" He turned to look at her again.

"I'm fine. How much longer until you loose your powers?"

"A minute or two." He bit his lip. Not good.

"Perfect. Do me a favor and change through that slightly open door. Instead of bringing the spiders inside, lets keep her out here where she belongs. Just distract her and meet me here again by the brick wall at the end of the ally.

"You want me to corner myself in?"

"Trust me okay?"

He nodded.

She stood in front of him now, allowing him a clearer path to get to the door. Even struggling she was willing to get hit again for him.

"Okay, you want Adrien? Come get him! Just leave Ladybug alone!" He began to run past the Widow, to the other side of the alley. Ladybug had to focus on her job, not on his welfare.

The Widower hesitated; Hawk Moth had prescribed to stay to take Ladybug's miraculous but she was tempted by the idea of taking the Cat's who would lead her to her Adrien. It was two birds with one stone...and Ladybug would be passed out by the time she returned.

When she returned her eyes to where Ladybug had been it seemed she was gone. She decided to follow Cat-Noir.

While Cat-Noir changed in the building back to Adrien, Ladybug had swung herself behind the compost. Now was her chance to set up the trap. She went to stand up and felt sick.

If she didn't push through she wouldn't make it, and neither would Adrien. If they both made it they' d have a chance to do a redo date. She just had to move.

"Cat-Noir I know you're here! My army is just outside this alleyway if you try anything!" The Widower chimed.

"Cat-Noir is out of commission, and has went to help Marinette."

"Oh, Adriekins! You were hiding in this building the whole time?" She looked too happy.

"Yep, and just so you know Widower, not the best way to go about winning hearts." He crossed his arms.

"Winning hearts? I don't need to win! I take what I want or I buy it! In this case-"

"Sorry, but I think it's about time I found Ladybug." He ran over, as quickly as he could, trying to dodge her shots of webbing in an attempt to keep him still. He was nearing the end of the ally…where was Ladybug? And was it just him or did she put glue on the-?

"Cornered! If you were the prey it is clear the Widow has surpassed the Ladybug." The Widower was itching with glee.

"The only person cornered is you!"

Widow turned to see Ladybug sitting on a nearby lamppost and as she swung off it using her yoyo she heeled Widow with force into the brick wall of the alleyway where she'd already covered it in glue.

"Ahhhhh!" Widow growned. "What is this?"

"Stop screaming, you're going to catch flies." Adrien rolled his eyes.

"It's catching a spider in a fly-trap. Now, what exactly is Akumatized?" Ladybug crossed her arms and noticed a pocket on the Widower's costume with something stuffed in it. But she felt a rush of blood to her head. She was still feeling the effects of the venom.

"Let me grab it for you. Hmmm an essay page on Black Widows" Adrien looked at it after jumping up to grab it. "You okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'll make it." She said. She ripped the paper on Black Widows in half. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-Akumatize! Miraculous La-dybu-g!" She winced once more before everything returned to normal.

Within moments Chloe was back to herself. "What is going on here? Adrien! I really can't believe that your dating-"

Adrien sighed. "You know I think I'm going to return back to hiding." He ran into the side door and in a few minutes Cat-Noir returned.

"Ran him off eh?" Cat-Noir smirked. "Take it from me, you should really let it go."

"RRRRggggg.." Chloe growled as she left in a stomping heat.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Cat-Noir prodded.

'Why'd you do that?" Ladybug asked. "She'll get Akumatized again."

"No she won't. I'll talk to her as Adrien tomorrow or something…but for now…"

She felt her earing click. She was going to turn back.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I think so. Just a bit more worn out than usual…"

"Well then, in the spirit of resuming our date, you get a free ride home on the Cat-Express!"

She looked at him through her tired eyes unimpressed.

"Don't worry, for you: no charge." He swept her up just as her Miraculous wore off.

"This is not going to become a habit you know. I can get home myself."

"Just think of it as a perk. I'm sure the day will come when you'll carry me home too…but for now I'm Cat Napping you." He smirked.

"Then get _meowta_ here." She said as she yawned.

He looked at her slightly stunned and then he smiled. "This is why I love you. I knew you'd come around." His grin widened as he hopped the rooftops.

"Don't push it." She whispered.

He looked ahead, it was dark now and Paris had found its silence too now that the Widower was gone. It seemed, however, they were going to have an issue now balancing their own lives and their lives as superheroes; they'd neglected the water issue tonight. "Hey, Marinette do you think we could-"

He looked down and felt her breathing on his neck, her head tucked against his chest. She was sleeping. It was going to be harder now that they knew whom each other was… but everything made sense now too. They were both willing to stand up for each other; and if it came down to it…

He kissed her forehead just as he reached her front door and changed back. At least this way he could explain Marinette's condition.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello Ms. Cheng. I'm afraid Marinette fell asleep on the way back."

"Oh, the silly girl. She was working on her dress all before hand."

"It's okay! I'm sure she was tired."

"Well then Adrien you can bring her to her room, if you want? My husband is already sleeping."

Adrien nodded and left for her room. He put her in her bed.

"Thank you Adrien!" Tikki peaked out of her purse, to find a spot on her bed.

"Oh, heh- I almost forgot. No problem Tikki. Tell Marinette I'll see her tomorrow."

He then left. He realized their first date hadn't really been that great…he'd have to make up for it somehow…

* * *

"I can't believe I fell asleep again!" She drudged herself to school.

"I can. You were poisoned Marinette! It's not anything to be mad about!"

"But my parents think it was a date...my first date! What about Adrien?"

"He didn't seem to mind."

"I guess…"

"Hey Marinette, where are you going?" Alya joined her.

"To school."

"Didn't you hear? School was cancelled again. They called everyone's houses this morning. Whole water depletion thing; Adrien's dad can't provide everything, and their trying to distribute it evenly apparently."

"Evenly?"

"Well probably most to the mayor's house or something. But maybe we should ask Chloe?" Alya raised a brow as Chloe passed them. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Me? Oh, nothing…just _you._ " She looked at Marinette.

"Hey, hold it, Marinette didn't do anything to you. If anything, I heard you went pretty rogue yesterday." Alya defended her friend.

"Me? Hah, you know what? How can I be mad? One day Adrien will come to his senses and see how dating you is a mistake."

"Still mad huh? Well believe me when I tell you Chloe, the only person I'm starting to see is a mistake to hang around is you. You really could have caused some issues for Marinette yesterday…so maybe _you_ should come to your senses first?" Adrien stood behind her, as her faced dropped she turned to see him.

"Well I-"

"Actually Marinette, do you want to meet at noon me in the park for lunch?" He looked past Chloe.

"Yea, sure." She nodded.

"Good. I'll see you then!"

"Okay, seriously, when did this happen?" Alya looked to Marinette.

Marinette swallowed. "Well, we kind of bumped into each other two days ago…and then he sent the water…and then I confronted him...after he confronted me…and then he tried to protect me during our date last night and-"

"Wait? Woah, he protected you? Come on you got to give me the scoop! Rumor has it, Chloe went all psycho yesterday, but nobody knows exactly what happened…"

"I guess I could…heh,heh." Marinette looked to her friend. She'd have to leave out some parts…but she _could_ tell her some stuff couldn't she?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Building Up**

"So what did you want to meet here for?" She sat down on a bench in the park with Adrien.

"Does it matter?" He smiled. He had a reason, but he was also happy he got to spend time with her. It meant he was farther away from Nathalie, and now, Chloe. He could relax.

"Well it took a lot of convincing to ditch Alya after I told her what happened…"

"What _happened_? You mean yesterday…What did you tell her?"

"Well dating you has kind of come out of nowhere to anyone who doesn't know that we're…ahem kind of heroes."

"Oh, well yea, right."

"What did you tell Nino about us…?"

"Oh, he sorta thought I liked you anyway…I mean he knew I loved Ladybug but apparently I didn't surprise him that much when I told him I'd decided to ask you out…" Adrien thought about it. Was it obvious? I mean Marinette had been, for the most part just his friend, but if it had been anyone but Ladybug, she was probably the most down-to-earth and nicest girl he knew.

"Oh…" Marinette felt blood rush to her face.

"You know it's funny, you're never this vulnerable as my Buggaboo?" He pressed, relishing in her flattered blush.

"Ahem…well I'm a superhero! I have to be strong…plus I mean…its different-"

"Well I don't think it needs to be. Even if I wasn't Cat Noir I'd probably still defend you the same way I did yesterday so-" He looked to the side.

Was he nervous now? "Are you sure you would have? No powers or anything? Actually…if I'm not being pushy… would you have noticed me if I wasn't Ladybug?"

"Heh, I don't know. Would you have noticed me if Cat-Noir hadn't ended up as me, Adrien?" He asked.

"Frankly…I guess we're both guilty of being unsure."

"But you know,it's just two sides of a coin, the hero and normal us, so we have to like both sides don't we?"

"Well you don't _have_ to stay with me you don't want to." She bit her lip. She was happy sure, but if the Marinette part of her wasn't going to be good enough...

"That isn't what I said Marinette." He shook his head. "If I didn't want to be dating you, why would I have asked you out as Marinette? We both know we could have walked away after finding out who we really were…so relax. Plus, even if we lost our Miraculous, you're still Ladybug, I'm still Cat-Noir…I mean I think of it that like…I don't know, Cat-Noir is the person I want to be. No rules, showing the world who I really am...without the pressures of being an Agreste."

"I never thought of it like that." She nodded. "I guess I do like how I feel as someone as important as Ladybug…like I'm more than just klutzy old me."

"You're not j _ust_ a klutz. But if you really want to know why we're here, in the spirit of making up for lost time, I brought this." He reached into his bag and pulled out containers of food.

"What is it?"

"A picnic courtesy of L'Astrance!"

"But we left it outside yesterday?"

"I told them we had a bit of an emergency. They graciously gave me the meal to go…and it kind of helps that you're Father is importing most of the water…" He smiled cheekily. "So we have date round two? Picnic sound good?"

"Great!"

"You know nothing makes my heart warmer than a girl who likes good food just as much as I do!" He opened his container.

"My family owns a bakery! Oh, and by the way…I really need to help my parent's for your father's party. I can't let them down, so I can't promise that I'll be around to hangout like this."

"Ah, see you sound like Ladybug!" He ate as he spoke.

"What do you mean I sound like Ladybug?" She asked mid-bite. That's when she noticed something…

"Well I mean all responsible-like. I get we have to be responsible, but Ladybug is always thinking about getting the job done as efficiently as possible."

"Oh, yea I suppose but I kind of try to think like that anyway…and by the way is there a reason perchance that you're eating seafood?"

He looked to his plate. "Uhm, I'm not sure what you're getting at?"

"I just think it's a bit _fishy_ that a superhero named Cat-Noir happens to be eating _fish?_ " She looked to her own plate. Not fish, just a fancy soup, and she was kind of happy about it.

"Actually I-" He looked a bit thrown off. Had Plagg's tastes influenced him? Or had he always liked seafood…

"What, Cat got your tongue?" She giggled.

"Oh man, you are really starting to _bug_ me with those puns? Is this payback for all the terrible ones that I used on you?" He raised a brow with a smirk.

"Maybe." She laughed. "Serves you right. They can be pretty awful."

"But they are clever." He added.

"Sometimes…maybe…" She rolled her eyes.

"Hah! Better than none at all. Speaking of which, you've got some food on your cheek?" He went and rubbed it off with her thumb and her eyes grew wide.

"Ahem-sorry, I didn't mean to make things-"

"No, no. It's fine, I appreciate it…I suppose I should be more careful." Marinette said trying to mend the awkwardness she'd caused.

"Nah, we all do it. You know…I'm kind of sorry about Chloe. I didn't think it would get this bad."

"Well..I suppose you can't help it…I mean you have fan clubs I'm sure, and you said you've known her for a while. I also guess you guys are both a bit more…upper class, so-"

"Yea, well it doesn't mean much if that's how she acts. I really just think her father spoiling her has gotten to her head. There isn't much he won't let her do. My father is totally another story. Frankly I'm-"

"You know, how did you get all of those fans to leave your house like Nathalie said on your phone? You never said…"

"Well Alya wrote a blog post right? And she's pretty popular for news stories between her Ladybug blog, and Hot Topics blog…so I made a video myself and asked her to post it."

"What?" Marinette was surprised. "I never saw it!"

"Well, here, if you really want to-" He opened his cell and brought up the video. "I mean…uh…it's a bit…kinda-"

She looked at it.

 _"Hey fans! So I guess the news is out. I, Adrien Agreste, am not a single model anymore. For some of you I can see this might be a bit of a let down…But that doesn't mean you can protest outside my house! I really love your support but nothing you guys can say will get me to change my mind about this; Marinette is my girlfriend, and if you're a fan of me, you'll have to be a fan of her too! Otherwise I don't really see how you could be my true fan? I'm not_ _ **just**_ _a pretty face you know. (He winked) If you can prove this to me by leaving the premise of my home in the next few minutes, I'll prove to you that I am still the Adrien Agreste you know and love but Marinette and I are a packaged deal now."_

Marinette looked surprised. He'd basically given them an Ultimatum and it worked. Underneath the post she saw another fan had created a name for them? Fans were now supporting " _Adrinette"_? They had a couple name too? Oh man this was a lot … but still he said they were a packaged deal…he'd really put a lot out there.

"I'm sorry if I put you in the limelight. It probably won't be easy, especially since some fans might be a bit more Chloe about it then I'd like but-"

"No, I'm really happy…I mean that meant a lot to say that! I don't want you to give up your job for me though…I mean your father would probably hate me if I lessened your popularity and I-"

"You know, while it's kind of flattering being a model, it's a life I was pushed into. I wasn't pushed into dating you though; so this is my choice. You come first okay?" He felt himself blushing a bit.

"I-I-I-"

"What did I say?" He was worried he'd said to much.

"Nothing! I mean I'm happy…I could just-"

"Kiss me right now?" He said shyly but cheekily.

"Oh I-" She gave him that typical Ladybug look, with a blush on her face. Right now they were a bit of themselves and their superhero selves. Just then a slight breeze blew a napkin up in the air, and breaking their glance, they went to reach for it, but Adrien caught it first.

She made a nervous laugh, and he smiled back, his arm now holding the napkin, leaned over her, still raised in its catching position. Like a cat catching a mouse he'd been quick even though Plagg wasn't with him, but now he awkwardly had his right hand crossed over her. He placed it down onto the grass, and leaned over her, now loosely pinning her between his hands.

The silence grew a bit longer between them as they looked in each other's eyes, both blushing, for once letting it grow for how long they'd been looking at those eyes through masks.

They both seemed to find each other's lips, and found themselves wondering if this period of blissful peace could last forever.

He looked at her as they stopped, and noticed a piece of her bangs fell over. He fixed it.

"I'm sorry if that was a bit foreword…heh…"

"It's fine." She smiled.

He fell down onto the grass beside her looking at the autumn sky. "I guess this all seems a bit surreal…never thought it would actually be like this."

"Yea…I know what you mean."

"I mean I'd hoped it would but…"

"Do you think it will work out like this? We might put ourselves at risk now that we know…"

"I promise I won't tell a soul. Plus, even if you are at risk, I will keep you safe no matter what."

"I appreciate that but-"

"Don't ruin it Buggaboo." He squeezed her hand and they both found themselves looking up to the swirling sky of autumn leaves and slight breeze.

For now, it was peaceful. But the water was missing, the clock was ticking, and a heart grew darker.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Piece of Cake

"I can't believe we fell asleep." Adrien yawned; the sun was already on its way down.

"I feel awful. I keep falling asleep every time we hang out." She crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't worry that much. There is little time for sleep when you're Adrien's girlfriend by day and Cat Noir's Buggaboo by night." He smiled.

"Yea, maybe you're the reason I'm not getting any sleep."

"Should I be flattered or offended?" He laughed nervously. He noticed the way her arms were still crossed as they walked. "Hey are you cold? Here have my jacket."

 **"** But then-" Before she could persist he draped his jacket around both of them, pulling her closer.

"There that's better." He smiled.

She blushed. "Oh right, well I'm not sure when we'll be able to hangout again…it's a lot of work for my parents to get everything done by the weekend for you're Father's party."

"Well I do feel bad, I kind of threw you under the bus for that one."

"It's not really all your fault. I agreed, and my parents seemed eager for the opportunity. I just can't leave them to do it on their own." She was concerned but she also felt herself so close she could smell his clothing. She couldn't tell if it was cologne or just his detergent but it smelled good. She tried to hide her blush.

"Hmm." Adrien looked down for a minute. He knew that his father wouldn't be easy on them if they didn't have quality or numbers in desserts. It also meant he might not see Marinette as fit to date him…which also meant that he'd have to wage a war with his father that he might not win. "I know…I'll come over and help."

"You? But do you know how to bake?" She looked a bit stunned.

"Not really…but you can teach me. Even if it's just stirring or breaking eggs…I really can't just sit by and watch."

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Yea, why? Something wrong…."

"Well… if you mess up…I mean I- It's a lot on the line is all." Marinette winced at her words. She didn't want to be harsh but even Cat-Noir had his klutzy moments, and Adrien didn't seem like he made himself home-cooked meals or desserts.

"Hey, you'd be surprised I have a natural talent for these things."

"Okay if you say so…" Marinette smirked. She opened the door to her house and went inside.

"Oh Marinette you're home!" Her mother came over. "Did you have a good day? You've been gone for a while…"

"Oh sorry we fell asleep in the park, Adrien brought a picnic because he knew I was…uhm tired the other night for our date."

"Oh is he here? Let him in!" Her mother welcomed Adrien in. "He brought you all the way up to your room the other night too...very considerate walking you back."

"Well I couldn't just leave her at the door." He said a bit awkwardly.

"Of course not. He was a gentleman." Her mother reassured.

"I already told him I was sorry. It wasn't one of my finest moments okay?"

"Don't worry about Marinette! It wasn't an issue at all." Adrien smiled to her Mother. Marinette wondered if he was getting a kick out of her mother's flattery. If only she knew why she'd passed out...saving the day, not just being a lazy teenager.

"Well, he _did_ say he would come by tomorrow to help with the baking… claimed that wouldn't be an issue either?" Marinette looked to him with a raised brow, challenging him.

"Oh good, we can use all the help we can get!" Her father suddenly walked in. "Are you any good with baking?"

Adrien was surprised by his sudden ease into the family's baking experience. And something about her father was a bit…  
"Ahem, well I haven't done a _whole_ lot. But I'm willing to help out as much as I can considering I kind of got Marinette into this…" He felt their eyes staring at him. " I suppose I'll be here as long as I'm _kneaded._ " He took a rolling pin into his hand and smiled a bit.

"Kneaded?" Her father repeated. "Needed… _OH KNEADED!"_ He began to laugh almost uncontrollably. "I like your humor!"

"Oh dear, not you too dad?" Marinette sighed as her mother put her arm around her, in a jokingly-sympathetic embrace.

"Boys will be boys and men will be men honey." She winked.

"What does that mean?" Her father asked.

"Oh nothing darling... If you want to come back tomorrow Adrien we'd love any help we can get. The numbers are quite excessive…I've also asked my uncle to see if he can come down since I figured we could use another professional on our side."

"Uncle Cheng?" Marinette asked.

"He was an awesome cook. Doesn't he live out in China though?" Adrien added.

"And yes, but he said he wasn't busy. I think he also feels like he owes you a bit Marinette. You know my Uncle Cheng?" Her mother asked.

"Well Adrien was going to act as an interpreter before we found out Great-Uncle Cheng actually had some knowledge of English…" Marinette added. "He helped out during the competition when _someone_ tried to sabotage his soup."

"Ah, yes, the soup he renamed after you?" Her mother smiled proudly.

"Perhaps he should have called it _Adrinette_ soup." Adrien whispered to Marinette, as she instinctively elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"So we'll have two times the power tomorrow! We'll be done in no time!" Her father seemed all too eager. "Just like the cakes, we will _rise_ to the occasion!"

"Hah! Not bad Mr. Dupain! Tomorrow will be a piece of cake, so let's _batter_ up!" Adrien smiled his cheesy-pun smile.

"I like you're spunk kid!" He said. "Here, take a few macaroons on the way out! Tell me if you're father would like them!"

Adrien took one. It was amazing, but his father's taste was different from his… "I think he would. Their really amazing!"

"Well hopefully you'll be sure by the time you leave tomorrow!" Her father smiled. Adrien wondered if it was strange that he didn't really know what his father's preferences were.

"Come on honey, let's let them say goodnight." Ms. Cheng took Mr. Dupain by the hand and left them alone.

"Well I think I made a good impression." Adrien said, satisfied putting his hands on his hips.

"I can't believe my dad actually likes those puns…" Marinette shook her head.

"There isn't much not to like about me…" He grinned.

"Yea, we'll see when we get down to baking tomorrow." She walked him out the front.

"Well as long as the cakes don't end up in _tiers_ I'll be fine." He said as he heard his limo's distinct hum in the distance down the street. They must have been looking for him and checked here last. Great timing.

"Oh aren't you funny." She rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" He smiled.

"I'm Ladybug remember!" She pulled his collar down with her hands to threaten him closing the space between their faces.

He smiled at her. "Oh I remember."

She widened her eyes suddenly realizing what she'd done. He then leaned down further eliminating the space until she couldn't pull away any farther, trapping her in a kiss.

"I really hope we get more days like this." He smiled, suddenly retaining his awkward-Adrien self.

"Me too." She said and smiled back a bit awkwardly herself. "But really, you might want to read up on some baking skills?"

"Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow my lady, my ride is just arriving."

"Goodnight!" She closed the door as the lights to the bakery turned off.

He only had a second more before Nathalie came calling for him, giving him a lecture about being out all day.

He'd finally found his Ladybug. And back then he'd said he didn't care who she was in real life; well now he did. She was Marinette, and he'd never met anyone he'd found to like so much…it all just fit, like some strange puzzle piece he never knew existed.

She for now, he'd stand by what he said and protect her no matter what. Even if that meant reading cook-books all night.  
 _  
"Adrien! Get in the limo, do you know how far behind you'll be in your tutoring? And your fans want an updated Magazine cover from you…some even want one with your girlfriend…this is getting out of hand…"_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay so I apologize for the puns…but I mean they are_ _ **really**_ _fun to write… XD_

Chapter 14: Sticky Situation

"What do you mean you're upset? You know damn well Mr. Agreste was not impressed by your selection last year… he has a particular taste. I'm sorry Monsieur Beigneir, but you have to stop persisting. We won't take any more bribes or free samples…" Nathalie rolled her eyes, distancing the phone from her ear. She turned to speak to Adrien but he was already gone. Something about helping Marinette's family…this was really quite stressful on her to be expected to babysit Adrien like he was a child and set up everything for the party in a couple days.

Mr. Agreste didn't do _parties_ he did extravagant high-fashion balls, and this time, if a citizen could afford it he was opening the doors. Perhaps it was a political move...or perhaps a financial appeal to lend a helping hand...but he seemed to play off the misdoings of the water predicament well… but she was not a fan of the pressure that came with all these extraneous arrangements.

Now, Monsieur Beigneir, their last caterer of desserts, and as of the last 24 hours was begging them for another chance. Mr. Agreste is not one to hold his tongue when it comes to that which he dislikes, Mr. Beigneir he had lost most of his cliental because of it.

He wasn't the first or the last to suffer the wrath of Mr. Agreste, but frankly she was also certain that his dishes were not the best. For the sake of Adrien's girlfriend she hoped they could produce something of fine quality. She'd heard talk around town, but they were not one to do high-fashion parties so it would be interesting to say the least.

She heard him still persisting on the other end and returned the phone to her ear. "Now, as I said, I am sorry about your misfortunes but there is nothing we can do. We already have another caterer for the desserts lined up – cheese? No sir, you are a Pastry Chef are you not? You have no liberties with cheese and we have someone else catering the hors d'oeurvres… and well I-"

She stopped. Was that _knocking_ on the door? She opened the door to the Agreste Mansion and -

"Why Monsieur, how did you ever think that coming here was a good idea? Begging now are we?" She looked down at the lanky man on his knees.

"Please Ms. Nathalie, you must hear me out."

"As I said, we have another lined up."

"What other is better than me?"

"According to Mr. Agreste, I'm sure you do not want me to answer this."

Suddenly Mr. Agreste was approaching the door. "Guards! Where is the security?!"

"Mr. Agreste I beg of you…" Mr. Beigner pleaded.

"There will be no begging, if you must know I have hired a local establishment…Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Pattisserie, and I don't intend to change my mind. Now be gone."

Nearly at once the man was dragged from the premises.

"Sir I apologize." Nathalie turned around.

"He seems quite desperate. No desperate man produces anything good…and if he does it is because of passion. That man is weak." Gabriel Agreste turned to leave.

"It seems so…" Nathalie said. However she wondered something. "Why are you so eager to allow Miss Marinette's parents to take this on… they are just local, and I, while was willing to try them, you have not persisted…"

"Is that strange for me?" He asked.

"Well normally you'd want something with a bit of a larger reputation…"

"I am a bit curious about what they will provide. I admit I am also curious about this girl. Not someone I expected Adrien to fall for, and yet she finds herself present at peculiar times…."

"I'm sorry sir?"

"I merely want to give back to the community. If they are to celebrate my victory perchance I give them something to celebrate. Like I said, I won't be easy all the same. Now, stop questioning my actions…and get back to planning. I can't expect that every wishing caterer come to the door expecting a charity case...I've been lenient enough with these water donations..."

"Yes sir." She nodded and swallowed. She didn't quite understand what he meant by Adrien's girlfriend appearing at strange times, but it was an inconvenient time for Adrien to be gallivanting off with her.

On the other hand, she had enough to do now that Mr. Begneir had set her back.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Marinette looked at the scone he made.

"Told you I was a natural." He smirked. It was rather perfect in every way.

"Yea, but can you ice it?" She teased.

"Ah the art of decoration. You're going to need steady hands for that." Her father smiled. "Presentation is key – it is at least half the battle when making dessert for the upper class."

"Well I suppose I could try…" He laughed a bit awkwardly as he took the icing in his hand. "It has to be a _cursive_ A doesn't it?"

"I'm not going to lie it would fit your father's requests much better." Her mother admitted.

"Okay…"

"Here, why don't you try on some baking paper first…" Marinette set some out.

Adrien's eyes focused. They waited. "How is that?"

"Uhm…it's…"

"Yea it looks nothing like the A on my father's clothing line." He winced.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh I bet that's Uncle Cheng." Her mother left for the door.

"Let me come grab his bags for him." Her father followed.

"Here, let me help you." Marinette took Adrien's hands and helped guide him through it.

"Woah, that looks way better. Thanks my lady." He snuck a kiss onto the side of her cheek.

"Oh-ahem, no problem. Why don't you practice, I'm going to go see my Great-Uncle and welcome him." She left, and found herself rubbing her cheek. Every time he did that her heart beat twice as fast…and she would have figured by now she'd be a bit more prepared for them.

"Mom, is Great-Uncle-" She stopped by the door.

"Well yes, but-" Her mother turned to look at her brieftly before she joined her at the door staring out at a man besides Uncle Cheng, whom appeared to be graveling in front of her father.

"Can you please deny the request by Mr. Agreste? I must reestablish my self…without it I am-"

"I'm sorry sir, but we've already accepted. My daughter is dating his son, it would be rude if we turned it down now."

"Then…I guess I have no choice…" The man got up off the ground and turned away. "But be warned Mr. Agreste will demolish you…he will leave you with little grace to withhold if they are not _perfect."_

The man then walked away.

"I'm sorry about that Uncle Cheng." Her mother sympathized.

"It is fine. Culinary is a competitive business. I have seen many like him in my day who fail to impress and struggle to find their place again."

"Adrien, son, you're father isn't that bad of a food critic is he?" Her father turned to face him.

"Ah, he, he, well he is a bit…demanding…but I'm sure you guys will be fine." Adrien bit his lip and looked to Marinette.

"As long as Adrien perfects his icing skills…at the least…I agree." Marinette tried to lighten the situation.

"I guess it wouldn't have been a bad idea to invite the man in…he might have some insight on it." Her mother said.

"I wasn't going to invite him in…he seemed a bit crazy don't you think?" Her father said.

"We mustn't worry about him. You two have plenty of baking to do." Uncle Cheng reassured.

"You always have the best advice." Her mother nodded. "If you two want to take a break, Uncle Cheng is going to give us some pointers where he can."

"Okay, maybe we'll grab a bite somewhere…" Adrien smiled.

"Are you always thinking about food?" Marinette asked.

"Not always." He said. Not more than two seconds after leaving the house they were forced to return.

"Back so soon?" Her mother asked.

"Theres…uhm…a bit of an angry monster…guy…I think someone turned that guy earlier into a-" Marinette struggled for words. She couldn't act like she knew what this stuff was all about.

"A bit of a dough boy if you will." Adrien added. "I'm going to guess we're best to stay inside, and bake until further notice…or Cat-Noir and Ladybug come to save the day. "

"Go upstairs and stay safe. We'll make sure it doesn't get in." Her farther ran to the door, followed by her mother and Uncle Cheng.

"I suppose this might be a good time to uhm- transform." He whispered to Marinette.

"Oh come on! Let's go to safety- ahem." She dragged him up the stairs to her bedroom.

"What are the chances that the only person who could possibly get in the way of our baking today would end up on our doorstep Akumatized…"

"Well…I mean Hawk Moth doesn't know who we are so I suppose dumb luck?" Adrien paced before he noticed something out her window. "Your parents are trying to make sure he doesn't get in right?"

"Yea?"

'Well I don't think he wants us to get out."

She looked out the window, the man was akumatized, with a utility belt of baking supplies around his waist like weapons, and an oversized tube of …what seemed like icing trailing from his back to his arm and down like a cape. He was using it like a water gun to seal them inside.

"Do you think we could eat our way out?" He asked.

"Oh don't be silly…" She said.

"God I knew asking that getting you're family to cater was a _recipe_ for disaster…"

"Was that a pun? Right now of all times?" She looked at him.

"It's a reflex?" He smirked. "But seriously…this isn't good."

"I bet he hasn't gotten to the roof yet." She looked up. "We better change."

"Sounds good to me. Common Plagg, Claws out!"

"Spots on Tikki! Lets go!"

The two escaped through the roof and jumped down to face their match.

"They'll never be able to leave. I'll show that Agreste, and like this I can prove to the world that I'm the best baker in Paris."

"Dude, I'd stop _boiling_ over, I'm pretty sure you're reputation is already pretty done if an Agreste said you're not good..."

"Who said that?" He turned to see Cat Noir and Ladybug.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir at your service. I think you should do us all a favor and put the icing down." Ladybug said as Cat-Noir bowed.

"I am the Master's Baker and I will not-"

"Bahahaha! Is that the best you could come up with?" Cat-Noir nearly rolled to the ground in laughter.

"IT"S _MASTER'S_ BAKER, and it doesn't matter what you think!"

"Yea, we'll I'm calling you The Baker...which you're not so that's pretty ironic..." Cat-Noir crossed his arms.

"You're frightening the citizens and you've trapped innocent people inside that bakery!" Ladybug insisted.

"Innocent? The son of Agreste is in there and his girlfriend? Her family probably got the job out of sympathy!"

"They did not!" Cat-Noir hissed.

"Ha! Well you're all going to have to either fight me or join me!"

"Well I'm kind of a _whisk_ taker, so I'm going to go with fight you." Cat Noir took out his staff. Ladybug got ready to use her yo-yo.

"Anyone else?" He called out onto the streets as people hid behind street poles and cars. "No? Then I guess you're all going to go down too."

"Look we _dough-nut_ want to fight you okay?" Cat Noir

He seemed to turn the lid on the tube like it was a dial and he smirked. "Dough you say? What a good idea? Tell me Cat, do you know what happens when dough rises?"

"The bread is done?" He said questioningly.

"You'll all be done!" A clanking noise suddenly distracted him and he turned to see that a man had knocked over the garbage can he was hiding behind. The Baker aimed his shot and next thing they knew a ball of dough was atttched to the man's abdomen.

"Let it rise!" He cackled. Suddenly the dough started to rise overcoming the person. Suddenly all the other citizens were trying to run away but they kept getting caught by his dough-balls, and becoming engulfed by the rising pastry.

"YOU TWO ARE NEXT! And I'll take the miraculouses! Maybe I'll go for the baker's daughter after that!"

"Why do you care about Marinette?" Cat Noir asked.

"Simple. I'll make sure they don't cater, using her as leverage."

"Not if we can help it." Ladybug shook her head. She would not be a bargaining chip. This guy needed to be de-akumatized fast.

"Well let's get bakng!" He cackled.

"You know normally im a bit of a _whisk_ taker, but I'm on a diet, you know trying to cut out the carbs. Hard to fit in this leather suit as it is…right My Lady?"

"I'm not in leather I wouldn't know."

"Fair enough, maybe it's more of a guy problem." He smirked and then leapt away.

"A guy problem?" She thought about it for a minute. Then she bit her lip. "Really Cat-Noir?" She moved out of the way as well, giving him an unimpressed face.

"Hey, if we're going to be dodging dough-balls from Mr. Master's Baker over here…I'd say I'm allowed a bit of leeway."

"Well if you're trying to _whisk_ me off my feet…that's not working." She jumped another one. She'd have to call on her lucky charm soon. They weren't getting anywhere fast.

"You're baking me crazy with those puns. You really were meant for me weren't you?" He smiled a flirtatious grin.

"Enough!" The Baker suddenly hit a series of dough-balls so quickly they were forced into the same place.

"Don't worry _Muffin_ I got you." Cat-Noir stood in front of her with his staff.

She looked ahead. No. The dough would be too heavy and it would just go right past the staff… and it was her turn to do the saving wasn't it?

"This calls for a big one! Am I baking for two this time?" The Baker cackled.

"Nope, just a dessert for one!" Ladybug.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Saving you this time."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Sticky Situation**

Just as The Baker shot the dough at them, Ladybug shoved Cat Noir aside.

"What are you thinking?!" His eyes went wide. But because the dough-ball was made for two she was already almost totally engulfed by it.

 _Get Ladybug's miraculous first. Then you can have this power forever._

"So hand over your Miraculous or I'll steal hers!" The Baker cackled.

"Like I'd let you. I'm not giving up that easily! " Stupid Ladybug had tried to repay his favour and now she was a pastry. This was not going to go down well for this _Master Baker-_ guy. There would no bug-filled pastries today! Cat claws were coming out.

 _Then threaten him with the bakery girl!_

"So…then I guess I will go find that Bakery girl, surely if I have her there will be no chances of the family resuming their baking…being the Agreste boy's girlfriend…"

Cat-Noir scrambled. How could he fix all this? He didn't have a lucky charm or de-akumatizing yoyo? "Oh, you mean Marinette? You see she's not in there, you see _I already_ took her to safety…" He said rolling his eyes. He was getting good at these lies wasn't he?

"Then surely the son…"

"Gone too, heh-heh." He said, trying to fake the sincerity.

"Well…how about you tell me where she is and I won't turn that bakery into an icing-castle and everyone else into dessert! It won't be long until they all can't breathe in there! You're friend is the first to be engulfed too!"

"You know you really do have a few issues…like these are your potential _customers_ dude." Perhaps a guilt trip would work?

"ANSWER ME! Or I'll ice the whole place and you'll be joining the pastry-people!"

Cat Noir sighed. Or not. He only had one skill…and that was destroying something.

"Well, you see Mr. Hot-headed…well… you see…" He edged his way closer to the Puff-ball Ladybug was trapped in, casually pacing as he talked. "I could tell you but that would mean I reveal where Marinette is and I couldn't really…AND I mean I can't really destroy you on my own considering I need Ladybug….and I really don't care to see any death by pastry…although that does sound delicious, so I'm thinking…what about…instead I suggest…"

"WHAT? STOP STALLING OR ILL SHOOT!"

"I suggest… _Cataclysm!"_

He put his hand on Ladybug's dough ball and it disintegrated. "Let's go Ladybug." He scooped her up.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE RUNNING OFF TO! KEEP GOING! THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GETTING-

"Look we have some acting to do okay? You need to fix this and then I need to play a game of saving Marinette and bringing her home…this guy want's you as leverage and I don't trust him even after he's turned back…you know maybe there is something we could do to help him get over his beef with my dad because frankly I-"  
He looked at her as she stood up. "And don't try to save me like that again okay? We both could have dodged it if you would have let me in on your plan…just because you know I'm going to get you out doesn't mean-"

"Because it wasn't a spur of the moment idea!?" She crossed her arms. "Actually I was hoping you could use your Cataclysm to get my family out of the bakery…but I guess I screwed that up…"

"You didn't mess up…but this guy is throwing dough-balls around like snow balls."

She peaked out. He wasn't letting a soul pass by and was ready to strike as soon as they left the ally. "If only we had snowballs to throw back."

"We don't have any snow…or dough. Well I mean actually I have dough…but not this kind of dough he, he…"

"You know what! Maybe that's it! _Lucky Charm!"_

"A ladybug spotted ROCK...or is it a pebble? I mean that's a bit more intense than a snow dough ball but seriously…I didn't know you were so violent…"

"Shh….I'm thinking…" She looked around. There was a string of laudry hung out someone's window…and then…that branch…

"Cat noir, can you slice me up a piece of that clothing line…I got an idea…"

"Nothing some cat-claws can't handle…" He lept up and sliced it as the clothing fell to the ground.

"I hope you're intending to return their laundry to them…" Ladybug raised her brow.

"What? You wanted it, I provided. As I always do." He smirked. "You have dough in your hair." He gently picked it out.

"This isn't a time for this! He's getting impatient and my family is stuck in there now…everyone's passed out…I need that tree branch…"

"Another opportunity to provide?" He asked.

"Only if you think of the people this time."

"I suppose I could." He leapt up to the tree that was branching out over the ally.  
"This part…"

"I need the Y shape. I'm going to take a shot at him this time." He threw over the stick after slicing it down.

"Perfect. You good to play distraction again? Just make sure he's aiming for you and come my way. This time he's going to get stuck."

"Like a cat with yarn, I'm on it!" Cat noir leapt out. "Look I'm not sure how many of your customers are going to want Cat-Meat Pies but…I bet you couldn't catch me if you tried!"

"I'm done! This whole town is rigged! The only way someone could get out is if they ate their way out before-"

"Blah, blah, blah, no wonder you weren't a good baker. Can't get with the baking, if you don't get with the making!" Just then Cat-Noir dodged another dough-ball, as it splat into the lamppost he had been leaning against.

Lady Bug watched. Perfect. Now she had her slingshot and her stone. She just had to time it right with Cat-Noir. He was already leaping back this way…but he was also slowing down. He was getting slower which mean't he was wearing out…and they both had to watch their Miraculouses now…

"Now!" She jumped out just as Cat-Noir got closer.

The Baker spotted both of them. "Another chance for a two for one! Dubble the filling twice the fun?"

"Oh that was aweful." Cat-Noir shook his head, as he jumped a bit closer.

Just as the Baker aimed, Ladybug was ready and aimed. "You're license for baking has just been revoked!" Just then she shot the little ladybug rock into the tube he'd already aimed and loaded.

"If you think a measly pebble is going to block this baby up-my trusty-" He tried to shoot it however the pressure just built.

"My trusty-icing-" He paused as he tried again and failed.

"MY TRUSTY ICER IS NEVER-" He got angry.

"Man, he's got a bad temper…" They stepped backwards.

"Yea and he's ready to blow…" Cat Noir said. She looked at him. "What? I meant the tube…seriously I'd run for cover." They went behind a car to hide.

"HERE IT GOES!" The Baker exclaimed and suddenly the tube exploded from the back end out.

The two stepped away from their cover to find he was covered in his own icing and doughy mess.

Ladybug walked up. "You know, not often does the Akumatized object the same one my lucky charm destroys…but I'll take this one." She saw it flutter upwards. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to De-Akumatize!"

"A job well done." Cat Noir leaned on her shoulder.

"But we still have to do the cleaning up. Miraculous Ladybug!" Everyone was returned to normal, as if they hadn't been cooking in a pastry.

"Speaking of cleaning up, in lue of appearances suppose _I should_ return the lovely Marinette to her home."

"You just want to play hero don't you?"

"Well…I actually have something I want to do before I switch back so it would kind of work out in everyone's favor…plus I don't doubt your parents realized we were missing…"

"Okay fine." She switched back to Marinette back in the ally-way and he grinned.

"You know, at least this time you don't have to pretend to be swooned by a hero like myself…" He grinned.

"I'm going to _pretend_ you didn't say that." She playfully pushed his cheek. "Now bring me home you kitten."

"You know normally the commoners are a bit more thankful." He swooped her up.

"I'm no commoner." She said.

When they got to her roof, he insisted that he leave…whatever he had to do he wouldn't budge about it.

"Marinette! What happened? Where were you?" Her mother and father barged in her room.

"Uhm…well we kind of snuck out the top and then Ladybug and Cat-Noir hid us so we were safe."

"Where is Adrien?" Her father asked.

"I-well I think he went to talk to his father about the…other baker guy…but you know I was thinking…maybe he just wants to help? If he got a few pointers from us maybe he'd be able to get his business running again…control his anger a bit…maybe?"

"It never hurts to have a good teacher." Her great-uncle nodded.

"Another hand wouldn't hurt. We're behind now…" Her mother agreed looking to her father.

"I suppose we can try." He agreed. They went to the front of the shop and opened the door.

"Hey! Mr Bak- I mean Mr. Begneir…would you mind helping us? We're a little set back on our baking? Perhaps we can help each other out?" Marientte called out.

"What? Me? After…no…no…my baking days are over…"

"I don't think they are."

They all looked past Mr. Begneir to see Adrien with a group of people in white coats and hats. "I figured my allowance this week might be well spent on bribing some of our staff to help out a bakery in need? And I don't suppose it would hurt your reputation that much Mr. Begneir? I mean word in the Agreste house travels fast…" He smiled.

"Adrien…." Marinette looked surprised. He just smiled with his twinge of shyness back.

"Would you? Could I?" He asked.

"I don't see why not!" Mr. Dupain said with a smile. "Are you sure this isn't cheating? Your father won't care about his staff helping us?"

"I don't see why he should find out anyway…but…" Adrien looked hard to the side. "I'll make it clear these are 100% Dupain-Cheng Patisserie goods! And they will be. You heard it, they're your boss for the evening!"

"Thank you!" Marinette hugged Adrien as the bakers got to work. She realized how close she was and felt her face go red for a moment.

"No problem!" He smiled. Suddenly they heard his stomach gurgle.

"We never did get that food did we?" He winced sheepishly.

"Yea, you wouldn't fancy a pastry would you?" She said with a grin.

"You know, I don't know about you but I think I'm a bit pastried out…" He shook his head.

"How about you two take out some of the dumplings your father and I made and have them in your room. It's going to get hectic, but I'm sure if you were out there with Ladybug and Cat-Noir it was hectic for you two too." Her mother came over. "We got enough help now that we can manage for a while."

"It was a bit exciting…maybe too much." Marinette nodded.

"I think my stomach speaks for me…" Adrien tried to laugh it off.

As they went upstairs Marinette sat at her desk chair and took a breath out. "You know that really saved us…I don't see how my parents could have made everything now that we were half a day behind…."

"Don't worry!" Adrien said. "These dumplings are payment enough." Suddenly he heard a ding on his phone.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Heh…really want to know?" He said in a nervous laugh.

"I'm thinking so!"

"…A new post on the Ladybug blog. I was kind of an active follower of Alya's work." He grinned.

"What is it? She was there today?" Marinette was surprised.

"Well I mean it was a mess out there…she's really good at getting shots of you though."

"I wish I could tell her….but…she likes Ladybug too much…I cant risk it."

He looked to his phone. "Ahem-" He nearly choked.

"What?"

"Well you might need to explain this…" He showed it to her.

There were some action shots of Ladybug fighting The Baker with Cat Noir…but newest blog image was a picture of her and Cat-Noir on her roof.

And not as Ladybug.

As Marinette.

She bit her lip harder when she saw the caption.

"A citizen's close encounter with Cat-Noir! I'm going to get the scoop!"

Just then she heard her phone go off. It was ringing.

And it was Alya's number.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Like Father…Like Son?**

"So what exactly happened! I saw you on the roof, I mean I get that you guys got targeted but …but look at _that_! You were like two inches from a superhero and you were like totally cool with it!"

"Yea…it was something…"

"And he's got his hand on your arm…its kind of intimate…did Adrien say anything?"

"It's not intimate it's just... he wanted to make sure I was okay. Adrien actually helped out a lot today too…I'm happy he's-"

"Is he _still_ at your house? Oooooh what does he think? Put me on speaker!"

"You're on speaker…"

"Oh, oh- Hi Adrien!"

"Hi Alya…"

"So what's your take on the scoop?"

"I'm not worried, I'm sure Cat-Noir did everything in his power to keep Marinette safe so…" Adrien winked to Plagg with his arms crossed.

Marinette signaled to him to tone down the self-flattery.

" _Ahem_ \- so I'm not jealous or anything. He's got Ladybug anyway."

"So Ladybug and Cat-Noir are dating now too…for sure? Wow you guys this scoop is awesome. By the way, no way around it, but I get you tomorrow Marinette. I know you have a boyfriend now, but I get dibs at least _once_ a week!"

"I suppose we could work something out." Adrien laughed.

"Yea, Alya we can hang out tomorrow, no worries." Marinette smiled.

"Good. But you know Adrien… for tonight… she's all yours!" Alya said keenly.

"Wait, what? What are you saying Alya!" Marinette's face went red.

"I have waited nearly too long to see you two get all coupled up. If you think I'm not going to instigate you two love birds now, you are severely wrong!"

"I think you managed that already when you posted that blog video…but-" Marinette bit her lip.

"Like I said, she's all yours Adrien!" Alya chimed out.

"So I guess that means I get a well deserved-"

"A well deserved what? You know, you're starting to sound a bit too much like-"

"Well, I mean … it is nice spending time with you…away from my father…and I mean I've already had enough dessert today but-"

"Adrien- Alya is still on the line! What-"

Just then the line beeped out. Alya looked to her phone and started to laugh. "Nico, you never told me Adrien was so …feisty? I had no clue…"

"I didn't either. But you know he probably does enjoy the time away from his father. He's really sheltered…maybe Marinette brings out the rebel in him or something."

"Yea well if my friend gets hurt at all, you and him are on my hit list." Alya flicked his cap.

"Don't involve me! That's all Adrien?! Not that he would but-"

"Oh relax…actually there is something I need to ask Marinette about tomorrow. Looking at these photos I've gotten this week…it got me thinking…"

'I can't believe you said that…"

"I can't really help it…I'm sorry." Adrien bit his lip a bit upset with himself.

"You know we don't just choose you guys as our partners because we have nothing in common with your personalities…we work because Adrien is actually a bit like me and Tikki is like you." Plagg snickered.

"Thank god not the cheese part." Adrien shook his head.

"Well I thought cheesy part is a part you have down pat…" Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well if I am at all like Plagg, I guess you'll just have to accept me for me. Of course if you really hated it that much I-"

"No, no, don't change just because of me…"

Adrien swallowed. Marinette was the only person kind and just enough to be Lady Bug. How could he have not seen it sooner? "Look…I want to apologize in advance…"

"For what?"

"My father. His party…it sounds really great…and I'm happy he's helping everyone out but…if he hurts you or your family…he can be pretty ruthless."

"That's okay. No matter what, we'll get through it. If we can get through all those Akumatized people, your dad can't be half bad. Either way, I wont blame you."

"How do you get to be so…well rounded… I mean I ignored you for a while…and even when dealing with Chloe you wanted to make sure I didn't make her too angry…and I've been friends longer…"

"I'm not always nice…" She bit her lip.

"Liar." His green eyes drew her in like peridot gems. She noticed she wasn't the only one blushing. "I don't know what I'd to without you Marinette." He pulled her closer and pinned her down.

"I-I-don't know what to say." She stuttered. Every time she was like this with him…those butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away. It was surreal.

"Nothing. Just know, that if something happens…to you…at all…I will spend the rest of eternity trying to make it up to you…trying to fix it…"

"Adrien you don't have to-" She went to persist but found his mouth on hers. She wanted to melt into this moment…

"I want to. I'm not going to let this slide okay?"

"I suppose…"

"It's getting late. I should probably head back. I'll send my guys back here anytime your parents' want. I know there's only two days left so…"

"Are you sure you can afford to keep bribing them?"

"I'm not even going to admit my allowance out loud because it's way too high for any one person to use…its appalling really…" He winced with a smile.

"Well at least you don't brag about it." She smiled.

"So…I know Alya said she wanted to hang out with you tomorrow…but I was thinking… do you mind if I borrow you like in the afternoon? If you're not busy…"

"Well I think Alya would let it slide."

"Good. I mean … I just want to show you something…kind of…" He grinned.

"Okay, should I-"

"I'll pick you up!" He went ahead downstairs and seemed to ease into conversations with the bakers he brought with him from his house. She followed after feeling a bit more contented about how the day went.

* * *

After he left she sat at her computer. That photo of them…it was a bit …I mean they were pretty close. She'd really have to watch this now…maybe they were getting a bit lazy about them knowing each other's identity…

She went to turn away from the screen when she noticed something. Was that another Akuma there? Or the one she'd just healed?

In the corner of the frame she say a white Akuma fluttering by. What did this mean? She'd ignored what her classmate had said for a while now…they'd found a _white_ butterfly…and white Akumas were pretty much harmless so why were their some lingering in places they weren't supposed to be?

She closed her computer down. She'd mention it to Adrien tomorrow.

"Marinette you're blushing again!" Tikki chimed.

"Oh –I-"

"Marinette, just so you know, sometimes things can go bad if everyone finds out who has a miraculous…just be careful not to reveal too much."

"I wouldn't say anything Tikki. It's all too perfect now…" She looked to her fist. She had to make sure nothing went wrong and yet…she had this feeling something was going to change soon…this feeling of instability worried her.

But remembering what Adrien said helped. He was going to protect her no matter what and she'd do the same for him.

And what more, maybe tomorrow she'd have the day off with Alya.

* * *

"So I guess this water situation is really giving Mr. Agreste a heads up…he's almost got more power than the Mayor now…I mean can you imagine? Everyone needs water, and some of it is filtering back into the systems, but everyone is just using what he bottles and ships out..." Alya looked through the streets. Most of the water bottles in the recycling were jugs of his imported water, but it was clear, people were prepping for his party this weekend, because nobody could afford to spend water on anything that wasn't going to help fix this problem.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Marinette asked Alya as they paced down the streets. She quietly wondered about it too…maybe she should ask Adrien if he heard anything from town council about it. She didn't want to involve Alya too much...whatever was going on sounded a bit dodgy...and so far their attempts to go underground had been a bit dangerous.

"Well…I don't know, I mean all of a sudden your dating Adrien…which I mean is great! Chloe has been scarily quiet for this last while, but I don't think she has anything on us anymore…Adrien made it clear he wants you." She pointed to her fingers like a list. "Second, I mean this whole thing with Cat Noir and Lady Bug making it official …like is love in the air or what?"

"Must be. But I think they were always kind of a thing right?" Marinette laughed nervously.

"You're probably right…but then…"

"What?"

"Look…is it just me, or has the attacks been kind of centred around you since well…since Adrien?"

"What?"

"Well I was looking through my photos…I try to be there at all of the LadyBug events but frankly….I mean Chloe's whole thing…and then the Bakery was all about your family…"

"It was about Adrien a bit…but I guess we're just ruffling a few feathers."

"But I mean they were going after you right? I mean Cat-Noir kept you safe this time…"

"Well not just Cat-Noir, Lady-Bug helped too."

"And…you have no other scoop about them eh?" She prodded her friend.

"No! Why would I?" Marinette looked surprised.

"Nothing, As long as everything is okay. I was going to suggest going out for a bite, but most places are closed. I wonder why nothings happened…I mean even the police force doesn't seem like they're that interested in the issue."

"Water doesn't disappear though."

"And the tunnels all end somewhere right?" Alya thought.

"You're right…"  
"I should work for _Lady-Noir_."

"Lady-Noir?" Marinette gave a baffled look to her friend.

"Yep, the new name for everyone who supports this alleged official relationship between the two heroes. Almost as good as _Adrinette_ right?" Alya laughed.

"Hey, I don't know how I feel about this…"

"Not use to the limelight eh? I'm sure Adrien will guide you."

The limelight she was used to as Ladybug, it was as herself…all this attention was a bit jarring.

"So what did happen when I got off the phone last night? You and Adrien seem like you're getting close…"

"Nothing!" Marinette insisted, but she recalled the way he'd pinned her down. His promise. It meant a lot to her…but it also asked a lot of him.

"Ah, you lie. You're blushing!' Alya gleamed. "It's okay, I won't share that scoop with anyone."

Just then Marinette felt her phone vibrate.

"Who is that?"

"Adrien. He wanted to hang out when we were done…"

"Oh wow, you know he's pretty territorial isn't he? Funny I was-"

"Do you mind if we head towards his place then?"

"Nah, no problem! I don't think there's much left for us to do in this dry land anyway…"

* * *

"You know…his house is…I mean…"

"Yea, it's crazy big huh?" Marinette looked up at the mansion.

"Marinette!" Suddenly Adrien was running up to the gates. "Oh hey Alya."

"Hi, Adrien! Couldn't resist taking my Marinette away from me once again?"

"If I was intruding…I would hate to ruin your day out." He put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"No, no. We've had our fun. Just make sure she doesn't get lost in this big ol'place."

"Are you sure Alya?" Marinette asked.

"Oh yea it's fine. I'm going to bug Nino for a while anyway. See ya!"

"Nino huh?" Adrien asked.

"You don't think …" Marinette asked.

"He never said anything…"

"But now that you mention it there was that one time I left them in that cage at the zoo…" Marinette admitted.

"Well I guess we'll find out." Adrien said. "Now common! I got this done on the hush so lets get back to my room before Nathalie tries to track me down." He grabbed her hand and led them into the Agreste home.

"Do you normally hide around your own house like this." She felt like she was on some kind of mission as Lady Bug, not walking into Adrien's home like a guest.

"I really ought to apologize, I just- here, now!"

He dragged her to his room as the door shut quickly.

"So what did you want to …uhm, tell me …or?" Marinette was confused. She looked around. It suddenly hit her she was in Adrien's bedroom…she'd been here before…but as Ladybug and really …it…I mean..

"Well, considering all that's happened…and how you've put up with me, and that my fathers party is just a day away…"

"Yea…my parents have been working non-stop with your cooks…thanks again for that…."

"Exactly! So I really felt like I kind of …owed you after dragging you down into all this…"

"And?" Marinette wondered why he was dragging this on.

"Well…Here I'll get it…I had to hide it, so just give me a minute." He scrambled out of the room.

"What's going on with you today?" Plagg asked.

"I'm just nervous about what she'll think… I mean …my family isn't like hers."

"Yea, but you're dad let her come to the party AND cater. So what's the issue?"

"I don't know I just have this feeling…" He couldn't help it. It was just this ominous sense…plus inside he knew his father wanted him to find someone famous ...make a name for their family…it was all publicity to him. Not to mention…her whole family's business was on the line. This was the only way he could figure he could try to make it up to Marinette…make sure every other aspect of the evening was perfect.

Marinette paced in his room looking around. It was huge. She never had a chance to take it all in before. There were a surprising amount of books…and games… but there was just so much space…it was nearly bigger than her own house. Not that that was a bad thing. She walked to his bed and found a picture of his mom. She silently wondered what had happened to her…it just didn't feel like a good thing to ask right now.

She also noticed draped over the bedpost was the blue scarf she'd made for him. She bit her lip. It had meant so much for her…and now…it was something entirely different for him. It had been her fault for not putting her name on the package…why was she so bad with that?

She pulled out her mittens from her bag. She'd made them not long after, and as much as she'd hated to admit it…they used the same yarn…they matched. Originally she'd made them for him, but decided when she was making them she'd probably never have a chance to give it to him...and it would be weird, so she made them for herself.

"Hey, so…" Adrien entered the room again. He put a box down on the sofa, noticing her fixation on his scarf. "What's going on?"

Marinette jumped nearly knocking herself into the bedstand. She breathed and smiled as calmly as she could. "You wear this scarf a lot don't you?"

"Yea my father gave it to me…my last birthday actually…" Adrien approached. That's when he noticed the mittens in her hand. "Hey, those look a lot like my scarf."

"Adrien…uhm…I actually made this…they're both from the same yarn…it was my favourite shade of blue actually…"

"What? How…"

"I mean…I didn't want to tell you…but I forgot to put a name on a gift I had sent to your house with Nathalie on your birthday…kind of like my card…I'm sued to be really nervous and I forgot to put my name on it…I'm surprised she didn't recognize me from before. I heard you the next day when you said you got it from your father…and I saw how happy you were so I-" She paused.

He was silent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Sickly Sweet**

"I really hope you don't think I'm lying…Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I know it meant a lot to you…uhm I should probably go now anyway…" Marinette clutched the mittens tightly as she went to leave.

She'd over stepped…the last thing she wanted to do was break Adrien's relationship with his father…and his eyes…already they haunted her. She closed her eyes; a part of her wondered if it had gone all too smoothly. It had been the doubting part of her she had suppressed around the time Tikki came into her life. Perhaps she was being too dramatic but…

"No, Marinette. " He grabbed her hand and the mittens fell. "I have no reason not to trust you. Do you mind waiting a minute…I think I need to do something?" He turned to leave.

She sat in his room alone. Why did she think it would be a good idea to bring it up? It just didn't seem right letting his father lie either…but…he was happier that way.

And yet…was that a relationship? Based on lies? If she hadn't told him…wouldn't she be lying too?

"Nathalie admitted it." He came back in in a bit of a huff.

"I-I.."

"No, don't apologize. I asked her so that she could tell the truth…I knew you had already but I had to hear it from her. She lied. My father had no clue. I thought for once my father would acknowledge my birthday in a way that felt authentic…real…" He said it so calmly it almost scared her.

"I just didn't want to lie to you…maybe I should-"

"Don't ever lie to me, no matter how much it hurts. I love my father…but you know sometimes…" He tried to feign a smile.

"I'm really sorry…if there's anything I can do…"

"No, now I owe you more. You gave me that scarf now its past time I gave something to you." He got up and grabbed the box. It looked rather fancy…but there wasn't an emblem on the top.

"What is this?"

"So…the dress you made for our date…it was amazing…SO I kind of thought maybe you needed a dress for tomorrow night? We've been kind of busy balancing everything…" He reached his hand behind his neck and looked a bit shy. It was strange how sometimes he was so bashful and other times lived up to his celebrity name…not that she didn't like both sides of him.

She opened the box to see a red dress that faintly recalled the one she'd designed.

"It was made for you… nobody else, so don't worry nobody else will wear it ever, especially since it was based off of your designs…I just kinda thought that it really captured you kind of…" He looked bashfully to the side.

She reached down to it…the red satin sat lush in the box. It's red off the shoulder straps, diverted from her dress' design, but she could tell the way the bottom of it would spill into an almost ball-gown design from the gathering at the waist.

"This is way too much Adrien! I knit something for you and you give me this? I can't accept it…" She looked at it wide eyed

"I got made this for you, you made that for me. I mean my designing skills aren't that good…but I kind of assumed this was more up your ally and I just wanted to thank you…as you can tell I can't promise much about tomorrow night, but …with everything that's been going on-"

"Yes?"

"I just really want to make it as perfect as I possibly can. Normally I'm just a side note during these events…a trophy for my dad to brag about…"

"He seemed really proud when I was here as Ladybug before."

"I'm not sure why…I just get the feeling he's always got something better to do than be with me." He fell backwards onto his bed staring up at the ceiling.

Marinette put the box down on the chair and looked at him. "Maybe he's just showing his love for you by giving you all this…I mean-"

"But he keeps me trapped, normally he wouldn't even want me out of the house…going to school was such a stretch you have no clue…"

"Okay…well…we'll figure it out then."

"We'll figure it out?" He repeated as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Obviously it takes both of us to deal with any other problem so, if it's going to take some Ladybug and Cat-Noir power to figure out how to fix this problem then that's what we'll do." She crossed her arms.

He laughed.

"What?"

"You're Ladybug is showing…"

"Oh come on, I'm serious."

"So am I-"

"Whaaa—uhmph!"

She felt herself being dragged down onto the bed.

"I'm serious. If I'm going to survive this lifestyle, I'm going to need you." His eyes looked earnestly at her. He was seriously concerned.

She felt herself blush but she realized he hadn't pulled her onto her bed to flirt…this wasn't Cat Noir. This was Adrien…they boy she'd fell for when he gave her his umbrella…

"I'll be here." She took his hand and entwined her hand in his clutching it.

They just looked at the ceiling for a moment.

"I guess being a model isn't as cracked up as it sounds huh…"

"Nah, but maybe if you were beside me it would be…"

"What?!"

"Oh common, wouldn't you want to do a magazine cover with me?" He looked at her with a smile.

"But I'm not attractive like you are."

"Ha, ha, did you just call me attractive? I might revel in that for a bit…" He laughed a bit falling back to the bed. "But don't sell yourself short Marinette. You're Ladybug, and if the world loves her the world will love you."

"Well for the record, I'd rather be designing behind the scenes." She admitted.

"Well maybe introducing you to my father again might help…"

"I appreciate it…but I kind of want to do it on my own. My parents did it on their own…I really want to do the same…" She rolled over resting her chin in her hands. " But I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Oh believe me, one magazine cover with me and-"

"Oh, wait a minute- do you think that I'm going to use _you_ for your fame? Psh, I'd rather do it on my own thank you…"

"Ah, there's the stubborn Ladybug I fell for day one. Seriously one cover with me won't hurt though would it?"

"I don't think it would _hurt…"_ She bit her lip.

"So is that a yes?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a sideways hug on the bed.

"Yes-I uhm-" She suddenly felt how close she was to him on his bed and felt her face turn red.

"After the party it's a date then. Thank you Marinette."

"I-uhm…ahem…"

He suddenly realized why she was stuttering and they both jolted up from the bed.

"Ahem - I'll make sure to pay you back for it somehow."

"Oh its fine…one magazine shoot couldn't hurt could it?" She bit the inside of her lip as she stood up.

"I wish I could tell you how much this means to me. I know my father means well but…this lime life… it gets lonely…" He found himself hugging her again now that they were standing. This kind of affection…warmth…he rarely got with his father or anyone.

She felt her body go rigid at first, but then relaxed feeling the warmth from knowing he appreciated and depended on her that much. "You've done a lot for me too…I won't go anywhere." She clutched his shirt and hugged him tighter.

He looked down to her and smiled a bit bashfully. "You know…things have _really_ changed between us…quickly…"

"Yea…I guess you're right." She felt her face get warm. It was only about a week and it felt as if it had been a month's time; but they'd known each other as Cat-Noir and Ladybug…and classmates…this wasn't _exactly_ new was it?

"I can't believe I'm taking Ladybug to my father's party."

"Shh!." She said, looking a bit wide-eyed. He needed to stop bragging about that…what if on some off chance someone was listening? "Which reminds me, we need to figure out this water issue soon. It's not bad enough for an epidemic but seriously…with how low the water levels are even after the Slime-Monster was de-akumatized…you don't think we're getting distracted do you?"

"No, you're right. After tomorrow night we'll go strong as Lady-Noir."

"Oh…and…just so you know, I saw an Akuma on the picture Alya put online. It's not Akumatized… you don't think it has anything to do with the one the construction workers found in the sewers…I mean it's a bit strange…"

"…you know, is it bad for the first time, I almost wish we weren't the ones that had to clean up all these messes…"

"Don't say that! We'll enjoy you're father's party and then we'll focus on figuring this out."

"You are right…my father can only get water imported for so long…although I'm nearly positive he's going to cut it off after tomorrow…"

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Nothing really, just surprised it's gone on for this long…"

"Why would you scare me like that? The water ban is hard enough to limit…plus my parents running a business…" She took a large sigh.

"Well at least by tomorrow they'll be done catering for my father…and you'll be here spending a stress free night with me." He smiled cheekily.

"Are you sure …I mean…I'm not really used to big events…I don't want to embarrass you or anything…"

"Why would you?" He questioned her with a perplexed expression.

"Well I'm rather klutzy as Marinette…"

"But you _are_ Marinette." He looked at her with a raised brow. "And of course Ladybug too, which means that you're not as klutzy as you think but if you are, don't be ashamed of it."

Marinette felt the happiness from this words well up inside her; with Adrien this perfection was never far, this contented feeling. She looked up at him and suddenly grabbed his cheeks and drew him into a kiss.

" _Now Adrien_ , I don't suppose you've gone for your tuxedo fitting like I asked already…Mr. Bouchard was waiting for you and it's now-" Nathalie came in the door. "Oooh dear." She stopped abruptly.

Adrien spotted her, as Marinette was facing him, and lost his balance in surprise, his eyes wide, unsure how to navigate their intimate moment with Nathalie present, dragging Marinette back down with him to the bed.

"I think I'll leave now…I suppose Mr. Bouchard will have to wait…" Nathalie left and closed the door behind her. "I don't get paid enough for this."

Marinette blinked as she found herself straddled over Adrien on the bed, her arms in push up above his shoulders, staring at his green eyes just as wide as hers.

He realized he still was holding her by the waist. She had him pinned and he kept her there, only now aware of his grasp.

"Ahem-" He coughed.

She pushed off the bed and jumped up. "So- I uhm…suppose I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"I'll make sure someone brings a ride to your place...to…ahem pick you up." He swung himself up sitting on the edge of his bed. "Sorry…"

"Oh, it's _fine_. Just-" Her face felt warm.

"I guess you're not the only one who klutzes out huh?" He winced a bit as he smiled.

She smiled back. "See you tomorrow my Cat Noir." She picked up the box and left his room.

He put his hand to his face and fell backwards. This really was too good to be true.

"Oh come on lover boy, didn't you hear Nathalie? You're going to want to look nice tomorrow…better go for that-"

"What's got you so naggy Plagg?"

"You know you say my cheese stinks, but you two…"

"What?" Adrien looked challengingly at him.

"It's so sweet I could barf. Blehhh!"

Adrien flicked him. "You're just jealous, see ya Plagg."

Plagg watched his ally leave.

They really didn't know how good they had it right now did they? He looked at the cheese on the desk. It had been much worse before, but he was also certain Tikki knew too…Hawk Moth was somehow using a Miraculous…what was Nooroo thinking?

For them, the biggest challenge would come the day they had to face one of their own…but Plagg also knew…it wasn't time for him to worry Adrien about it now.

Perhaps soon, but not now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Bell of the Ball, The Last Chime Calls** **  
**  
"I can't believe you guys can't come." Marinette looked at her parents confused.

"Well it does make sense, we don't cater normally and we don't have the staff to cater…so they're going to bring our baked goods there. As long as it turns out okay we'll be happy." Her father shrugged.

"Plus, I'm sure you don't really want us watching over you all night …" Her mother gave her a small smirk.

"Well …yes…but no, that's not it! I mean it's your hard work!" She crossed her arms. "Maybe if I would have talked to Adrien about it he could have done something…"

"We're not taking offense. Plus we need a night off anyway. Just make sure you make sure nothing goes wrong with the desserts; want to make a good impression on Mr. Agreste's guests." Her father reassured.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Marinette nodded. "Won't let you down."

"Don't forget I want to see your dress on you before you leave!" Her mom called up to her as she went into her room.

"Do you need a ride?" Her dad subsequently called out.

"No worries! Adrien said he'd have a limo pick me up! But thanks anyway!" She got to her room. Now…she had the dress…but how should she do everything else? This kind of stuff wasn't really her thing… I mean designing sure but…on herself?

Her dad groaned. "I can't believe she doesn't even need a ride? What are we good for now?"

"I know! She's growing up so fast, right?" Her mom smiled. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who-" Her father went to open it.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! I'm just here to help Marinette get ready!" Alya stood at the door with a bag.

"Oh she didn't say you were coming?" Her mother asked.

"Well …she just must have forgotten. Especially since she has a boyfriend now." Alya smiled and entered the shop. "Marinette, I'm here to rescue you! We are getting you out of those pig-tails and-"

"Alya? What are you-" Marinette stuck her head down from the stairs.

"Look, you texted me last night and told me he got you a gown, so we are going to make sure you look like a model wearing that gown!" Alya pushed her back into her room.

"Are you telling me I'm not model material?" Marinette raised a brow at her friend with a wary smile.

"No of course not, but as you're friend, I think I can help you…where you need it. You don't get this kind of hair dye job from nothing you know! My mom does wedding hair and makeup all the time, girl. I got-you!" Ayla playfully punched her friend in the shoulder, before resting her hands on her hips. "So let's see what we're working with…"

"Well me obviously."

"And the caliber of this dress…" Alya squinted at her.

"Ahem well…" Marinette pushed aside the folding divider in her room to reveal the dress on a mannequin she used for designing.

"Oh man, he's gone and out done himself…" Alya looked at it. "Man, this thing is a regular ball gown…and nothing is regular about it. You know what they say about red eh?"

"Well it kind of is my favourite color…"

"I thought it was pink?"

"It was…until maybe within the last year…" She looked to Tikki hiding under her bed sheets.

"Well it's the color of love and it makes us girls look damn good...plus I mean Ladybug works it, so theres a witness to that truth." Alya looked at it. The off the shoulder red straps, tulle flowers in ebony that trailed to the bottom of the skirt…man that boy had taste. And good inspiration if it had something to do with Marinette's designs.

"So I'm thinking up do…and then maybe…a punch of lipstick…you could use a nice necklace with this…but man…you'd need diamonds with this thing."

"I don't own diamonds…" Marinette looked at her friend bewildered.

"We will make it work. I'm not going to this party, so you will have to represent for both of us. Plus…Adrien can thank me later. You know maybe if I twist your pigtails together …"

* * *

"So, that friend of yours is coming tonight then…"

"Yes…she's my girlfriend…" Adrien stood beside his Father as they welcomed their guests almost absently. His father's chest was rigid, as he stood under the family portrait in the main hall. Adrien felt a strange tension in the air; these events were so formal he never could really relax.

"Right, right…Marinette."

"You remembered…" Adrien felt a twinge. He'd longed for his father's attention and now finding he'd never gotten it, especially considering he hadn't gotten a gift now for his birthday, he didn't know how to navigate their conversation. It was worse than usual…perhaps Marinette was their way around this?

"Of course… Rumor has it she's been the central focus of some of the attacks lately…"

Adrien blinked. "You follow Ladybug's blog too? _But_ you know it's could have been me too….I irritated a few people…and that baker guy seemed a bit upset about – uhm…"

His father raised his brow looking to the side at him, but then returned to a stoic glance over their guests. "I keep myself well informed with all of these things going on in the city…it has been work enough giving people the water supply…the Mayor and his daughter would rather me keep a hold of the situation than make our town look like a public disgrace in the face of admitting our problem in a public array." His father rolled his eyes. "All the same ironic that it has come down to me to make all of the big decisions. I suppose I do prefer to be in control."

"Oh, I see." Adrien nodded. Perhaps Marinette was right…they might have been neglecting the issue at hand. Tomorrow they needed to jump on it. Still Chloe never mentioned anything about her father and his father in discussion over this stuff? Not that he had talked to her much since he'd been dating Marinette. "Well…I suppose I'll go wait for my date."

"I intend to see her when she comes. I think she'd be well off to know, as your date she also represents me to an effect – being my son's girlfriend." His eyes remained half lidded and dismissive, but Adrien wondered what he meant by this – he'd always been concerned about their image that perhaps it was meant as a warning, but …he had acknowledged her as his girlfriend which seemed like something a bit proactive at the least.

He paced outside. He saw some reporters, and hoped her car wouldn't pull up too close. There was few and far between spaces where privacy could be found tonight, and frankly he didn't want to make Marinette into what he'd become for his father: some trophy, or article on a wall.

He called the chauffeur quickly on his phone. "Can you bring her to the back if you can…it's really bad here…I appreciate it, thanks."

He sighed. He looked left and right and when he was sure no reporters or guests would follow him he crept along the side of the house towards their back veranda. There was also a back road his father took at times to avoid these problems. He rarely took it himself; his father didn't see his fame as a problem…he was the protégé son, and so there was no need for him to attend any of the back paths.

"In the dumps?" Plagg stuck his head out from his dress coat pocket. "Come on it's time to par-tay."

"It's not that. It's all this pressure. And I just get this feeling that-"

"This feeling that what?" Plagg looked concerned.

"Woah."

"Woah? What's _woah_ supposed to mean?" Plagg crossed his arms itching to get out of the pocket to see what was going on.

Adrien blinked. She was getting out of the limo, and all it took was her foot; a pair of low red hells that were revealed for a moment before being covered by the flume of satiny fabric that came down in a heap. But it wasn't just the dress, it was her. Her bright blue eyes against rosy cheeks, her hair pulled back, as her ponytail became a low bun with a red ribbon wrapped around her hair that kept it together…her lips were red…but even more so than that…she just _glowed_.

She was the reason he put up with this. He'd told her he'd kept her safe, and that would also mean from the ugly parts of his world. She could protect herself, and he knew well, but when it came down to it, he wouldn't let her get caught in the same solitary life he'd been pushed into. She'd never feel alone. Neither one of them would let the other find that place.

"Adrien?" She got up out of the limo. She stepped forward but found her toe hit the step, and tripped on the edge of the veranda. "Aghh-"

He ran forwards and caught her.

"Yep, I'm Marinette today…told you I'm a klutz."

He let out a sighed laugh. "You fell into my arms, I'm not complaining."

"Ahem…" She composed herself. Was she trying to be put together for him? For this occasion?

"You look really beautiful Marinette."

"Well it's mostly because of you…and Alya…Alya helped me with the hair and I'm not that good at makeup stuff…so-"

"No, _you_ do...Not just that stuff." He smiled and then looked off to the side. "I'm really glad you're here…where are you're parents?"

"They weren't invited…we don't really cater ourselves…not staffed so…"

He straightened up surprised. "Are you serious?" He blinked.

"I-I uhm thought you would have known."

"Not at all." He sighed dropping his head. "Can I stress _how_ happy I am that you're here?" He peaked up at her and his hair disheveled a bit and for a moment he looked exactly as he did as Cat-noir.

"Not enough apparently." She laughed.

"Well then, shall we go into the lion's den? The party is waiting my lady…" He held out his arm for her.

"We shall."

She followed him in and was overwhelmed. It was high fashion formal. Not to mention…his house barely looked like his house…I mean it was a mansion but it looked more like an extravagant ballroom…or…

She bit her lip. Could she fit into this world?

"Don't worry, it looks all grand and stuff but it's not actually that great. It's just my house really…"

"But it's really nice. Like _really_ nice…"

"Ah, so you've arrived." His father walked over with another famous designer in conversation.

'It's – uhm- a pleasure to meet you Mr. Agreste." Marinette felt almost as if she had to bow, and let her head dip slightly.

"Pleasure is mine." He said shortly. "I have to say, if this is what your designs do for the inspiration of my son, I have do give you some credit."

"A Macaron sir?" A server came over as if on cue, to offer Mr. Agreste one of her parent's desserts.

Marinette caught her breath for a moment. She felt Adrien's hand in hers tighten.

"A yes." He took one and looked at the cursive "A" on it. Surprisingly well done for a little shop. Better than the last. He took a bite.

A silence hovered over the group.

"Nearly perfect. I have a philosophy that nothing is perfect. I only knew one person who ever was...I chase such perfection nearly every day, and my son the same. All said and done though...commendable...one of the best I've had, and that is where I will leave it. So tell me Marinette..."

She felt her body loose some tension at those words.

"Your parents are bakers, you are an aspiring designer, and you find my son, a model as your boyfriend. What inspiration did you have for the dress you designed...considering this gown is an adaptation of it..."

She swallowed. Was the list a compliment or a dig? Was he accusing her of using Adrien? Or was it a compliment of the well-rounded people in her life? As for inspiration...should she be truthful? "Well...to be honest, lately I've been taking inspiration from my own experiences...but for that dress, a bit of it had to do with..."

The people around had seemed to be waiting on her word. She assumed the talk of designers always spoke in terms of their inspired geniuses. "Well, Ladybug, actually."

She watched his face as he looked, for a brief moment almost peeved. However when words came to his mouth he seemed unaffected. "Interesting. I suppose the design itself is that of someone who follows her well. It might do you good to show me your designs one day, if you have the chance."

Almost immediately one of the other designers chimed in.

"What shall we expect from your next collection Mr. Agreste?"

"Well...I have long awaited for the perfect moment of inspiration for a certain design to come to life again...but I suppose, in light of my ten years...I think perhaps a bird of a specific extravagant plumage would be a point of reference."

"Are you speaking of peacocks?"

"Something of that sort." He nodded.

And with that the group was gone as soon as they came.

* * *

 _Hope readers are enjoying this_ _fic! With xmas break around the corner should have it updated soon, and will be editing for errors in last chapters! let me know what you think in the reviews ! I enjoy the feedback ! Thanks !_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Down The Rabbit Hole**

"Shall I get the band to start sir? Has everyone arrived sir that you wanted to? Do I need to check the guest list again?" Nathalie asked.

"I would say so. However I …I have stricken a point of inspiration…if I left for a moment could you manage to hold things down?"

"Did you forget something? Or did somebody make you angry? This is your party and whatever you need I-"

"Nonsense Nathalie. I have some personal business to check up on, so if I do leave, my son can retain the focus of the party's bustle." He stared for a moment at his son and his guest. "However, if I am gone _too long_ perhaps one might look for me…keep my son here if he tries to...anyone else I suppose is their business..." His eyes looked keenly over the room. "On the other hand make sure the back road stays empty tonight if you will. I don't trust the paparazzi and what not these days…"

She blinked. What was going on tonight? Had inspiration struck him that he needed to take a route elsewhere? But the back road? She looked between Mr. Agreste's back as he walked away, distancing himself from the party, to his son and his girlfriend. She sighed; his cryptic words were getting the best of her. This was going to be a long night.

"Music!" She chimed over to the concert band.

Suddenly the band began to play.

"I'm surprised my father hasn't made one of his speeches yet…" Adrien nibbled on a hors d'oeurve.

"Well I don't see him anywhere… but it didn't seem to go awful…did it?" Marinette tried to make things better. She figured as long as he didn't condemn her…or her parent's food she was doing quite well.

"Oh no, not at all… believe me you'd know if it was awful." Adrien shook his head.

 _"So young Mr. Agreste, who is this young lady with you?_ "

Marinette swallowed as a rather posh looking couple approached. Their accent sounded much more French for some reason...perhaps it was the way they held their chins up in the air that changed the acoustics of their speech.

"Oh, I suppose she wasn't introduced formally. Ahem… _this_ is my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Chang."

"I've never head of that name…tell me…your parents are they-"

Adrien felt the same feeling waft over him he had earlier. He looked to catch Marinette's reaction to their prodding question. She looked a bit wide-eyed. She didn't need to become part of the scrutiny this world put people under. He felt words bubble to his lips.

"I don't know if you would…but if you're interested in good food, they own a patisserie downtown." She said with a smile. "Actually those macrons you're eating are from there."

He was surprised by her foreword answer. Then again, she _had_ nothing to be worried about; she was always proud of her parents, even if they were not affiliated with any fame.

"Oh. And you are dating? Did you're father appr-" The man asked as the woman blinked and stared at the dessert in her hand for a moment.

"Well I asked Marinette to dance earlier, so why don't you ask my father… I'm sure he'd love to chat." Adrien smiled and then took Marinette away.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked catching on to his short words.

"I can't explain it right now. But believe me when I say, you are way stronger than I am." Adrien sighed.

"Huh?" She looked at him slightly bewildered. It was only then she realized the couple had kept eyes on them as they entered the middle of the room. "I don't remember you asking me to dance before either?"

"It's not going to be hard…I mean you are Ladybug? If you can jump buildings you can surely dance?" He took one hand in his and put his hand on her waist.

"Ha-ha, well you have yet to meet my clumsy feet because if I step on you I-"

"Then how about I lead this time?"

"This time?"

"Well you normally lead as Ladybug so for this…let me take the lead. It's a slower song anyway…" He began to lead her into a dance and her skirt floomed brushing around her feet like a ball gown.

She blinked. Well she hadn't stepped on him yet…and Adrien was really quick on his feet. He probably had some practice, but she never thought he'd be this graceful…not that he wouldn't but-

She suddenly heard it. Whispers. Everyone was watching. Maybe that's what he was afraid of before…she really wasn't part of this world…did she look like she stood out?

As they danced she caught his glance again. He seemed to suddenly shy away from her. She smiled and looked away.

She was as vulnerable as he was here. People were joining in now at least.

And that was why he'd pulled her away wasn't it? To keep them from prodding at her…but now dancing like this did it matter? She was Adrien's girlfriend. Not there's. And yet…the one person who did influence that decision…

She hadn't seen Mr. Agreste since their conversation earlier. As a matter of fact he seemed to be missing from the crowd.

"Is everything okay?" Adrien looked at her with a bit of a concern. He wondered if it was getting to her…dancing hadn't been the best choice to keep her away from the burning limelight. But at least now they could escape if they wanted to while everyone else was enjoying the music.

"Yea…I'm fine. Actually I'm really happy you're leading this time." She smiled. She was too. As Ladybug she had her turn, but as Marinette…she didn't mind giving Adrien a chance to help her.

His face grew a bit larger with a smile as his head tilted off to the side. "Then perhaps I can try to _keep_ your attention?" He then swung her down into a dip.

"You can try." She smiled, as her eyebrows rose. Was he acting a bit…Noir?

He pulled her back up and she found her other hand naturally found a place on his chest rather than his shoulder.

"I didn't realize it then," she said as they danced in a small circle. "But you tried to save me from …"

"People are really judgmental here. I'm sorry if I-"

"No. We said we were in this together." Marinette shook her head.

"Well good because Nathalie just spotted me and I really don't feel like being her prey right now." Adrien looked past Marientte and then grabbed her hand sneaking behind the curved staircase and escaped through the shadows to another room. They went up a set of stairs in the dark and she wondered where else this mansion could bring them.

It wasn't until she blinked a few times, adjusting to the change in light, that she realized the room they'd landed in was a guest room…and a large part of it was just an open living space that moved into a balcony.

"This view is great." She walked over to the edge of the railing.

"Yea, it's the backside of the house. Looks over the back of the property and...if you look hard lights from the next city over. You can see it off in the distance." He put his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't know you had this much backyard space."

"Well, _we_ don't. My dad seems to really like our extra land…there's a back road back there...its been in the family for a while I think…"

"What's back there?"

"I don't know actually. I know it sounds bad, but I'm pretty sure my dad has a private workshop or something. He disappears a lot, but I mean he doesn't seem to tell me where he goes. Which isn't really fair considering I always have to have a trail on my whereabouts…"

"You know, I'm really sorry I didn't know about this earlier. I think you're lucky he cares so much, but I also think **_you_** have to decide what you want to do."

"I know that I've never been happier being Cat Noir. At least that world is something that can't be taken away from me."

"But what happens…I mean…don't you want all aspects of your life to be enjoyable?"

"It's not _not_ enjoyable. I mean I like modelling but…after becoming Cat Noir…do I really make a difference when it's just my face on a magazine in the end?"

"I think so. You give people someone to look up to…and when they get to know you, they'll find out that you're not stuck up or anything…because well you know…sometimes…"

He began to laugh. "Believe me I know. I appreciate that Marinette." He put his hand on top of hers on the balcony. "But-I – uh…I'm sorry about all that in there. I just…that's why…people can be pretty awful."

"But if you give them the chance they can also be good too. Maybe…it's not just what you do it's what you do with it. I mean we could use our powers for evil…or be tempted by an Akuma…or even just act badly to our friends…or the people who get Akumatized... I mean the only reason that happens is because people feel left out right? I think if we can work on giving people the right role models…"

"I think I see what you're saying." He blinked looking at her. The moonlight was shining off her hair and he couldn't help but understand even more each day why she was Ladybug. She just had a point of finding the best in people; even if Chloe or Lila got on her nerves…she did right wrongs in the end. When it came down to it…most of the property...everything would be left to him alone. His father showed some responsibility for the town with his water provisions but … he still was often dismissive of others. Perhaps he ought to try to be more than his father is…the last Akumatized man was mad because of his father's harsh words…and it was Marinette's kindness that helped bridge that anger to content. With her by his side, perhaps he could help more people with…all this…

He heard her laugh.

"What?" He asked as he blinked a few times, finding himself back to reality, outside his thoughts.

"Just then…you're eyes…they really looked thoughtful…"

"And?"

"Well I don't know…actually they looked like a cat's. Like you could see something in the dark out there all of a sudden."

"Well perhaps I am seeing something new. Look…I know what I did earlier was reckless a bit…and I put us even more on the spot but…whatever you do…I need you Marinette. I can't explain it but I get the feeling you're like the missing puzzle piece I need to put my life and everything together…so I just want to protect that. So I need you to do two things." He looked to the side for a moment as if what he was going to say was perhaps embarrassing for him, but then returned to her gaze.

"Okay?" She nodded.

"Well one…tell me if I'm being a bit…too much. I don't want to be controlling or anything but it's really weird for me knowing that you're Ladybug, but you could also be in danger as Marinette too…but that being said…" His hand found the railing again and he squeezed it.

"Oh believe me, I'll let you know if you're being too controlling. I won't allow it. And if you are in trouble the feeling is mutual." She smirked.

"Ahem…well good. But … don't blame me either when I say don't do anything too reckless. I don't want to loose this…or you. If you're going to ever do anything please tell me first…or if you need me…or if anything seems dangerous…" He winced at his words. Was he beginning to sound like his father?

"I will. You're my partner right?" She lifted her hand and held out a fist for him to hit back.

"I am." He looked at her fist, and gave her a bit of a smirk.

She expected him to bump it but instead he grabbed her hand by the wrist and pulled her into him. Before she could react she felt his lips on hers.

"I'm kind of being greedy here but…I kind of wish we could just spend the party up here instead of around that group down there." He admitted as they parted.

"In a sense me too…" She couldn't help but feel warmer closer to him. The night air was a bit chilly but …more than that…this whole thing…it just meant so-

"Ah, Adrien. It took me a while, but the Mayor and his daughter have arrived rather _fashionably_ late and I need one of the Agrestes to make an appearance with them. Considering your father had to step out …for whatever reason he felt necessary…I suppose I should borrow you." Nathalie interrupted as she barged through the door to the room.

"Where is my father anyway?" Adrien sighed.

"I suspect a moment of inspiration occurred. I can't keep track of the two of you frankly."

"Fine."

"Do you want me to come?" Marinette asked him wondering if she could make it easier.

"Actually stay up here…I want to talk some more…and I don't trust the people down there not to harass-well … if you want to come I-"

"No, you're probably right. I'll uhm…wait." Marinette nodded. He was trying not to be possessive…but he was right. Remaining alone at the party she might be bugged by the crowds, who had just seen her dance with Adrien… although seeing Chloe's face would be a bit amusing… no. That was just mean. She'd wait here. He needed this kind of stability tonight.

"Good, I'll see you in a few." He nodded as he left with Nathalie. "Believe me I'll be quick."

It was probably a good thing she had a few minutes to herself. The night was moving so quickly.

She felt the breeze strengthen on her cheek, and looked out again into the night. The trees were thick and high in his backyard…whatever secrets they held wouldn't be revealed. If Mr. Agreste did have a studio back there, it would be well hidden from the paparazzi.

She looked just below and saw the veranda where she'd arrived, but then noticed something strange.

An Akuma. A white akuma was flying down just past where the veranda ended and the dirt road began.

It landed on a well, tucked off near the edge of the trees and disappeared…down the well...

A well often lead to water...

"Marinette was that what I thought it was?"

"It was Tikki."

"What are we going to do?"

She bit her lip. She couldn't summon Adrien to help her while he was with the Mayor or Chloe. She'd have to give him a bit of time…but if she waited for him…the opportunity to catch up with it and see where it lead would pass. Plus, if she stayed on top of this, perhaps if someone was targetted at the party to be akumatized she could stop it...it would help Adrien and his dad, and frankly everyone in the end.

"We're going to go after it." She felt a small pang in her chest. She knew she might have to break the promise she just made…she would tell Adrien…but she couldn't out him now while he was amongst the crowds.

"Alone? But what about Adrien and Plagg?" Tikki felt an ominous cloud hazing the situation.

"As soon as I can I'll send him a message…but I can't wait for him if this is going to tell us something about the missing water OR these mysterious un-akumatized butterflies popping up…when it comes down to it…"

"..Tikki, _Spots On._ "


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Caterpillar to a Butterfly**

Ladybug bit her lip. Everything about this felt wrong. Why did the only Akuma she's ever been able to trail be so close to the Agreste place? It was more aggravating…although her night had not been smooth sailing entirely it had been a wonderful night with Adrien! And more so…she'd deviated from Adrien's wishes.

And his wishes had been fair hadn't they?

 _Stay safe, and work together. Try not to put yourself in danger_. Was this dangerous? She wasn't sure…but the puddles down here didn't look like they were making this appear any less conspicuous…she might just be heading for the root of their problems.

She felt her hand grasp hard on her yoyo. She could communicate any time now but if she timed it wrong it would put him in a bad position. Then again dragging him away from Chloe wasn't something she _wasn't_ fond of.

She followed the tunnel and wondered where she was above ground. Down the back hill…was she near that secret studio Adrien had mentioned? Maybe they were targeting Mr. Agreste…he had gone missing and he'd been helping out the town with their water deficit.

It all smelled way too fishy.

She felt herself slow down, as she swore she heard sounds from ahead. She peaked around and noticed the area had had work; it was not just an underground path to the water system…no…it was re-created to fit a vast amount of water…it was it's own intricate water system. Someone had been using their property to steal the water and put it into compressed containers…unless…those bottles looked a lot like the Agreste ones…

She jumped back into the darkness as a voice rang out from around the corner.

 _"No, no. I do not need you calling a state of emergency. Yes, I know you are the Mayor but trust me when I say this is happening for a reason. I merely had to depart my party for…preference sake… I am working on a project that has been weighing on me. I will pay you a large sum to keep quiet for a while longer…but I promise…my imported water will suffice for a while and I'm positive our lovely heroes will show their faces and save the day as always…oh yes, yes, take all the publicity photos you'd like with my son… Chloe? Well he had another date I suppose…but…"_

She swallowed. That sounded like Mr. Agreste…was he in on this? Was this two separate ordeals: the water issue wasn't linked to the Akumas? If he had something to do with the water scam that was one thing but the Akuma… that meant that Hawkmoth was close by?

Now she had a decision to make: remain Ladybug and inquire as a hero or confront him about the issue as an innocent Marinette...

But perhaps she was being too judgemental. What if someone else was pulling the strings? Adrien's father couldn't be that bad…so bad he'd cut the water flow off? They hadn't had a lot left, and what the Slime-Monster had retained was now basically diminished and used… but then if he was giving water to the community only to put his name on it as a donation? What was his aim in that?

He might not tell her the truth as Ladybug and she might scare off that Akuma If she confronted him like this. But…if she showed herself as Marinette…maybe acting as if she had come here on accident was better…she could get her answers and if need be distract him long enough to change back. Plus…

She needed to know the truth for Adrien's sake. She couldn't call him down here until she'd figured out how his father was messed up in all this…whatever this was…

"Okay Tikki…spots off."

She breathed out.

"Shouldn't you call Cat Noir?" Tikki asked. "This doesn't seem safe going in alone..."

"No. This is Adrien's father. Until I know what's going on here I can't bring him into this. I'm just going to act like we were on the veranda and he left…and then I spotted that butterfly…I'm pretty sure I'm reputable with lying to the Agrestes when it comes to role playing between myself and Ladybug so-" She whispered to Tikki.

"But…what if HawkMoth is nearby?"

"It will be fine. Just stay hidden for now. He's not a villain...he just might be mixed up in something. I probably won't scare him off so much...he probably looks down on me and then I might be able to follow the Akuma again."

Marinette looked in front of her. A puddle. Perhaps she could really put on the actress' face…

"Ahh-ahh." She had intended on slipping on accident on the ground but found herself on her rear rather naturally when it came to her Marinette charm.

The shadow of Mr. Agreste's form got stiff as his phone clicked off. "Who is that?"

"Oh? What? Just me- I- Well Adrien went off to speak to the Mayor and I saw this butterfly go down the well…and I don't know it looked kind of beautiful and harmless…he,he, and then I slipped …and I ended up here… I didn't mean to I just wondered why a butterfly would come here…it looked…"

"Pure?"

"I suppose…Mr. Agreste I'm sorry. I'm really bad for putting myself in awkward positions lately and I should really excuse myself and I promise I'm not nearly as bad as this-" Marinette got up and bowed. It seemed to be working, but she felt a tension rising between them.

"And what do you suppose this water is here for? Or are you more concerned with a phantom butterfly?"

"I – I suppose that it just pooled here on accident? Or maybe this is where you get your water shipments? I would never think anything bad of it…" Marinette felt it now…no, she saw it. His eyes threatening her…why was he so concerned about what she thought? She had the wary feeling that her welfare was suddenly on the line.

But it was too late now; she had to play this up…but her lies were weak. He was in on something.

"And a butterfly…had your hopes been to find Cat Noir down here in the dark…"

"Cat…Noir?" Marinette asked her fingers digging into her palms, fists holding the tension. What did he mean?

"I follow those blogs. The news. You seem familiar with this Cat Noir as of late. Frankly…is it that the danger follows you? Or the Cat? Are you his mouse…"

She was put off; what did Mr. Agreste care about Cat Noir?

"No- I …he just saved me…and Ladybug…"

"Well I can't suppose you'd be one to know about appearances in the public eye, but you cannot be dating my Adrien and come to find yourself in the arms of a super hero at evenings rest. And now that you've seen this well…"

"I'm not…Cat Noir…he's with Ladybug…this…I don't know what this is…"

"Ah, but it is rather incriminating. Me around all this water…and yet, what could a girl like you say…nobody would believe you. But, you know, I half expected a Cat or a Ladybug to follow that butterfly but you really seem to be nosing out danger lately. Tell me then: You've been playing doubles haven't you? Cheating my son from his relationship by feigning damsel with Cat-noir? I think it suspicious, don't you?"

"It's not what you think…Adrien is everything to me…your son is really amazing …but why are you doing this? "

She bit her lip. His stare felt like daggers; as he approached from across the tunnelled area. Why did this feel like there was much more going on here than she could see?

"Why should I explain it to you?"

"I'm not afraid of people like you."

"Like me?"

Her mouth itched to accuse him of being like Hawkmoth, but her brain told it to shut up. He wasn't that evil…but his tone was not …right. He sounded...so dismissive and powerful she felt her own confidence wain.

"Yes. You're getting something out of this; you can't force people into your will. Whatever the reason is that you've decided to pressure people to create this storage system for the waters…"

"But I can." He smiled.

"You can't steal water…" She felt aggravated. She should have stayed as Ladybug but now she'd only reveal herself to him. Now she'd lost the Akuma and might never find where Hawkmoth was so she could figure out why his Akumatized victims were always so close by to the water issue.

"Steal water…perhaps is not my forte…but…since I don't expect you to leave here today…at least not without helping me reach my goal…" His glasses glinted in a way that prevented her from seeing his eyes. "I will admit...I _can_ force people into doing my will."

He took out a broach..in the shape of a butterfly.

She felt her hands dig into her palms in fists, so much so she wondered if she'd caused bruises now. A nightmare: _Purely_ a nightmare. Why hadn't she told Adrien where she was going…it was only now she wished Cat-Noir and Adrien were two different people.

This was too much. She watched him transform and it made her feel like she wanted to throw up. Her stomach twisted and she felt like she wanted to hurl, as her heart began to hurt for what this all meant...

Adrien's father never seemed as passionate...as deviously angry like Hawkmoth had come off. He seemed distant and removed most of the time…why did this feel like they were two separate people…perhaps this was a side of him that only …a miraculous could reveal?

She couldn't reveal herself as Ladybug either.

Not now. Not this vulnerably.

"I sense your turmoil. Still it's not the kind of anger one expects…you seem a bit too collected. I wonder why? Not scared to find out your ex-boyfriend's father is rather powerful…more powerful than a naive girl like yourself expected?"

"I wonder what he would think of you…doing all this…whatever this is." She said holding her ground. "And he's not my ex. He is Adrien. I care for him a lot, and I thought if you did …if you loved him..."

"Love? Hah, you no nothing of love. And first lesson would be that love hurts…you so easily flip flop between a rich boy and a hero do you not? Would you do anything for love, even if it means using the greatest power for your own use. Even if it means, a young girl must disappear the night of my party…rather tragically I suppose…then you would be his ex. Of course I could turn you against him..."

"You don't need to hurt me...and I won't turn into a monster." She swallowed. Was it just her or was she playing "innocent and helpless" a lot when it came to fooling these Agrestes? She would be much less of the two if she had a chance to become Ladybug but his focus was on her now.

"I won't attempt either yet. But if I know anything it's that, since I've been letting out my Akumas for the last week, your Cat friend always comes to your aid. Or Ladybug. Either way, the sooner I have their Miraculous the sooner I can get the real party started."

"I won't let you." She bit her lip. Her words rolled off her tongue as if she could do something, but she was stuck.

"You speak to me like you have something on me…but really…I don't think you are deserving of that grace, let alone the grace of dating my son…I hope for your sake a hero appears for you."

He raised his staff, and a blast of Akumas came at her, and in a powerful thrust she found herself being pushed backwards into the wall of the well's tunnel behind her.

"Move an inch, and I'll leave you unconscious. You are a mouse for my trap, nothing more now. It was really too bad, but my son is young, and I will tell you now, this is nothing like true love."

She felt a bruise forming on her shoulder. She had to keep herself awake. As he turned away to attend to something farther down the tunnel, she whispered to her friend. "Tikki…I need you to go-"

"But…what will he do if he finds out?"

"I don't know…just go before he sees you."

"But Marinette…"

"I'll manage. I'm going to find out more about this plan he's got…" Marinette found herself wondering if her head spun because of the hit, or because finding out Adrien's father was their enemy made her feel as if she'd been split in two…already hurting for Adrien.

This was an evil twist of fate.

"Tikki, leave me be. I can't change like this. Make sure he knows…there's a trap being set for Cat Noir…"

"Are you sure?" Tikki's hesitance grew weary as they heard Hawk Moth's feet approaching again.

" _Tikki. Find Adrien."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Bitter to the Touch**

Adrien closed the door with a sigh. Chloe was cold and distant for about five seconds until she found out Marinette wasn't around. Her father was so preoccupied with where his father was he could barely keep his sanity between the pair's constant prodding and poking for his attention.

Now he could return to the quiet evening he was having in solitude with Mar-

"Marinette?" He opened his eyes and looked around. Where was she?

He saw that the window was open and noticed the ribbon she had used to keep her hair in that twisted bun was now on the ground below the balcony. What happened?

"ADRIEN!"

He looked up to see Tikki two inches from his face. "What's going on?"

"Marinette needs you! She followed an Akuma down the well and she's-"

"What? Huh?" Adrien stepped back.

"Hawkmoth."

"Plagg! Adrien called out to him as he rolled out of his pocket.

"Don't have to ask twice." Plagg nodded.

"Claws out!"

Adrien leapt down to the ground without a second thought …until it occurred to him.

"Tikki what is Hawkmoth doing on my property?"

"They're not…it's …it's..uhm...complicated?"

"You know, there is something you're not telling me."

"I'd watch out, this is a trap. Hawkmoth wants to use Marinette to trap you and Ladybug…" Tikki changed the topic focusing on the danger ahead.

"Why? Why Marinette?" Cat Noir lept down the well in another quick bound. He felt something odd about this.

"He thought that you were saving her from all of those Akumatized people on your own because you and her are an item…"

"What?"

"He saw the blog…and he told her she's not fit to date his son if she's with Cat Noir at the same time…"

"Well that's silly…she's dating-"

"Well you…but you'd better hurry…"

"Wait…you said His son?"

"Oh…well I uh…" Tikki feigned a weak smile. "You're father's been the one whose been stealing the water…that's what I meant."

"My father?" He blinked.

"If you look around the corner they should be there?" Tikki whispered.

"My father did this…why?" Cat Noir turned and saw the compressed water tanks, with the built up tunnels. How did he do this? Was this what kept him back behind the house…but his secret studio must be farther into the trees…the roads went there…

"Where is my father then Tikki?"

Tikki bit her cheek. He had to find out on his own. "I don't know. With Marinette probably…"

"Then we're going to have to move through these tunnels fast." Cat Noir felt something off. In his head he could hear Plagg and he knew his insticts were right; Tikki was holding something back, but she had no reason to lie about his father being involved. Something was going on…and Marinette…she'd put herself in danger…

"Why didn't she change into Ladybug?" He asked before they swiftly moved through the tunnels ahead and up a set of stairs.

"I can't say…she wanted to ask your father first about the water but…just... let's just find her…"

"Okay..." he was hesitant to stop his questioning but he could hear in Tikki's voice a solemnness that perhaps meant she blamed herself for Marinette's predicament.

Something was going on here, and none of it sounded promising.

* * *

"You won't turn me into anything…those Akuma's won't effect me...I won't let them."

"Even your anger...now that you know that Adrien's father is in fact I seems to hold no power...You hold such pain and yet i don't see it come out…"

"It is not anger. I'm sad for Adrien…you have no clue how much you'll hurt him when he finds out!" Marinette knew she wasn't angry...perhaps frustrated, feeling a weight on her, but she did not feel angry...if she did that she'd only put Adrien in a worse spot if she was turned against him.

"He will never find out! When he does by the time it is over, he will relish in what I accomplish when I steal those Miraculouses."

Marinette knew that if Tikki brought Adrien here it would go south quick…if she could find a way to turn him around…but it seemed hopeless.

"What are you doing with the Miraculous?" She inquired, trying to at least figure out his plan.

"What do you care?"

"You…you…uhm…you've been terrorizing our city of course I care…"

"Simple. I want to combine them and use the power they hold to grant myself something I lost long ago…it wasn't until recently that I realized I could use this power…this power to steal all of the positive energy and use it for negative powers…"

"I don't…" Marinette inched back on the floor. What was he planning. She was in some kind of windowed temple that she presumed may have once been a secret studio but was now the hideaway of Hawkmoth. The strangest part of it all was he used a Miraculous himself – and yet whatever Kwami was present …it was docile and being used for evil…what exactly did Mr. Agreste harbor in dark emotions that could overtake a Kwami's will?

"Of course you don't know what it means, but the power I would gain...you're meek mundane mind has no clue. I will take the Miraculous. First Cat Noir's and I will use my Akuma's powers to steal all of the positive energy it holds until it is powerless…it can recharge while it is safe with me, and by the time I have Ladybug's too, with all the new power I stole from it I can amplify my dark power…"

"But the water…."

"Ah, getting ahead are we? The water ways were how I planned on using my Akumas to spread through the city…if I transform everyone into Akumatized monsters so I can weed out whoever else holds the rest of the Miraculous…someone else will come to face them in an attempt to play another hero and I will have twice as much power in my hands to defeat them with until I can come to make my wishes reality."

"But what will become of the town?" Marinette felt herself wishing she hadn't gone own the well just yet. Were they ready for this? Would Adrien be ready for his father's anger?

"What does it matter? I will restore this city as a place of safety…the mayor can step down and I will make sure everything works according to plan…nobody will ever step out of line…this reckless world will cease to exist as it does."

"What if your son get's hurt…" Marinette felt a grain of truth in her words, as she trembled keeping her despair…the pain she felt for Adrien's sake when he would come to see this darkness in his father.

"He will not get hurt. I keep him close so that nobody can ever-"

"But you hurt him! Don't you get it? You distance yourself from him and-"

...

Cat Noir was running up the steps when he heard voices. _Marinette._ But the other voice…was it his father? He knew now that he was in his father's "studio". And yet he'd seen Akuma flying around the place like a nesting ground. Was Hawkmoth holding his father for ransom too? He looked out a window to see that the back roads lead here.

Cat Noir braced himself around the corner to another room with a large stained glass window. He could hear them clearly now:

 _"I do not distance myself from him, I keep him safe in my home and I should have kept him from that school where he met such people as yourself who would be willing to hurt him for the sake of a superhero in a Cat suit!"_

Was it his father…or could that be Hawkmoth? Tikki looked as though she was about to cry…what was this?

 _"But you do! You didn't get him a birthday gift! He wanted one so bad, just so he could have a normal relationship...all everyone ever wants is to feel normal and be loved…and now? Now this…I don't want him to find out who you are…I don't want him to hurt because of this…"_

 _"Why would he ever find out who I am?_ "

Cat Noir looked to Tikki and then waited a minute. Find out who his father was? What was this?

"Because…he'll come for me…and he'll come for you too…and he'll see what you've done. I can't understand why you turned a Kwami to darkness…or had to be the same person as Hawk Moth but … if you love your son you need to stop now!" Marinate pleaded.

"What right do you have to tell me this? My son will survive either way, and there is only one thing in the world I want more…even if he did find out, he would have to grow to like it because sooner or later he would realize all of this is for him! Perhaps foremost for me, but he will benefit too! I truly hope for your sake your little Cat-Noir shows up soon because your words are getting on my nerves and I don't think you should have the audacity to speak as if you are above me when you are some petty girl from a bake-shop who thinks she is good enough for my son!"

Just as Hawkmoth used his powers again, as a rush of butterflys in darkness threw Marinette against the wall not far from the glass window, about a few feet from where he was standing, Cat Noir peaked out from his hiding place.

 _Hawkmoth_. Was Hawkmoth his father? But he was not Hawkmoth's son…he was Gabriel Agreste's …and Marinette…

He walked calmly to Marinette and picked her up by the neck. "You have about ten seconds before I end it here…or you can give up and just become Akumatized…"

"I don't think—it would ever work …I don't hate you…I sympathize…for what…how…you will hurt…people…you – love—" Marinette coughed out as his grasp got tighter. "You- are -Adrien's father...not- you don't have to-"

It was just then that Hawkmoth noticed something about her earrings. _"It can't be?"_

Suddenly a sharp stab knocked his hand away from her neck and she fell to the ground.

"Ah so the Cat has arrived?" He rubbed his hand as he saw a staff retract into Cat Noir's grasp.

Cat Noir seemed to walk absently to Marinette without saying a word and picked her up off the floor.

"Adrien…I'm sorry…" She whispered .

"Don't be Marinette. I won't stop fighting for you…even if it means facing this."

She saw the way his cat-eyes glossed over…tears…and something of an absent stare.

"Give up your Miraculous and she'll be let go?"

"Says the man who doesn't seem to care about his family?"

"What do you know about what I have done for my family?"

"More than you do... and you call yourself an Agreste. I expect you don't care about who you hurt as long as you have things go your way. Did you consider who you would hurt if you hurt Marinette…what her family would feel…what I would feel…what your son…" Cat Noir's head tilted down as his fists grew tense with anger and sadness. "What Adrien Agreste would say?"

"He doesn't even know about my past enough. He is my son and the only person who remains safe because I kept him in that house away from niave people like-"

"I will not give you my Miraculous."

"Even for her? She seemed so empathetic and yet your anger has grown so strong? What nerves have I plucked of yours? I would be careful…it would be all too easy for me to turn you against her…"

"I would never stand against her. Although this…this is not…what I planned…I will stand against you, Gabriel Agreste…and not because I want to either." Cat Noir felt his head spin. He wanted to run away and he had felt his heart break a million times for his father...but knowing if he did so, he would be leaving Marinette to his mercy...

"Hand me you're Miraculous and she will be saved! I won't involve her."

"Never."

"Then perhaps I ought to send flight to my butterflies…because a storm is brewing!"

Suddenly the butterfly akumas in the room spread around like a tornado in a large brush of dark purple power which came through Marinette and Cat Noir, pushing them away from eachother and into a wall.

Marinette knew it was now or never. Tikki must be nearby if Adrien was here. He couldn't do this on his own.

"Tikki…Spot's-"

That's when her hand went to her ear.

She was missing one of her earrings.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Shot to The Heart**

"And you stand there, unprepared to fight? What is the issue here? Has the confident Cat-Noir turned into a docile kitten?"

Cat Noir stood rigidly as he tried to retain his ground in the push of the Akuma's wings; their dark energy seemed to be flourishing around them…perhaps he was feeding this fire himself, but he had nothing left of his life as Adrien to return to knowing this. Still...he could not bring himself to fight…

"Hah, you cannot hold your ground against me alone can you? And to think you walked into this trap… where is your precious Ladybug? What anger do you foster in your soul that draws my Akuma's powers to your focus?" Hawkmoth cackled, unaware of the true turmoil he was stirring up in Cat-Noir's heart. "If I have to take your Miraculous from your hand after you are out cold that is fine…but if that pain still is in your heart you will be my easiest victim to be Akumatized! Perhaps you will start off a long succession of Akumatized citizens when I release them!"

Cat-Noir's teeth gritted. He had nothing. He couldn't heal the Akuma's dark energy…even with Marinette as Ladybug they didn't yet know how to attack this many Akuma. His cataclysm worked once at best…twice by chance…and to attack his own father with his staff…

But yet here was his father, Hawk Moth, raising his own walking stick as a signal, holding it upward, as a cyclone of Akuma's swirled around it, as if preparing another blow.

Marinette could not put herself at risk transforming.

And now that it was up to him…they would be done for.

"Goodbye Cat Noir. So tragic that your Ladybug was powerless to save you."

His hand grasped around his staff. He could try to protect himself from it but … he opened his eyes and saw the black and purple rush come at him. Marinette would be watching this go down and it was all so pathetic wasn't it?

Perhaps all this dark energy was affecting him. He prepared for the blow unsure if his own arm had the will to protect him.

It wasn't as bad as he thought. He opened his eyes, and felt his stomach turn.

"Marinette! Don't!"

"I can't help…as Ladybug right now…but I'm not letting him get the best of you…and I'm not…going to stop just because I was careless." She held out her body, her arms stretched out protecting him. "He's only winning because we're letting him."

"But why-"

"He took one of my earrings." She whispered back as she cringed from the pressure of the dark energy.

He felt like an idiot. She hadn't become Ladybug, yet she had been able to retain her calm to prevent herself from being Akumatized. And now, especially if it was true that Hawk Moth had taken an earring from her… she was willing to protect him with nothing left but herself to depend on.

What was that crap he told himself earlier? That stuff he'd told her? To promise to stay safe? But more so, to make sure they remained a team? He was letting her down. How could she stay safe if he wasn't willing to stand up for what was right...for the person who cared enough to stand in the line of fire for him instead of throw him under it?

Just because his father turned away from him didn't mean he had any right to turn away from Marinette or the rest of the world when they needed him.

He saw her struggling to stand. She wouldn't last to get her Earring back if he let her protect him like this alone.

His hand grasped his staff harder and he felt his claws on his fingers tense with the wrath he normally felt when he used Cataclysm. Now was not the time to neglect the people he loved…perhaps in the end he'd _have_ to knock some sense into his father…

He ran forward and leapt in front of Marinette who was now scratched and a bit bloodied from the sharp wisping wings of the Akuma's path at them. She stumbled to catch herself from falling.

"If you think I am going to give up on saving the people in this room I care about you're damn wrong." Cat Noir felt the static from his cataclysm power ripple up his staff as he spun it protectively. In awe, Marinette watched as the Akumas dissolved as they hit the black speckled electric green power that had become a circular whir as his staff spun.

Suddenly there was a silent stand still. Cat Noir panted. He didn't have long now before everything would be out in the open…his cat disguised minutes were numbered.

"A pathetic attempt-"

"Enough!" Marinette yelled out with whatever voice she had left, before Hawk Moth could continue to insult Cat-Noir. "Give me my earring back!"

"Your earring? What do you mean?"

"If you want to play fair and have me hand over my Miraculous to you, **if** I loose a fair fight, that's fine. But I'm not going to let you take half of it like some kind of creep cheat!" She stumbled again. She knew all she had were her words at this point.

"I questioned if this was a fan-made replica but this is all too good. My son's girlfriend is my sworn enemy and she ends up right where I want her."

"Give it back." Marinette wiped a cut on her face with her hand. Her dress was ruined because of this night. Everything Adrien had done for her, and had done to protect his father's name…

"And what will you do if I don't? I have fifty percent of your Miraculous. I have researched all it has taken me for the last year to find a way to use this darkness…to see if there was any benefit I could gain from stealing each Miraculous individually…I am such an impatient man, to merely wait until the final collection of all of them…but now…with this in my hand… I can try it out."

"Stop this. What goal could be worth all of this?" Cat Noir called out angrily.

"To cause imbalance." He smiled. "Your Miraculous purifies…and I only have dark energy to offer it. When it gives into me I will take as much energy from it as I possibly can… and then you will not stop me from taking yours Cat-Noir and getting the rest of them."

"That is not how a Miraculous is supposed to be used!" Marinette called out, her hand holding onto her opposite arm, which was stiff from her bruised back. She was stupid to have left Tikki...to have been naive enough to think she would do better without her…and now Adrien was fighting this alone.

"I'm not going to let you do this…" A suddenly calm and quiet Cat Noir looked to Hawk Moth flatly in the eye.

"How will you stop me?"

"I don't know what you're end game in this is, but I can tell you no matter what it is…your son _will_ _not_ forgive you."

"Ad-" Marinette reached out to console him but caught his name in her breath. She couldn't be careless now. No matter how much she wanted to help…this was his battle.

"And you know? Do you know what I am doing for him? I am helping my family in the end, to join, I will bring us together!"

"While you rip it apart. You'd rip both Marinette and I apart in the process, and you don't even give a second thought to any one else…her family...our friends..."

"I learned long ago…when you care more for others than the people beside you…and you make the choice to be noble…to be the hero…you will always regret it." Hawkmoth's eyes looked fierce as he looked to his hand, and as if he was awakening an Akuma, the Miraculous earring was covered in a round force field of black and purple.

Marinette heard the small yell. The squeak of a scream and she found Tikki again.

"I did this to you!" Marinette pleaded as she fell to her knees.

"No, you tried to protect everyone and Adrien. He only has half."

"But you're not looking well…" Marinette felt herself shake as Tikki began to look beaten in.

Cat Noir's eyes watched behind him as Marinette stared at Tikki who was powerless to help herself from this. It was slow torture. He looked to his ring. He had only a few minutes now…

He took a step foreward.

"Ah-another step and all the Akumas sitting pretty on the walls will attack again. I don't think either of you have it in you to make it through another." Hawkmoth smiled wickedly.

Cat Noir felt alienated and sick of this. If this was who his father really was…

"Then I won't take another step!" Cat Noir suddenly extended his staff in a quick motion and the earing fell out of his grasp.

Marinette saw it fall and scrambled for it, trying to regain herself after being on the floor, cupping Tikki into her hand.

"I don't think so!" Hawkmoth sent his Akuma's at her. It was then Cat Noir ran to Hawkmoth to stop him.

They began to fight, staff and walking stick clashing at each other, holding their faces only inches apart.

"What do you hope to do now?" Hawkmoth cackled.

Cat Noir was torn; if he could knock Hawkmoth out his Akuma might decease from attacking Marinette, but if he left to help her Hawkmoth might have the chance to over power them both…did he leave this fight to help Marinette or stay in some hope that his Miraculous didn't give out?

"Fight." Cat Noir said as he pushed against him once more. Hawkmoth stumbled but instead found himself looking to the Akumas which had entirely covered the space where Marinette was. "GO!" He called out and suddenly they left her to head for Cat Noir.

Cat Noir swatted them off until he couldn't anymore. His Miraculous was fading. He breathed out. Marinette had managed until he had gotten there to ward them off…if he calmed down…

Suddenly he felt the Akumas dissipate and left him kneeling disheveled. Any moment now…

He looked to see Marinette on the ground, and Hawkmoth smiling wickedly with both of her earrings in his hand.

"Give in now?"

"No." He rose to his feet. "Even if you think I will stop fighting you, even after this…" He looked at his ring as the last paw print flashed. "You are dead wrong."

Cat Noir breathed out as he felt the mask dissipate from his face. He knew now there was only one hope…

Perhaps his father would see it his way…

…Otherwise…

…he felt his throat tighten and his breath quicken…

…Otherwise, only one Agreste was leaving this room. He could depend on Plagg for that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: When The Akumatizer is Akumatized**

An estranged silence grew.

Adrien didn't have the stomach to face it. He ran to Marinette instead.

"Marinette?" He took her into his arms. Her face was slashed with the paper-cut marks of sharp wings. He wondered if he should dare even touch her.

The stains of blood sat on her dress like they were part of the design. He felt her breathing on his neck

"Adrien…why did you betray me if you knew?" Hawk Moth's voice was slightly pained, but sounded angry.

A long silence hovered before Adrien rose up and turned.

"I never betrayed you. I protected people from you. Why are you doing this?" Adrien couldn't hide his pain anymore; there wasn't a mask now to hide behind.

"I-I-" Hawkmoth look to his hand. His Akuma had provided him with the other earring. He had already felt the power that had come from just weakening the Miraculous with dark energy – with this, and knowing his son would give in…he was too close to his goal. Two would be down. His son would forgive him after this all ended… his son would have to realize what he was doing was for them… was it worth it to step down now? "-I am doing this because these Miraculous trinkets hold an ultimate power and double edged responsibility… they hold pain and darkness for their wearer even if you don't know at first. You can't see it when you put them on; when you are the hero…no. But look at your friend. That is how it ends: Beaten and alone. So I will use their ultimate power to undo what they did…I am going to restore it all and then bring order. So much order that nobody will step out of line; no danger will ever befall anyone."

"I don't understand. You say this…father…" Adrien looked away for a moment. "But then you create all of this destruction and pain."

"It is temporary. She will live…she learned a lesson that's all. Just give me your Miraculous and I will show you what I-"

"No."

"How dare you deny your own father?!" Hawk Moth's voice rose.

"No. You don't deserve this. I don't care what you're fighting to restore…it doesn't matter. Not if this is the result." Adriens voice cried out to be heard.

"Fine. Don't give it to me now, it doesn't matter." Hawkmoth looked down at his son. "I will use this Miraculous, I will blast it so hard with dark energy that it will abide to giving up it's power…and then I will use it to create the Akumas…all darkened…all prepared at once to reveal to me where the rest of the Miraculous lie." Hawkmoth's akumas started to swirl around him again as he gripped the Earrings as his dark power gained sparks around his hand.

Adrien gritted his teeth. He didn't have the ability right now to change. Plagg was still resting…

But no matter what it took, he'd have to get those Earrings back.

He reached into his inner jacket pocket.

This was his only chance.

"Ahh…"

His back stiffened. Marinette?

He turned his back to his father and went to her, resting on the ground. "Marinette?"

"Adrien?" She winced an eye open and looked up at him.

"I was stupid to-"

"I'm so sorry." She said looking concerned.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Sorry…your father…and I went without you…"

"Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't preoccupied him…"

"But Tikki…" Marinette gingerly tried to get up. "She's…gone…"

"I'm going to get them back. Then you can both heal."

Hawk Moth felt it. The Kwami…he could use it now…

"Submit to me." He held it in his hands in a crushing grip.

Suddenly his Akuma began to spin around him, hovering around the new source of power. He couldn't give this up…no…not now….this power…now that the power was unprotected…now that the Kwami was overtaken with the dark blasts it was cowering inside the Miraculous somewhere… he could absorb some of its power now.

His Kwami would answer to his call…they were feeble and cowered when it came to someone who _demanded_ their power. It should have never been a companionship; the human should always have control. Then his Akumas could feed off this energy he had…

"How…I can't let you-" Marinette felt guilt in her heart. Tikki was gone and Adrien was facing this alone because she'd been too reckless with her decisions.

"Don't move. Plagg is resting soon he'll be fine. My father won't hurt me like this…"

"But-"

"Marinette… I'm probably going to loose one of you in this… I don't want it to be two." Adrien's eyes filled with tears. Marinette felt hers do the same. That's when she noticed….

"Adrien." Marinette said bluntly. He followed her gaze behind her to his father who had now been engulfed in swarming Akumas. "What is going on?" She rubbed her eye, removing a tear from her cheek.

"If he's using your Miraculous' power…"

"The power of creation…"

"He might use it to create more Akumas…"

"But why? He doesn't need that many for the city does he?"

"He's got the most anger in him. They're attracted to him…"

"Does that mean they're consuming him now?"

"I don't think so… this is going to get bad."

Suddenly some of the Akuma bounded inwards and landed on him. It was clear what he had intended; he was using their power to strengthen himself. The Akumas were drawn to the anger and darkness and Hawk Moth would become the host to their powers.

"I'm now fully ALIVE! This is true power!"

Adrien watched as his father…Hawk Moth…changed. His mask turned completely black and had gained a large black cape. His face twisted into a dark smile. Hawk Moth landed again to the ground and breathed in a slow breath as if he was enjoying every part of this.

"Ah, so now that I have more power…I can create myself the Akumas I need. Perhaps they will be more powerful than before but to secure my sucess…I think it's time to do this…" He aimed his hand at the pair, his eyes flashing a glowing violet for a moment.

Suddenly the Akumas were attacking them again. With each flutter of their wings came an electric spark.

"Stop!" Adrien called out, as he protectively tried to cover Marinette. "Are you willing to hurt me for this ring?" He turned and glared. If this was what would get him to stop…he would have to try something…

The Akuma seemed to land all too peacefully around them on the ground.

"I have only one goal now."

"You're my dad, Gabriel Agreste…not Hawk Moth…stop this! Leave Marinette, there's nothing more she can do…" Adrien felt a wave of desperation over come him. Why did his father sound so rigid? What was going on?

" I will gain the final power and my happiness will then return…until then...that is my only goal."

His eyes seemed to flash violet for a moment, once again; he was different now.

"What's happened to you?" Adrien called out in a desperate attempt, through his bubbling emotions of anger, sadness and confusion.

"I am the person I had always hoped to be. I am Hawk Moth, and nothing less. Leave my weaknesses behind, my old self, some petty man who used work to distract from sorrows; this power is the answer to everything. I will gain everything I need this way!"

"I can't let you do this." Adrien's eyes were full of tears and yet he knew the right way to fix this problem; he needed Marinette's Miraculous back so she could heal his father. Somehow… he could only destroy…

"What choice do you have? Hand me that ring or you'll end up like you're friend."

Nothing about him sounded like his father anymore. His father was vacant and expressionless at times, but he was still human. He cared like Marinette hard said…even if he had a strange way of showing it…he must have. This…this…was nothing like him…

He rubbed his eyes with his arm, tear streaked wet, and looked up at whoever was in front of him now. "Funny, because I do have another choice. Thanks to my always-hungry companion, I never forget to pack a snack. Let's go Plagg; CLAWS OUT!"

"HAH! Good luck getting these earrings from my grasp! Let's make this even more fun; if you can steal these from me, I'll consider letting you save your friend, if you can't well you're Miraculous is mine…and these Akuma are going to continue their journey through the pipes to the public domain!"

"Game on." Cat Noir grit his teeth.

 _Plagg…I'm going to need a favor; if there is any chance you can give me an extra go at this one…I get the sense that we might be dragging our feet on the way out of here…we can't save everyone… but please…help me save Marinette._

Please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Fall From Grace**

He had to plan this… his father was going to escape this place and cause chaos outside. If he escaped he'd never get her Miraculous back.

But he still was too powerful.

Cat Noir watched as he rose up into the air surrounded in a tornado size amount of flying akumas…they were increasing, and he never once seemed to care...it was now a game to HawkMoth...his father...could he reach him again?

He didn't know how to heal them like this. Only Marinette would have the chance even to heal his father…if he could be de-Akumatized?

He looked to his hand.

But…

He did know how to destroy them. It was all he had left. Marinette was passed out behind him. She wasn't going to make it through another blow…he needed to get her safe.

Hawkmoth wasn't afraid to hit her with that power again, and he wasn't even sure anymore if his father…if …if Hawkmoth wouldn't destroy him if he had the chance.

He rose higher into the domed ceiling, cackling, and hungry with power. No longer the father he knew… to think that a Miraculous could be used to such power hungry extents…but now was not the time for mindless thinking: he needed to act.

He grit his teeth again and took a bounding leap with his staff. A cat had nine lives; hopefully he did too. As the Akuma whipped around the room like bees near a hive, he questioned his ability to make it to … Hawkmoth... before he too was sliced and diced…

Marinette groaned. She kept fading in and out. Here she was on the ground with no way to help Adrien. She felt cold.

She watched as he vaulted off each wall trying to climb higher as if defying gravity. If he reached Hawk Moth…if he somehow found a way to bring his father back… could this all go back to normal?

If Adrien got hurt…she'd never forgive herself. Perhaps that's what Hawkmoth meant; having a miraculous wasn't a gift, it was a responsibility…and these were the weights one had to bear wasn't it?

It wasn't fair. How could someone pit family against family? Why did she have to just sit here and watch? Her eyes felt dry and she closed them for a minute.

"Hah, when I'm done here there will be no reason for a miraculous to exist beyond to restore order…to keep everything smoothly running…I don't need anything but this power…everyone will become in my power and then I will be able to take back my-"

Hawkmoth looked at the cat that was jumping off the dome's slanted walls; he was agile perhaps…but a Catboy nonetheless. He had chosen his side…

 _But perhaps…_

No perhaps. No second-guessing; no more human emotion bringing him down. All he knew now was his will and the pain. The more Akumas he created, the more he pushed away these petty feelings of hesitance, the more he could absorb them and the more he could create stronger ones…ones that perhaps would someday resist the purity of these Lucky Earrings. NOTHING would get in the way-

"AGH! WHAT IS THIS?"

Cat Noir came barreling at him in a jump waving his cataclysm-ed staff at the Akuma before he nimbly landed on the ledge where the domed roof met the walls. He wiped the blood off of his cheek from the slices, as he'd just annihilated a bunch of those pesky bugs.

"A little pest control! I …you were my father…" Cat Noir heard his voice faulter in it's desperate yelling over the flapping wings. His pain seemed pointless, but he couldn't just let this slide.

"Don't be petty, I will have to do some _animal_ control won't I? Father or not, nothing matters anymore. You wouldn't understand this power; what would you do if you lost that girl? Can you really tell me you'd go to these lengths? You're NOTHING but a boy in a cat suit. You can't stand in my way. Hand over that Miraculous like a good kitty…"

"We're past the good kitty stage. Marinette is all I have left, don't even consider it." Adrien said with a pained voice; he now was holding back his tears only for the sake of not looking weak. He couldn't make puns or laugh this off. Nothing about this felt right. It was a painful game to play; a Band-Aid he wanted to rip off…but the wound had just begun to form…there was no winning if he walked away from this. "You told me you'd give me back that Mir-"

HawkMoth's mouth curled into a sinister smile, as his hand remained holding the Earrings, as if to tease. "GIVE YOU? This chat is redundant, you petty boy. In the end, when this world is mine…and I can restore what was taken…" _We will be a family again._ "…You won't become road kill if you do this easily."

Cat Noir leapt again, this time against a force so rough he struggled to reach the other side. Hawkmoth strikes Akuma were depleting against his staff, but his Cataclysm powers were limited. He too was loosing his uhmph…he'd counted…it had taken him eight leaps to get here…

Perhaps it was only ironic that he had about nine in him. But each time those Akuma passed by…sliced his skin, formed a dark pressure against his bones, a depressing aura around the room…they felt more powerful. Hawkmoth was not hesitating to absorb more of them; it was as if…since using the power of the Miraculous' ability to create, he was able to tap into his own anger; he created Akumas who drove his anger, and they fed off it too…a cycle he'd have to break.

It was as if Hawkmoth had already dismissed his presence now.

If he were lucky just as he jumped in the air he'd be able to shoot his staff out at the hand holding those earrings as he did before. Even if he didn't have his Cataclysm powers by then…the gem in his ring had been more powerful since this fight began, but it would falter soon… Very soon.

"Nothing will stop me…when the moon rises I-"

Cat Noir pounced one last time, the black bubble of cataclysm at its final peak, protecting him through his staff from those razor Akumas.

And just as Hawkmoth turned to face the midnight moon reflecting in the stained glass window, his cape whipping quickly around, Cat Noir misjudged his leap and jumped right into him.

His pole fell to the floor, only audible in a long but delayed clink.

Cat Noir was holding onto Hawkmoth's arm, mid-air, the pair only suspended by HawkMoth's power to levitate provided by his Akuma.

Cat Noir expected to hear a snide dismissal of his rather klutzy move, but instead he heard a shrill scream.

He blinked open his eyes to find the bubble of cataclsym's last lingering spark singeing the arm of HawkMoth.

Cat Noir felt a weight on him; what had he done?

In a quick motion he was suddenly flung from his father's support, and only through his cat-like perception did he see the earrings fall too from Hawkmoth's grasp as Hawkmoth's arm quickly was retracted to be cradled in the support of his other.

It was only when Hawkmoth looked down at his falling son did he had a small waver of thought; the essence of his past self flickered.

 _What if he doesn't make the fall? It is nearly a nine-story drop? MY SON!_

It was then he looked away, the rouging of his arm through his sleeve seemed to take him back. He had his Akuma wrap around him like a cocoon breaking the roof in a tornado of force. More Akumas to absorb this pain would fix this problem; he could not waver now.

This anger was all he had left; even if his son did die, he would soon have the power to bring everyone back.

Adrien groaned as he got up. Cat's apparently always landed on their feet. It didn't mean he didn't tear something in his wrist. He was going to be bruised on his feet too. Who knows when the adrenaline left him if more of his body would end up injured.

Plagg instantly grabbed the earrings from the floor.

"Hurry, look the ceiling is falling in!" Adrien said as he bolted towards Marinette. He picked her up as carefully as he could, but his wrist twanged in pain under her weight.

He needed to find the closest exit. "Can you see an exit Plagg?"

"Wait…the water…" She mumbled.

He blinked. Even in the state she was in…she was thinking of the town. it was obvious now even if Hawkmoth didn't admit it, he had gone easier on him than Marinette.

Neither one of them had the chance to fight now…he…wanted to run from this. But she was right.

He went back towards to the tunnel system below the trap door. It didn't take him long to find a reverse system plumbing lever.

The water was beginning to empty out again.

But now they had to find a way out.

"If you go up there Hawk moth will kill you." Plagg said looking to Adrien.

Adrien's eyes were shaded. "I know I can't risk it. Maybe the tunnel will lead us out."

Nothing would be the same.

If it were his way he'd stay down here away from the hell that was going on outside.

But this wasn't just about him.

He'd injured his father…who knew how bad…

Failed to save him from his madness.

And now Marinette had nearly lost her Miraculous and who knows how long she'd take to recover. He realized now she was black and blue, bruised all from standing in front of him to protect him.

He couldn't return her home like this.

"Stop!" Plagg called out.

Adrien looked up and saw it: A ladder to another grate above. He swung Marinette over to his back; in an attempt to piggy back her.

"Marinette…just hold on for a few minutes until we get up top."

He reached the opening and stumbled out. He was just outside his property.

He heard screams.

He couldn't hear Hawkmoth's voice. No Akuma's were attacking the town either.

There was a strange atmosphere about.

"Adrien? Marinette?"

He turned around to see a short man in front of him.

"My name is Master Fu. I'm sure there is a lot to explain, but I think it is best you come with me to hide for now. I suspect HawkMoth is …" Master Fu looked into Adrien's eyes for a moment and he closed his mouth.  
"No matter, come quickly. We will work this out when we are safe."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A New Beginning; A Bitter End**

"Where are we?"

"Not quite home, but I'm afraid I cannot trust what those powers have done to Nooroo…"

"Nooroo? Look can I get some answers?" Adrien was irritated and tired. His arms burned, not just from holding Marinette, but from all the fighting he'd done. More mystery was not going to help his mood.

Master Fu went down a trap door underneath a matt in the basement of the house.

"Soon child, soon."

Adrien felt Marinette's breath on his chest. He was tired. He wanted to be home…although really now he had no home did he? He didn't have any parents to go back for. He breathed a hard breath through his lungs; strained and frustrated he followed the man who called himself Master Fu.

He noticed they were in some safe house underground. Strangely it was furnished somewhat homely. You could tell Master Fu had a specific style to his décor, which no doubt had something to do with his ethnicity. Some flower emblem appeared on a few things…it had a ying-yang in the middle…it reminded him of that book he had found at his fathers place. Everything was so intertwined and yet he felt like he didn't know anything about it.

"You can rest her here. Perhaps a bath would be best for her wounds."

"She's out cold…"

"Well yes…true."

"Why are we here?" Adrien looked rather fierce at the moment. Master Fu knew not to judge the boy after what had happened.

"Mr. Adrien Agreste, please tell me you remember my face. I suppose I do not always use a cane, but surely Plagg can tell you."

"A cane?" Adrien squinted just as Plagg appeared.

"Master Fu! I'm sorry for Adrien! I totally remember you. He never questioned how I ended up in his possession…I suppose mysterious rings just end up in his home all the time." Plagg teased.

"I can't say I did as much as I should have…" Adrien said thoughtfully. "But I do remember helping you now on my first day of school…"

"Ah, it was I. You and Marinette seemed the best people to give those Miraculous to. I hadn't realized that your father had one of the Kwamis either. All the same, it seems that for giving you two the Miraculouses of yin and yang you have kept the balance of each other's powers in equilibrium. She is here because of you and vice versa."

"But…why does my father have one?"

"I cannot be certain yet…I have a suspicion but…I am afraid for the result of what his darkness has awakened…"

"What do you mean?"

"I will let you see for yourself." Master Fu sighed. He turned on a television. "Let me prepare something for you two…perhaps I can get something for those wounds."

Adrien looked at it and saw the news coverage. Hawk Moth had hit the skies near his house and made a vow to find and destroy Ladybug and CatNoir… now that he knew who they were…could they be safe? Then he left in a smoke of Akumas… probably to find a new hideaway. The point was his father was not coming back.

He noticed a strange marking on his father's chest…or rather Hawk Moth's chest just before he disappeared. The party was ruined, everyone left in a fright and it was likely people were looking for Marinette and himself.

"That was a symbol much like a Death's-head Moth. I am afraid whatever darkness he absorbed from those akumas...it has overcome him…whatever goal your father had in using the Miraculous…it is a hope he craved for more deeply than anything. It is peculiar that he believes now that you are not of any importance. Something he had told himself would only be accomplished through a great power. If you must know, I suspect you're mother was a Miraculous user as well Adrien. I did not recognize it at first…I may have been more hesitant to give you Plagg. I fear she told you're father of her secret and he stole the Kwami Nooroo as retribution. You're father may be looking to use the ultimate power for creation, but his heart is so dark only destruction will come. He perhaps once could have handled a Miraculous but now, forcing this kwami to do his bidding will not end well. It is not a partnership and so one will end up …falling out in the end. If what we have deducted is true he has lost his end goal to find his love has now twisted into a game of power and darkness. One cannot fight for purity and love if it uses dark means to get there."

"My mother has something to do with this? Then is…is my power…destruction…do you think I was fated to be the black cat?"

"I will know more when I revise and relook on the past with these new eyes. It is a guess…it may take some digging. But…your power, that destruction means starting new. You've used it to fight for Marinette and everyone; the yang or the yin can be used for either side of good or bad. Creation can create evil and destruction can start a new path. Destruction can be detrimental and creation can make up for that loss. It is a give and take, no one less good than the other. You're father is not evil, nor is his kwami, but some darkness in his heart has clouded that; his mind is weaker than that pain and now he is clinging to the identity of Hawkmoth and that power instead of the person of the father you know. Perhaps love is the greatest strength of all, but also one's greatest weakness. You two must remember you can go rogue as well…be sure that…even if something happens as it did, the other must not find darkness as a source of comfort. All things need balance, but evil does not need overcome that which is good in the face of brokenness." Master Fu left a bowl of water and rag by Marinette and walked over shutting the Television off again. "If I only could explain how long it took me to prepare this place. Getting a signal down here is…difficult."

"I don't understand it…" Adrien banged his fist against a wall learning against it. "I can't…wrap my head around all this…its just-"

Plagg looked concerned.

"I will advise you to return home when the day breaks however… Marinette will not be able to return to her parents until she is much more healed…and she cannot face him until Tikki has recuperated. Keeping the both of you safe now that you have been exposed will be much more complex." Master Fu added. "But…if there is ever a time when either of you are unsafe…find your place here. Perhaps you both must find a way to adapt yourselves back into your regular lifestyles without tempting the suspicion or lies of the public now."

Adrien looked to her. To think…after all this time… a girl in his class he'd come to have feelings for was Ladybug…and his father was Hawkmoth. What he'd called home had been lost; perhaps in the end Marinette was all he would have. She's the only person now he could confide in completely.

"Do you know then…where the other Miraculous are? My father said he wanted all of them. Not just ours anymore."

"Because he has found a way to take their energy…and…" Master Fu saw Wayzz out of the corner of his eye by the doorway. "I had yours and hers. I had been entitled to keep them after the last set of Miraculous holders moved on. I have been akin to their secrets and felt nobody better but you two to have them. I do not know where the others are however... on the other hand, I will leave you two to rest."

"You must know more?"

"When it is the right time. Just take care of your friend and your own wounds first. Remember, you cannot just care for another; you must care for yourself as well. A relationship where one cares more for the other and neglects their self, only pains the other because they see that neglect. Think of her and remember wallowing in her pain or wallowing in just your own will hurt one or the both of you."

Master Fu left the room into another.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Wayzz asked.

"Adrien is broken from his father's involvement. I have a great suspicion that his mother was the Miraculous holder of Duusu back in the day… I also suspect that is why his father is in possession of Nooroo… but if it came down to it… if perhaps Marinette found herself at the mercy of his father again…or perhaps his father got to him… I cannot trust he would not give into revealing this place. He is a strong boy with a good moral compass but it will be tempted to face away from the North during this time. I can only hope their relationship with each other will keep them on track."

"Are you sure this is the right thing?"

"I cannot be sure. But I know for a fact…this will be a trying time ahead. I cannot risk putting others, even if the Kwami could partner with them, in the position of new superheroes. They would not be able to navigate the power like those two. I am afraid Nooroo might sense them. For now it is up to them."

He looked at the cot. Her dress was mangled.

At least he wasn't as badly torn up. She had nothing to else to wear. Her face was strewn with little cuts.

Why would he just leave them here like this? Should she have some water to drink or something? He sighed. He was irritable.

He spotted the cloth and bowl.

He was going to have to look after wasn't he?

"She doesn't deserve those scars." He muttered. He knew he was being cynical; which wasn't him normally. But Marinette looked so…beaten. He began to wash off her wounds a bit, as Plagg was rather quiet watching. Even Plagg knew now was not the time for teasing.

As a Kwami … this meant there were dark times ahead. He knew that he could not sense Tikki because he was her opposite; they were partners but they also had a fault. It was much harder to attune to the other's energy. He should have tried harder…

"But she does deserve a boy who would protect her from his own blood does she not? Sometimes blood is not thicker than the love we share with the people whom take the time to understand us."

Master Fu appeared again. Adrien nearly knocked over the bowl of warm water.

Adrien took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders like a blanket. At least when she got up she'd have something to keep her warm and cover herself with; the dress did not intend to protect nor cover her wounded shoulders.

"I don't see how we can return. Hawk Moth knows our faces."

"He will not appear in obvious forms…but he will not strike you directly. If he is clever he will know making your identity public will only make it harder for him to get to the pair of you. The public would protect; his threats will only mean the most when whatever new powers he has attained force the public against you."

"I never thought that this would get so-"

"Mpmmh…"

Adrien heard it. "Marinette?"

She pushed herself up, and the jacket fell onto her lap. She winced and looked around. Where was she?

"Hey, it's okay now."

"I'm so sorry Adrien… it's all my fault…"

"I don't get it, how is it your fault?"

"I … I made you walk into this… I couldn't protect Tikki…it's not me…I-"

"My father's decision was his own not yours. In fact it's my fault for not being there. I should have stayed with you when Nathalie came. Showing face publically was my father's job. Not mine. You're as you are because of me."

"No. I'm not. I chose to protect you. Even if I lost Tikki I'm not going to stop fighting. I can't now. You need to get your father back. I'll find a way to heal all of the Akumas."

"He's not my father anymore. It just doesn't feel like it." Adrien looked off to the side. She glanced his eyes and saw their cloudy haze.

"Adrien…" Marinette reached off the cot to grab his hand. "Please…"

His eyes widened at her grasp.

"I want to do everything I can to help. Anything…"

"I-" Adrien began when he took a step back and happened to put his foot on the remote for the television set.

After a small bit of fuzz the news came back on.

" _…with no sign of Gabriel Agreste and Adrien Agreste anywhere, suspicions are flying around the area…where they involved with the masked menace Hawk Moth? Where are Cat Noir and Ladybug and what has this blatent vendetta mean for Paris? And with the police's findings of tanks which supposedly held the missing water from the city…things are not looking good."_

"Adrien no!" Marinette felt his hand escape from her grasp as he ran quickly out of the room, just as Master Fu was entering.

"He's leaving the safe house?!" Master Fu looked wide eyed.

Marinette knew that if he tried to return home…it was too much pressure for him to put on himself all at once. She still had many questions but for now…she had to do something to help.

Adrien would not end up being the stand in for his father's actions...and those accusations were too hard for him to take on alone...

She just had to do something.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Only One Left To Lean On

"Adrien where have you been?" Nathalie called as he begrudgingly stepped towards his home. "Where is your father…"

"Please just-" He attempted to reach the entrance when a series of reporters from a crowd pushed passed security, and harassed him from behind.

 _"Tell me young Agreste what happened tonight?"_

 _"Was your father involved?"_

 _"Why was Hawk Moth abusing your property? Did you see him before?"_

 _"Where were Ladybug and Catnoir?"_

 _"Will your father make a statement tonight?"_

Adrien's breath shook. He wanted to cry. He had nothing left in all of this…how could he say the truth? He couldn't tell them he saw Catnoir and Ladybug he'd only be calling attention to himself and yet if he tried to explain the storage system underneath…

"I-"

" _Wait!_ Leave him alone…"

He blinked for a minute and looked up to see Marinette pushing through the crowd. She was wearing his jacket to cover herself.

 _"Who are you?"_

"I saw you with the Agreste boy, tell me are you his new girlfriend?"

"Enough. Adrien's father…" She looked to Adrien, whose gaze had fallen, as she managed to get to the front of the crowd, standing just below him on the steps up to his mansion home. "Adrien's father left the country earlier during the party to continue to work on his new line; he left for the tropics...his work means a lot to him. At the same time Adrien and I went to follow him, we happened to get in the middle of a battle between Hawk Moth and Ladybug and Cat Noir. Hawk Moth was stealing the water so he could make everyone into monsters…I got caught in the battle and so did Adrien. Adrien's all that is left of the Agreste family here…so please…the water has returned because of Cat Noir… and if you believe in them…Ladybug and CatNoir will make sure Hawkmoth doesn't hurt this city again. I'm sure of it!"

 _"So it wasn't Gabriel Agreste who was responsible?"_

"No, it wasn't Mr. Agreste." Marinette looked to Adrien, whose wide eyes watched her in disbelief. "It was Hawk Moth…he's the real villain."

 _"Can anyone else cooperate your story?"_

Nathalie blinked for a minute and then stood forward. "I can affirm that Mr. Agreste left earlier due to some inspiration he wished to pursue, and he left Adrien in charge. Now if you'd kindly get off our property, I think it's time we put this party to rest."

She led them back into the mansion. As the door closed Adrien spoke.

"I'm not staying here."

"What? Young Mr. Agreste I-" Nathalie tried to persist.

"I can't. Father is gone and there's nothing left. I just need some time away…"

"Where will you stay?"

"He can stay with my family…or with a close friend." Marinette had a gut feeling he'd intended to stay with Master Fu.

"I don't have the energy to argue. Is it true that is where you're father went?"

"Yes…" Adrien knew it might not have been the real answer…but Nathalie didn't need to know the truth.

"Oh. Well I can't control you like your father did but I will be checking up on you. I know I will be responsible for you if anything happens because I'm sure I'd be shipped off to Timbuktu, god forbid a hair on your head got hurt. I hope I get fair warning before your father returns, I think I would die sooner." She sighed. "I recommend you leave the back way…and have a maid grab your things. Return whenever you'd like, it's your abode."

"Marinette… I'll meet you back there."

"But-" She protested.

"I have a few things I need to do." Adrien looked up at her with sad eyes.

Marinette went to protest but felt her phone vibrate. Her parents. She nodded and left.

He looked to his room. He'd take what he needed…some money…and then he was gone.

As he left the premise he finally realized why his father never let them take the back road into the forest; it had made sense. His hideaway was nothing but a lair.

As he passed by the well something occurred to him.

"Plagg, I need to change to Cat-Noir."

"Are you sure? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll manage. I just need to do this."

"Okay…" Plagg and Adrien transformed, and he left down the well. It didn't take long. The police tape was up, but he knew…unless his father had been careful it was possible he had had fingerprints all over these machines.

"Cataclysm!" And with a slash he'd managed to destroy nearly all of it. Somehow his powers had gotten stronger… hopefully Master Fu could answer for the reasons why.

He returned above and continued walking down the path with his luggage when he noticed Marinette had waited.

"Adrien…I know I shouldn't have but-"

"You saved me Marinette." He didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Please come back to my home with me…then we'll return to Master Fu's place. You can decide then…"

He wanted to protest, but he saw the way she shivered in the cold. She needed her home now. He nodded as they walked together.

By the time they had reached her home it was raining.

"Marinette! Oh god your safe!" Her mother embraced her as she entered.

"I'm fine…just got a little beat up in the chaos." She smiled.

"Adrien…I'm sorry. We're here if you need us…" Her father said with a concerned face, as he too entered the house wet.

Adrien tried to feign a smile.

"Actually…could Adrien live with us for a while? It's hard for him to live at home. His father is gone and nobody is there…plus the fact that Hawkmoth was under their noses…it's…"

Marinette's mother and father looked at each other for a moment.

"Of course. That won't be a problem." Her mother nodded. "I will prepare our spare room. Your uncle is gone now so I don't see it an issue."

"You have no other family?" Her father asked.

"No…I-I don't need to if it's a both…"

Her father sighed. "Of course it's not. Whatever happened…it seems…aweful." He stared a bit absently at the glow from their own television.

"I'll make sure my father pays you back for this. I will actually…if I can while he's gone…" Adrien persisted.

"You mean the baking? Hah, don't worry. Frankly we're just happy your safe." Her father shook his head.

"But the money and product you lost…"

"Well we'll manage." He shrugged. "Marinette, honey, your pretty bruised…"

"It would be a lot worse if it wasn't for Adrien." She turned and smiled to him, trying to help him regain himself.

"What?" Her mother came down the stairs.

"Well Adrien made sure…after these injuries happened that it wouldn't happen again. He kept me safe and out of the way before Cat Noir and…Ladybug…could uhm get there…"

He looked at her surprised, and then noticed how as soon as she mentioned Ladybug she looked away. He weakly smiled back. "I promise I didn't do much. It was my fault for bringing her tonight …I had no clue everything was going on so close to my home…"

"I think it's about time we call it a night. We can talk it over more tomorrow. Marinette I drew you a bath too if you want." Her mom smiled. "You're bedroom is ready."

"I apologize…Marinette told me to bring some of my stuff…" He motioned to a few bags.

"Don't worry dear." She smiled.

He smiled back and followed them to his room. Somehow this would have to work...wouldn't it?

* * *

After he got settled he noticed how the room felt much cozier than his own. It had been an hour. He felt tired but his mind hadn't stopped racing.

"Are you going to be okay?" Plagg asked.

"Not sure." He said as he looked out to the window. It was bitter dark outside. Black. It should be a good thing that the town got back their water, but it felt like nothing but a curse to him.

"We'll get your father back. His Kwami isn't bad…all that dark energy would mess up a Kwami…it's hard to say no to our partners…especially him…he never really had much of a backbone but-" Plagg quieted down after he noticed Adrien had stopped listening.

"How can I ever go back? Even if something happened and we found a way to bring him out of this…I just need to know what he hopes to change with that power…what is so immense that he would risk hurting me too…"

"Nobody really knows what that power can do…but I think that because you had me he…was hesitant..."

"I'd like to think that was true. But at the end there…I'm not sure…"

Plagg sighed. He'd lost words himself.

"I don't see how me being here helps. If my father returns Marinette and I are cornered into one house…"

"It wouldn't make sense." Plagg shook his head. "You two are celebrities…he couldn't out you, because you'd just attract more attention to yourself."

"But I'm putting Marinette in danger…you are the one he'd go after next." Adrien shook his head back.

 _"AAHH!"_

They both sat up straight. That sounded like Marinette's voice.

Quickly they ran into the other room next door and found a hazy Marinette shuffling around her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Tikki- I can't find Tikki…"

"Marinette…shh…" Adrien tried to approach when he realized she was still half-asleep …or dreaming.

"She's not here…where is she…"

He sighed. He sat down gingerly on her bed.

"She's with Master Fu…remember?"

She stopped for a moment, and he put his hand lightly on hers.

"Marinette? Wake up?" He asked.

She blinked. "Oh my god what am I doing…" She fell back onto her bum onto her bed.

"You were looking for Tikki…"

She looked frightened, and lowered her head. "I don't deserve her do I..."

"What?" He looked surprised.

"I couldn't keep her safe…now she's…she's barely…"

"She's healing with Master Fu…and you did everything you could! It was my father's fault not yours…"

"It doesn't matter. I led her into that. I let her get hurt. I'm supposed to use her power to heal others, but I never considered what would happened if I couldn't heal her…" She looked at him, her blue eyes watered, as she wiped away tears. "I'm really sorry…I know you're struggling too…I shouldn't make this about me…"

"We'll manage…won't we?"

"I just…what if something happens? What if he strikes and I don't have her back…I can't save you…I can't help you…I can't defend you…or Plagg…I can't heal your father or anyone else…."

He blinked. It had just occurred to him. He couldn't leave here. Even if he put Marinette in danger…Marinette was Tikki's other half. That's why his father didn't care if she survived; Tikki would have to search for another person worthy of her…someone who shared her spirit. He had to stay here for Marinette's sake.

"You've saved me before Marinette. Don't worry. All these marks…you tried to save me without Tikki…so don't say you can't save me because you did. If I have to save you a few times I will. Tikki will get better…" Adrien realized how he would feel if Plagg was in the same position. They weren't just "Power" they were friends…more than that…

"I woke you up didn't I?" Marinette asked meekly.

"No…I couldn't sleep."

"You need to though…I know it's not easy…" Marinette bit her lip. "I need you to make it through this okay…"

"I'll be fine…" Adrien smiled, but when he caught her gaze she looked dead serious.

"I already lost Tikki once, I don't want to loose you too okay?"

"Marinette…if it wasn't for you…I don't know where I'd be…"

She leaned into him and he held her for a bit.

"I'm sorry if I've been selfish…"

"How?"

"I told you, you could stay here…but if it's not what you want…"

"For now. I'll have to take things a step at a time. But you don't have Tikki…and I don't think I should be back at my place so…"

"Are you saying I'm not a factor at all?" Marinette raised a brow.

His eyes widened. "No- no that's not what I said! I'll do whatever I can to stay with you Marinette… because in case you haven't noticed…"

She looked up at him.

"…you're pretty much all I got too."

They fell into a kiss as she fell back onto her bed.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yea, you?"

"Mhm. We'll go find Master Fu tomorrow okay?" He said.

She nodded.

Adrien raised to leave the room when suddenly he heard her muffle some words into the air as she fell asleep…

 _"I think I love you Cat-Noir."_

He closed the door and breathed out. Now would be a great time to take on Cat-Noir's stealthy moves and-

"Adrien? Might I ask what you're doing?"

Adrien breathed a heavy sigh. He turned to see Marinette's father in the hallway in front of him.


End file.
